World so cold
by M.j's place
Summary: Cm Punk wants someone he cant have. What happens when he pulls out all stops to get it? Edge finds the one man he has always wanted. Will he find out Bret is bent on revenge and out for blood? Randy and John thinks life is perfect with their little family. What happens when love can't endure the evil that's planned? SLASH Can be dark at times...Sequel to PAIN WITHOUT LOVE...
1. Love and a Birthday party

**Welcome to World so Cold...**

**~O~  
**

"Shhh Dimples. Your going to wake him up." Randy whispered. "Sorry baby, You just feel so good. I feel so full. I love how deep your hard shaft feels inside me." John explained. Baby Anthony had just went to bed and his 'dads' were spending "quality time" together.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for the new family for it was to be Anthony's first birthday. So at this moment Randy was pounding away into John like no ones business. "I know Dimples you feel so fucking tight around me." Randy stated.

"Oh God baby I need more. Please more." John begged. "Yes doll, calm love I will give you all that you need and more." Randy cooed as he picked up his pace and rammed his Dimples ass as fast and hard as he could from behind. The bed springs creaked and the frame protested. The head-board made thumping sounds on the wall.

"All baby all!" John cried out into a pillow to stifle his cries of sexual pleasure. He pushed his ass back onto Randy's hard cock. "Mnmmmnnnmm" Both men moaned. "Going to fill you up so damn good!" Randy warned. "Then do it! Let me feel your hot seed within my ass. Fill me up!" John exclaimed losing it with Randy's cock in his ass. He grasped his own member with his hand and began to pleasure his cock.

"Yeahh baby feel it. Feel me deep inside you!" Randy stated. John tried to hold his cries of pleasure as his balls began to tighten and the heat began to build. Randy thrust so deep into John he swore he could feel everything within him.

Both men gasped for breath as they came together. John spilling his seed onto the sheets below and Randy filling John just as promised. Randy pulled out and John fell over onto the sheets below. "Darn it and I just changed these sheets." John whined.

"Yeah but it was for a good cause." Randy stated and he placed kisses down John's neck, chest and abs until he finally took the head of John's cock into his mouth and sucked on it. Randy wanted to make sure John had no cum left behind.

"Damn you take such good care of me." John cooed as he placed his hands on Randy's head. "Well my dimples that's what your husband is supposed to do." Randy said as he kissed each one of John's balls. They were well on their way to round two when a tiny voice came over the baby monitor. "Dada, papa" Came a small voice.

John smiled and stood up from the bed. He leaned over and placed feather light kisses along Randy's cock. "I will go take care of him." John said. "No Dimples we will take care of him together." Randy said as he stood from the bed.

Both men put on their robes and together they went to take care of their son...

~O~

"Good morning Cocoa." Cody whispered to his lover. "Morning baby doll." Evan replied. "What time is Anthony's birthday party?" Cody asked. "I believe John said two." Evan replied and kissed Cody on the lips. Evan began to stand up from the bed.

"Wait Cocoa, where are you going?" Cody whined and took Evan by the hand pulling the smaller man back down and into his arms. "Well I was going to go start breakfast for us." Evan laughed as Cody began to pepper his face with kisses.

"I am hungry, but only for you, my chocolate eyed baby." Cody stated as he continued the gentle kisses. "Well I guess I better feed my baby doll then. Don't want you starving now do we?" Evan asked playfully. Evan lowered his pajama bottoms and took his member into his hand.

With lust filled eyes he looked at Cody. "Eat baby" Evan said as he took his other hand and gently pushed on the back of Cody's head. Cody licked his lips at the hard cock in front of him and took the large shaft into his mouth. Evan might have been small man but he was beyond well endowed.

"Mmmmm that's it baby, eat your breakfast. So good." Cody's cock jumped and chills ran over him at Evan's encouraging words. Cody loved it when Evan took control over him. He was so afraid once, that Evan never would again.

Evan loved having Cody suck on him and relinquishing himself over to him. It took Cody a very long time to be able to suck him again and Evan was so proud of Cody for over coming everything Kevin Nash and John Laurinaitis had put them through. The same thing could be said for both men. They had been raped and beaten by two monsters yet they were survivors.

Cody licked Evan's cock like a lollipop and before too long the lollipop leaked all the juicy filling. Cody lapped at the sweet treat. "Cum for me Cocoa. Feed me!" Cody exclaimed. At Cody's cajoling Evan came into Cody's mouth and feed him the breakfast he craved.

Cody made sure all the cum was gone before pulling off. "Oh Cody have you been a bad boy?" Evan asked noticing Cody's hard erection. "Uh huh" Cody said as he licked his lips and nodded his head. "Is there something you want to give me?" Evan asked playfully. "Uh huh" Cody said as he grasped his cock firmly. Evan held out his hand as Cody shot the warm liquid into it.

Evan took the cum and licked it from his hand. Cody looked at Evan with hopeful eyes. "Yummy baby doll, as always." Evan cooed. Cody sighed happily as his lover cooed over him. Both men relished in the love of one another and how happy they were now that the horror was behind them from their past and life was brand new...

~O~

"Ah shucks!" Hunter exclaimed. "Now now Hunt, here let me help you." Shawn stated. "No I'm a grown man I should know how to wrap a birthday present for goodness sake." Hunter pouted. Shawn just smiled at the man he loved whose fingers were wrapped up in crumpled tape.

"What, well I can." Hunter whined. Shawn leaned down and kissed his husband on the cheek. "Alright I know you can, how about you let me assist you with the tape then?" Shawn asked. Hunter looked at Shawn and smiled. He was so happy to have Shawn safely by his side.

"How did you sleep last night baby?" Shawn asked, knowing Hunter had tossed and turned. Finally able to get his fingers free from the tape, Hunter looked over at his husbands worried face. "I had a dream that when he gets out he will come back for me. He showed up here and...sledge hammer." Hunter whispered the last two words.

Shawn took Hunter's head into his hands and placed a kiss to his lips. "Mark still has another 6 months and he has been getting help." Shawn said. "I know they say that but, he raped me Shawn. He and Kevin took something from me I can't get back." Hunter said and fought the tears that pricked his eyes. He had been doing so well with his recovery but the closer the time came for Mark to be released from prison the more frequent the bad dreams were becoming.

"Come on let me take you back to bed for some more rest." Shawn said as he ran his hand over his husbands covered cock. Hunter looked into Shawn's lust filled eyes, his husband always knew what to do to take bad things from his mind. Hunter pushed Shawn's hand down harder onto his growing bulge. "Sounds like that would be just what I need." Hunter said.

Shawn took Hunter by the hand and led them into their bedroom. Shawn smiled at the room it was an exact replica of the one in their old home. The home that had been destroyed by Mark and Kevin. Destroyed out of hate.

They walked into the room that was dressed in camouflage blankets and sheets. Filled with Juniper trees and plants. With crystallized water falls and began to undress. The sound of running water filled the air as Hunter entered the man he was more than proud to call his own. Shawn opened himself up to Hunter and gave all of himself to the man who thrust deeply into him.

Together the lovers came, living the dream of happily ever after...

~O~

**Some hospital...**

"What does he keep saying Nurse?" Dr. Matt Hardy asked. "He keeps mumbling that he is cold. We have several blankets covering him up and he's practically sweating but yet he says 'so cold'" Nurse Amy Dumas explained.

"Well I will check to see if he is anemic again. In the mean time just try to keep Mr. Nash as comfortable as possible." Dr. Hardy stated. "Yes doctor." Amy replied. She watched as Matt walked from the room and pulled yet another blanket over the mumbling man and she walked away.

"So cold...World so cold" Kevin whispered as he fell into a fitful sleep.

~O~

"Dada!" Anthony called out to John as his little legs wobbled to his destination. "Papa!" he yelled out to Randy in excitement as he held out his arms and took his first step. John and Randy looked on in admiration and awe as their son walked for the first time.

Anthony Keith Orton came into there lives 8 short months ago and they couldn't be happier. Both John and Randy enjoyed being parents, neither one missing their time away from the squared circle. Hunter being the owner of WWE now, have asked numerous times for them to come back but they declined. Anthony was all they needed in their lives right now to make them whole.

"Awe" they both rhymed as Anthony fell on his pampered behind and pouted. "It's alright little one get up and try again." John cooed. Anthony smiled pulling himself up only to sit back down and crawl into his parents arms. A place baby Anthony would always feel safe.

"I will get that." Randy stated as he walked over to the ringing door. He let all the guest in for Anthony's one year birthday party. They were several friends and family. Carol and John were there as well as John's brother Sean and Becky, Randy's sister.

Wade and Alex along with Heath and Justin were there as well as the new couple Kofi and Rey. Randy was flipping burgers by the grill and John had Anthony in the pool. They were having a wonderful time with friends.

Soon it was time to sing happy birthday and cut the cake. Everyone gathered round as Anthony tore through each and every wrapped gift. He squealed in delight at all of his presents.

Randy and John were happy that Anthony's birthday was a success and that they had finally put the past behind them. They were relishing in the moment of their happy life. They failed to notice the long brown-haired man who leaned on a tree watching all of them with hatred in his heart and revenge on his mind...

Bret Hart was coming and their lives would never again be the same...Hell was about to open it's doors one more time...

~v~

**I hope you liked it...PLEASE REVIEW...and let me know what you think...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}  
**

Love it...Hate it! =) Should I continue?


	2. Welcome home John and Randy

**THANK YOU ALL WHO READ FAVED AND FOLLOWEED! YOU MEAN A LOT TO ME! and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO : ** CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, waldron82, Xenarocks99, CENTON JADE, Cenaholic, AnimeJunkieGrrl, nexus angel, coreysmickey1993, RKOCena19 and LadyDragonsblood, TheBlackerTheBerry, Blazing Glory and Sadisticaly Arousing RKO JC WB ** FOR REVIEWING THE FIRST CHAPTER! I HOPE I DON'T LET YOU DOWN and THAT THE REVIEWS WILL KEEP GOING STRONG! **

**{SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

"Well I think that was a success." Randy beamed at the little boy who they had adopted. Eight filled months of happiness and joy they had been blessed with. No bad dreams of what had happened two years ago were around to be seen.

"Yes it was." John looked down at the sweet sleeping baby boy with his thumb in his mouth. They were standing in the nursery looking down at the miracle that had blessed their lives. "Well I guess we should clean up. Has everyone left yet?" John whispered as the left the nursery.

Randy stopped them down the hall to kiss John's lips. "Hunter and Shawn are still here. You know what they want to talk to us about." Randy stated as John rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know, If they can promise me no heel turns for either one of us or that we wouldn't ever have a match against one another I might consider it." John said.

Randy looked at his handsome husband and stuck out his bottom lip. "But Dimples, I want the heel turn." Randy pouted. John couldn't help but smile at his husbands cute pouty face. Inside though he was worried. There was no way he would ever be able to go back to being a heel and wrestle against Randy again.

Vince had died a couple of years back and Shane McMahon was left to run the company at the time. Shane came in and changed the WWE back to PG-14. The first thing he did was have the creative team turn John heel. John fought with all that he had to stop it from happening, sadly he lost in the end.

One night at a PPV Shane had ordered John to use a metal chain against Randy. John broke down he couldn't do it. It brought back all the horrible memories from when John had raped Randy with a chain and then his fist. John couldn't do it so it was decided that he would leave the company with the agreement to never wrestle for another organization.

Randy not wanting to be separated from his husband broke his WWE contract and together they retired from the ring and went on to adopt baby Anthony. Now though both men were considering their return because Hunter and Shawn now ran the WWE together.

A few months after John and Randy had left the WWE ratings began to drop and Shane was loosing ratings and fast. He even went as far as pay cuts to all of the roster. More than once all the superstars had threatened a walk out on Monday Night Raw.

Stephanie McMahon fearing the loss of the WWE all together took the company from her brother and placed it in the capable hands of Triple-H. She would have ran the company herself but she wanted to be a stay at home mother to the two twin boys she and long time wife Trish Stratus had adopted a few years ago.

"Lets get down stairs and we will talk about it." John said and led Randy down the steps with him. They walked into the kitchen where Hunter and Shawn sat drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey guys, still here huh?" John asked. Both Hunter and Shawn looked up at John and put on their sweetest smile.

"Yeah and I think you know why?" Hunter said. John and Randy sat down and Shawn stood up to pour them a cup of coffee. "See here's the thing." Hunter began as Shawn placed two cups of hot coffee in front of John and Randy. Shawn then went a stood behind Hunter.

"Ratings are at an all time high Hunt, I don't think you need us back." John stated before Hunter could even ask them to return for the fiftieth time in a week. "Yeah, you have that new guy Ryback and Sheamus is going strong and everyone is loving hating on CM Punk again. Plus Wade is making an awesome WWE World Champion that people love to hate as well." Randy explained.

"That might be true but, ok the truth is we miss you guys and we would love to have you on the road with us. Please just give us one year and if you don't like it we will let the both of you go freely. Hunter and I have set up a nursery for all of the moms and dads to use and we have hired the best Caregivers to look after them." Shawn stated proudly.

"You have since when?" John asked. "When we signed Alex Shelly and Chris Sabin. That was the only way they would join us is if we had a daycare/nursery type thing for their two girls, so we did. Heath and Justin use it for their son as well. The caregivers name is Victoria and she is amazing with them." Shawn went on to explain.

John looked over at Randy who had just took a sip from his cup. "I'm not going back as a heel, I can't. Randy wants to though and if you do take him back as a heel you must promise me we will _NOT_ wrestle against one another." John stated then his face turned grave serious.

"It took a long time for me to come to terms about what I did to Randy. I can't do anything that will trigger those god awful memories." John spoke honestly. Just then Randy reached out and took John by his hand. He gave his Dimples a sad look. Randy knew he had hurt John as well when he raped John in a fit of built up rage. Together though they had worked through those horrible events.

Hunter frowned remembering the lashing he had given John and the punishment Randy received from Mark as he watched. Both Randy and John feeling their release and repentance for hurting the other after the punishments were through.

"Hey Hunt, It's over now. We have moved on. John Laurinaitis and Kevin are dead. They can't hurt us anymore." John said at the look in Hunter's eyes. Dave Batista was dead as well but he tried not to think about that, or the rape he had suffered at the deranged mans hands. John knew he would have been dead if Randy hadn't came in and took Dave's life.

Hunter nodded and shook those memories from his mind. Shawn still standing leaned over his husband and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Hunter finally calmed and smiled at the two men in front of him. "Ok I agree. So will you come back then?" Hunter asked hopeful that the two men will rejoin the WWE roster.

John and Randy looked at each other, both knowing the other had began to miss their time in the ring. "Yes, but only for a year. If Anthony isn't happy on the road though I might have to reconsider. I want that put into the new contract." John stated morphing into his parental duties.

Randy also strongly agreed with John about the contract stipulations they were not going to let being back in the WWE interfere with them being good dads. "Alright deal, at anytime you feel that being on the road is affecting Anthony negatively in anyway, you will be free to go." Hunter stated.

Hunter and Shawn shook hands with John and Randy to seal the deal. "Well I guess we should let you two get to bed. I will have my lawyers draw up the contracts in the morning and give you guys a week to prepare to get back on the road." Hunter said with a wide smile.

Hunter missed having his best friend on the road with him, he was happy Randy was coming back. Shawn felt the same way about John, now the WWE could be complete again. Randy walked Hunter and Shawn to the door and hugged them good-bye.

John was washing up a few dishes when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. John sighed, "Please tell me we just did the right thing. I want what's best for him." John said as he looked up to the ceiling. He was always worrying if he was doing the right things when it came to being a good dad to Anthony.

"We did and like Hunter said if we feel like we need to we can step away. Everything will be fine. Now come on. I have a gift for you." Randy said as he pushed his growing bulge into the back of John's jeans. John turned around and smeared a few soap suds onto Randy's nose. "You do, do you? A gift huh? Well I will take that gift gladly as soon as I finish cleaning up." John said.

"Umn Nope! I give gift now!" Randy stated proudly and with that picked John up into his arms bridle style and carried him up to their room. Where he proceeded to make passionate love to his Dimples and love of his existence.

~O~

The next day John and Randy dressed Anthony and they went to the offices of the WWE. Hunter, Shawn and their lawyer was present as John and Randy looked over the contracts. True to his word Hunter had put every thing that they had asked for into the contract.

Holding baby Anthony on his lap John sighed the new contract as well as Randy. Thank yous and congratulations were said and cheers were made with non-alcoholic wine. Hunter was a recovering alcoholic and John and Randy chose not to drink around their child but cheers were made none the less.

"Welcome home John, Welcome home Randy." Shawn said as tears of joy filled both his and his husbands eyes. They were so happy to have John and Randy back home where they belonged, in the WWE. Randy and John were both happy to be back.

A knock was heard on the door and Shawn went and opened it. "Well what's all the noise men?" asked the Canadian. "We have just resigned John and Randy. John, Randy, meet the newest member of our announcing team." Hunter boasted proudly.

A smile graced the face of the Hitman. This was going to be easier than he thought...Inside Bret chuckled with all the sound of Satan...

~v~

**Hey you know what to do...So PLEASE REVIEW!...PRETTY PLEASE :) **

**Thanks dolls, Mj  
**

* * *

If you have any questions about the chapter please feel free to pm me!


	3. A seed is planted

**THANK YOU ALL WHO READ FAVED AND FOLLOWEED! YOU MEAN A LOT TO ME! and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO : ** JadeRose1, CENTON JADE, waldron82, RKOCena19, AuntJackie, AnimeJunkieGrrl, Cenaholic, Blazing Glory, Xenarocks99, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, nexus angel, CenaRKO1986, TheBlackerTheBerry and my guest

**for reviewing chapter 2! It means a lot to me! Please keep the reviews coming!  
**

**{SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

Mark looked around at his surroundings and sighed as the prison bars opened. He knew he would be getting out soon but still felt uncomfortable about it. How will everyone take to him being back out in society and who would he talk to if he got a 'craving'?

"Mark it's time for your session with Dr. Shelby." a guard stated. Mark liked the guard named Joe. He was a friendly beast and in a way reminded him of a man he once loved. A man he now believed to be dead. "Thank you Joe. How is your wife today?" Mark asked. "Oh you know the usual, ankles swelling back hurting thinking that at any moment she might pop the kid out." Joe replied.

Mark smiled at the guard. Joe was proud of his wife and six children he had. He would joke about raising a football team of all girls. Joe was a very proud down to earth family man. "That's good Joe wish her well for me." Mark said and walked down the metal hall to Dr. Shelby's office.

Mark knocked on the thick wooden door and Dr. Shelby told he to come in. "Good Mark please have a seat we have things to talk talk about today." Dr. Shelby stated. By the end of the session Mark was shocked to learn that Dr. Shelby had turned in his final evaluation and he would be going home sooner than expected.

"Hey Mark you have came a long way in your recovery. I feel you are ready to be released and in two weeks that will most likely be the case. "Two weeks, I have six months left!" Mark unhappily exclaimed. "You have been an example prisoner and you are ready to go home Mark. Mark what is it? Most men are more than ready to be released." Dr. Shelby asked.

"I, I, raped my best friend. I hurt him in horrible ways. I helped the man I love take a sledge hammer and ram it inside him. I hurt Hunter in more ways than I can count. I deserve to rot in here. I shouldn't be out. I'm a monster." Mark stated as tears threatened his eyes. In his heart he should never be free.

"My son was raped by the man who claimed to love me and I owe him to stay here and pay for what Kevin had done." Mark finally said in his heart how he was feeling. Dr. Shelby stood up from his desk and walked around it to place a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Mark you can not pay for what Kevin did. Kevin raped your son _Not_ you. Your better Mark I know it. If not you wouldn't be getting out. What time is Evan coming to see you today?" Dr. Shelby asked. "Usual time I guess, at two." Mark stated.

"Good I think we all should get together and see what Evan's opinion on your recovery is. It just might help to put your mind at ease. I really wish you the best of luck Mark. You have fought your demons and won." Dr Shelly said proudly. He knew Mark was ready to be released that the man was just feeling guilty for what he had done. He had seen this many times.

"Ok I will ask him, if he makes it. He is still WWE Champion you know?" Mark boasted proudly. "Yeah I know for what, a while now?" the doctor asked. "Yep!" Mark said happily. Dr. Shelby could see the love for his son behind Mark's eyes. "What is it Mark?" the doctor asked by the sudden look of sadness on Mark's face.

"We lost so much time. No one knew he was my son. Evan feared he wouldn't get the push he deserved and we kept apart from one another. I wish I was around more for him. Then I could have stopped what Nash did to him, Evan and Cody both." Mark said.

"Yes, well Mark you can't go back and change the past but you can fix the future. Enjoy the time Evan is willing to spend with you. He seems like a very nice man." Dr. Shelby stated. "He is and I love him, I love my son I just don't want to let him down." Mark sadly stated. Mark was hoping to build a future with his son and make up for all the horror Evan went through in the past...

~O~

"Fuck Cocoa please, push in deeper! God I need to feel your cock buried fucking deep inside me! OH yeah like that, fuck so full Cocoa!" Cody exclaimed as Evan pushed his cock into Cody as far as he could. He held it there still, to tease the younger man.

"Oh no move! please! need to feel you ram in and out of me!" Cody whined. "Shh baby doll. I'm going to fuck you so hard that the floor will vibrate. Oh god do you feel me baby? Do you feel all I have to give? Your so damn tight. Put your hands above your head and grab the rail. Your not touching your cock, I'm going to make you cum without touching what is mine." Evan cooed.

Cody did as he was told and took hold of the railing. Evan smiled at his obedient lover. As a reward Evan pounded into Cody as he said he would and thirty minutes later both men lay sweaty and drenched in white seed.

Cody dosed off as Evan held him, Evan was grateful for the man he had in his life. He was taken from Cody once and feared he would never see Cody again. A flash of the tree he had been tied to and raped at came to his mind but only a flash. Evan quickly shook the memory from his mind and held on to his lover until sleep claimed him.

An hour later Evan was woken to gentle kisses on his face. He slowly opened his eyes to the sweet face of his lover. "What is it baby doll?" Evan asked. "We need to shower and get going ok?" Cody said. "Ok" Evan replied and kissed his lover.

Together they showered and dressed. They left and drove to the prison. Evan always felt the flutters of seeing his father, it was hard for him because he was the reason his dad was there. They were on their way into the Prison when Evan felt a hand take his. "He did the crime Cocoa. He wanted to turn himself in you know this." Cody reassured his lover.

"I know, thank you baby doll." Evan stated and they went through all the searches and things to be able to sit down behind the glass to see his father. Minutes later Mark sat down in front of his son. "Hey kid how are you?" Mark asked. "Good and you?" Evan returned the politeness. "Good umm would you be too frightened of me if, me and you met with Dr. Shelby?" Mark asked.

Evan's eyes opened wide. "I'm not afraid of you dad. You didn't hurt me. You hurt Hunter. I'm ok with it, would you ask though if Cody could be with me at the time?" Evan asked. Mark nodded his head and stood up walking over to Joe. Joe nodded his head and picked up a phone.

Several minutes later Evan stood in front of a steel door with Cody, waiting for the doctor to open the door. Evan had been before to see Dr. Shelby so he was acquainted with him well but Mark was never there for one of their visits.

The door opened and Evan walked in. His heart broke seeing his father bound up by hand cuffs and ankle chains. There was a thick chain linking from Mark's wrists to his feet. He sat on a bounded bench with the ankle cuffs chained to them.

"Dad? " Evan said seeing his father like that hurt him. Mark saw the pain in Evan's eyes and it ached his heart as well. "It's alright son, I"m ok, it's just procedure." Mark said noting how Evan looked at the bound chains. Dr. Shelby walked over to Evan and shook his hand. "Sorry this isn't my office but for safety reason we must meet in a secure surrounding." Dr. Shelby said.

"Safety? Mark want hurt me." Evan said sadly. "I know that dear, come on we have a lot to talk about." Dr. Shelby said. By the end of the session Evan was all smiles his dad was coming home sooner than he thought. Two short weeks and he and Mark can begin to make up for lost time.

"Wow did you hear that dad, you will be home soon!" Evan said excitedly. Mark frowned at Evan's statement. He had a house to go to but it wasn't home. It was empty. Evan stood up from a chair and walked over to Mark. He looked at the guard that stood beside him. "May I touch him?" Evan asked.

Mark looked up with hopeful eyes at the family man. "I'm not suppose to but I will allow it." Joe said he couldn't imagine never being able to feel his girls touch for no matter how short of a time. Evan sat down beside of his father and for the first time in years touched Mark's hand.

"Dad, Dr. Shelby has helped you a lot and you have came a long way. You deserve to come home." Evan said. Mark sat in silence for a moment and enjoyed his sons touch he had missed it so much. Tears filled Mark's eyes. "What about Hunter? Is he ready for me to come home? We live in the same town, on the same block. Is he ready for me to come home?" Mark asked.

"I wish I had an answer for you dad but I don't. All I know is that time will heal of our wounds and the past is behind us. Kevin is dead and it's time to move on and go from here. I want you in my life, I want us to be the father and son we should have been all those years ago. Maybe if we had, things could have been different..." Evan let the next words drift away.

Mark flinched at the words of Kevin being gone, he truly loved the man, he even raped his best friend for the man who claimed to need him. Kevin had snowed Mark, he had been too blind to see that he was being used. Mark shook the dark thoughts from his mind and looked at his son. "You really want to spend time with me and be my son?" Mark asked in awe.

Evan saw the tears in his fathers eyes, he knew Mark was truly sorry, that and the Undertaker was nowhere to be seen. The role of the Undertaker had begun to take it's toll on Mark and soon enough became a part of his very soul. A craving to destroy lives became a part of the role he played and a very real part of his life.

Dr. Shelby had helped to put the Undertaker part of Mark to rest and quench the need to destroy forever behind the once Deadman. Mark had truly came a long way with the love of his son Evan he began to open up and feel whole, now all Mark had to do was leave prison and begin his life again.

Sadly though would everyone else in Mark's life be willing to let him live free or will they still see him as the monster they thought he used to be? "Hunter" Mark whispered. "I will tell him you are getting out soon. I will keep him posted." Evan stated, Mark nodded his head.

"Sorry but our time is up. If you need me call." Dr. Shelby stated. Evan kissed his dad on the cheek and took Cody's hand. "I love you dad see you next week." Evan stated. He knew what he had to do, he had to tell Hunter he had only two weeks to prepare for Mark's return...

~O~

At the WWE offices the welcome home celebration for Randy and John was winding down and Hunter, Shawn and Bret along with Randy and John were all walking out to their cars. "Hey John I have something for Anthony for his birthday in the trunk of my car. Will you and Randy come with me to get it?" Bret asked.

"Yeah sure be right there." John said and he and Randy said good-bye to their friends. They followed Bret to his car and John handed Anthony to his dad. Bret was all smiles when he opened the trunk. John's breath hitched at what he saw in the back of Bret's trunk.

Bret handed John the gift but John was too shocked to move. Randy placed his arm around John and held him tight. "Bret, what is that?" Randy asked. "It's a gift for Anthony." Bret spoke innocently. John took a step back from the trunk at the thick metal chain. The chain was an exact replica of the one John used on Randy. The chain looked to be tainted with blood on it.

Bret just smiled as the couple walked away. The look on John's face when he saw the chain was priceless. Bret knew what he had done would be the first step to John and Randy's undoing. He had seen the anger in Randy's eyes toward him and that was exactly what Bret wanted to happen.

An angry Viper was a deadly Viper and that was exactly what Bret was looking for, with anger came clouded judgement and with clouded judgment came the final nail in the coffin...

All Bret had to do was plant a seed...

~v~

**Hey you know what to do...So PLEASE REVIEW!...PRETTY PLEASE :) **

**Thanks dolls, Mj**


	4. A prince and his rainbow

**THANK YOU FOR READING and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO : **AnimeJunkieGrrl, waldron82, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, CENTON JADE , nexus angel, TheBlackerTheBerry, Cenaholic and coreysmickey1993 ** for reviewing chapter 3!**

**{SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

**The next day...  
**

Adam Copeland smiled as he stretched. Today was the last day of filming for his role as Dwight Hendrickson, the cleaner on Haven. He had a flight booked later to go back to Stamford, Connecticut. Hunter and Shawn was wanting to meet with him in the hopes that they could sign Adam to their commentary team.

Adam was pleased with the direction the company had taken and was really considering it, but he just wasn't sure that he was ready to sign back up for all the traveling and hectic schedules that being on the WWE Roster entailed.

"What are you going to do Copeland? You need to decide. You can't put this off any longer. What are you going to do?" Adam talked out loud to himself. He chuckled at himself. "Well you might want to start by stop talking to yourself." Emily said. "Oh, hey Em's, whats going on?" Adam asked as Emily Rose walked into his dressing trailer.

"The guys wanted to know if you wanted to go out and celebrate your last day on the set?" Emily asked. "Geez Em's I would but as soon as we wrap I have a flight out. I have a meeting with the WWE." Adam said. Emily's face dropped in disappointment. She has had a secret crush on Adam for months and was hoping Adam would except the invention.

"Oh alright well have a safe flight and I hope to see you next season." Emily stated quietly. "You will see me. Take care of yourself to Em's, it's been a pleasure working with you." Adam said as he bent down and kissed Emily lightly on her cheek. Emily blushed and turned her head to meet Adam's lips. Adam tentatively kissed her back.

Adam pulled away from the kiss and watched as Emily walked way, he frowned he just didn't have the heart to tell her that he played with the same side. For Adam it just never felt 'normal' being with a woman. He always preferred the same-sex as his own. Adam jumped from his thoughts as his cellphone buzzed.

"Hey Jay...yeah should be landing late around five...yeah I will be meeting them...OK yeah miss you too...see you soon." Adam smiled as he hung up the phone. His long time best friend Jason Reso called him to confirm his arrival. Adam had missed his best friend and was happy that they will be seeing each other later that night.

Adam smiled and dressed for his last taping. For reasons he couldn't explain he was very excited about meeting with Hunter and Shawn, he felt it was a new beginning and he couldn't wait to find out why he felt that way...

~O~

"Hey Dimples. You ok? I know you didn't sleep well last night." Randy said. "Why did he have that chain in the back of his trunk?" John asked. "I don't know Hun. Are you going to let Anthony open that up?" Randy asked as he pointed to the still wrapped gift on the table. The gift that Bret had handed John. John was so sicken by the thick metal chain that laid in the trunk they hadn't even thought about opening the gift for their son.

"Bret wouldn't want to hurt us would he? I thought he was our friend?" John stated coldly. "Dada, Papa" a call came over the baby monitor. "I hope not, we can ask he later if you want?" Randy asked. John nodded his head ans stood up from the table.

They left the gift alone on the table and went to take care of their son...

~O~

"Dr. Hardy?" a nurse asked. "Yes I'm Dr. Hardy." Jeff stated. "You have a phone call on line one from a Mike Mizanin." nurse Stevens stated. Jeff smiled brightly and nodded his head. "Thank you Kia." Jeff said kindly and picked up the phone. He waited for nurse Kia to leave the room before he said hello.

**"Hey love, what's up?" **Jeff asked the man on the other line. **"Don't, hey love me!" **Mike barked. Jeff rolled his eyes. He could tell by the mood his lover was in that tonight was about to become a very long one. **"What is it Mike?"** Jeff asked already knowing what his lover was about to say. **"I** **want to go home back to the states and civilization."** Mike whined.

Ever since they left the United States, Mike and Jeff have been living off the radar so to speak. Mike hated it because most of the time they stayed in tiny tent homes moving from one village to the next. Jeff was playing the good doctor role and Mike, well he was just plain miserable. But neither man had a choice. If they went back to the US they would be found and Jeff would lose his medical license. Jeff had been the doctor who John Laurinaitis used to get the drug that had turned John psychotic long enough for John to rape Randy.

**"You know I can't give you that, we have to stay away."** Jeff explained to the pouty one. _"Please deposit 50 cents to keep this call."_ was spoken in a foreign language.**"Fucking payphones, Damn it Jeff we either go home or I am lea..." **Jeff frowned at the silence on the other end. He knew Mike was tired of living without. There was just nothing he could do to help him and he didn't want to lose his prince.

Jeff placed his head in his hands and sighed. The harsh ringing of the phone brought him back to reality. **"My prince?"** Jeff asked. **"No, your brother."** Matt stated. Jeff gasped he hadn't heard from his brother in years. **"How did you find me? No one knows where I am!"** Jeff exclaimed. **"Ha!** **Jeffrey I always know where you are."** Matt replied and Jeff shivered at the dark tone in Matt's deep voice.

**"What do you want Matt?"** Jeff asked after finding his voice. His relationship with Matt was a rocky one. Matt had been physically abusive to Jeff as a teenager and Jeff was still trying to cope with it all. **"What do. you want with, with me Matt?"** Jeff tried to speak but it came out as a whisper.

**"I have a patient who has been in a semiconscious state."** Matt stated. **"Ok what does that have to do with me?"** Jeff asked apprehensively. **"Well, when he is conscious he will repeat the same thing over and over.** **World so cold is one phrase."** Matt said.** "Matt, what the fuck does this have to do** **with me?"** Jeff asked becoming annoyed.

**"When he's not saying World so cold, he is repeating a name over and over. It's your name Jeff. Jeff Hardy." **Matt explained. **"Ok so what's the patients name?"** Jeff asked in curiosity.** "Kevin** **Nash."** Matt replied as Jeff dropped the phone.

**"Jeff, hey bro!"** Jeff heard Matt scream over the phone. Moments later a laugh followed by a click was heard. Jeff began to rock in his seat as he pulled his knees up close to his chest. Kevin Nash was supposed to be dead. What in the hell did a supposed dead man want with him? Jeff thought for hours over what he needed to do. He couldn't have Kevin Nash ruining his life. He needed to get rid of him.

Mike stormed through the door in full-blown poutiness, bottom lip sticking out and arms crossed. He froze at the somber look on his rainbows face. "What is it my rainbow? Where has your color gone." Mike asked seeing the distressed look on Jeff's face.

"Oh my prince. What am I going to do? Kevin is still alive. I have to go take care of this. I need Kevin out of the picture for good." Jeff explained. Mike stood with his mouth agape. "We're going back to the States?" Mike squealed happily, not even caring they were going back to take another humans life. Jeff couldn't help but smile at Mike's excitement.

"Yes my prince, we are going home. But only to take care of Nash and leave. My brother is there with him and I really don't want to be around him longer than I have too." Jeff said quietly. Mike gave a grave look when Jeff mentioned Matt. Mike knew every last detail of what Matt had done to Jeff. Maybe he could get some justice of his own for his lover.

"Mike I don't like the look in your eyes." Jeff said as he stood up from his desk. "It's in the past Prince, you need to let it go. Taking one mans life will be enough." Jeff stated as he leaned in a kissed the lips of his prince. Mike only nodded his head in response. Matt had hurt his rainbow and now he could make him pay...

~O~

Adam stepped into the building of the WWE Headquarters, later that evening. He was making his way off the elevator, not watching where he was going he stumbled into someone. "Hey dude watch where you are going." The wavy haired man barked.

Adam looked up. "I'm so sorry sir, I wasn..." Adam's words halted as the realization hit him head on. He had just literally ran into the hitman himself. Bret was about to speak but his words were caught, the look in Adam's beautiful green eyes made his heart do something he hadn't felt in years. It leapt.

"Adam, how have you been?" Bret asked the younger Canadian. "Good I just finished...taping Haven." Adam tried not to stutter. The look in Bret's eyes was one of passion and recognition. "So what brings you back here?" Bret asked. "I have a meeting with Hunter and Shawn." Adam replied. "Are you coming back then?" Bret asked hopeful.

Adam continued to look into the hazy hungry eyes. "Umm yeah I think so." Adam stated. "Good welcome back." Bret said and reached out his hand for Adam to shake. Adam took Bret's hand in his and tiny little jolts of electricity ran through both of their arms, straight to their hearts.

Something amazing was happening between two men, but how would one react if he knew about the others thirst for revenge...

~v~

**PLEASE REVIEW...REVIEWS IS WHAT WILL KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING! **

**THANKS...Mj :-)  
**


	5. Peanut butter pancakes

**THANK YOU FOR READING and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO : ** nexus angel, JadeRose1, CENTON JADE, waldron82, Xenarocks99, AnimeJunkieGrrl, TheBlackerTheBerry, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X and Cenaholic

**for reviewing chapter 4!**

**{SWEETNESS}**

**a/n**: this story has nothing to do with current **wwe** storylines or wrestlers injuries! Mj**  
**

**~O~**

Cody placed his hand on Evan's cheek and moved in to kiss his lips. "I know your nervous Cocoa but you need to eat." Cody coaxed. Cody and Evan sat in the comfort of their home eating breakfast at the kitchen table. They were enjoying peanut butter pancakes with bacon and milk. Evan had Cody sit beside of him for comfort.

"I'm trying baby doll, I just, well I don't know how Hunter is going to react when he learns that Mark will be home in two weeks." Evan said as he picked at his peanut butter pancakes. "Hunter saw him once didn't he?" Cody asked, lifting a piece of bacon from his plate.

Yeah but I don't think he received any closure from it. Oh God Cody, what am I going to say. How is he going to react?" Evan exclaimed. "Shh Cocoa, here let me take your mind from it." Cody whispered and picked up some whipped topping from his pancakes onto his finger.

Evan smiled as Cody placed the sugary topping onto his bottom lip. "mmm" Evan moaned out as Cody licked the cream from his lips. He parted his lips just as he grabbed Cody by the back of the head and pushed his tongue in deep.

"Strip now!" Evan panted as the kiss halted. Cody happy to keep his lover calm for the remainder of the morning, jumped up from the table and began to remove his pajama top and bottoms. "Come here." Evan stated as he picked up a finger full of peanut butter and cream. Cody stepped out of his red silk pajama bottoms and moved closer to Evan. His cock standing proudly before his love.

Cody bit his top lip as Evan began to smear the warm liquid onto Cody's growing cock. Evan looked up into Cody's eyes as he sat before him and his eyes grew dark. "Cody, I want to play tonight, It has been so long and I miss it. Will you be alright with that? I won't do anything you are not ready for." Evan asked.

Tears pricked Cody's eyes, he had wanted to play for so long but was afraid Evan was not ready to jump back into their submissive and dominate roles from the past. Before John and Kevin had raped and tortured them, Evan was the dominate in their relationship and Cody loved being the submissive one. A special large box lay untouched for over a year underneath the bed in their bedroom.

Cody nodded his head as a tear fell. "Yes sir I would love that." he whispered. Evan smiled and claimed Cody's cock into his mouth. Evan hummed around the taste of peanut butter cream and pre cum. "aauuhhhh" Cody let the moan pass his lips. Happy at the moment that the blinds were closed in their kitchen. But even happier to have his lovers lips wrapped around his cock.

Evan pulled off from Cody's cock with a frown crossing Cody's pouty lips. Cody smiled as Evan took more of the creamy topping and placed it on the head of his cock. "Hands behind your back Cody." Evan stated. Cody sighed he was hoping Evan would call him pup. Their play name for him. He just obeyed and cupped his hand behind his back.

Evan feeling playful took more of the peanut butter cream into his mouth. He opened his mouth showing Cody just how full of the liquid it was, then he brought Cody's sugar covered cock back into his mouth. Evan began sucking on the mushroom head. Fondling Cody's warm balls in his hand.

Cody almost lost it as the warmth of Evan's mouth and the contents in it covered his burning cock. It was hard for him not to move his hands from behind his back and run them through Evan's hair, but the felt the need to obey. Cody, lost in his own needs, didn't notice the grin on Evan's face as Evan took his free hand and gathered some syrup on his left finger.

"AhhHH" Cody moaned a he felt Evan push in a syrup cover finger into his ass. Cody pushed back on the finger to get it in deeper. Evan released Cody's balls and smacked Cody on the ass. Cody's breath hitched and his tummy flipped. It had been such a long time since Evan spanked him and it felt like heaven.

"Oh Please? Please again." Cody whined wanting more of the tiny sting that came with his lover spanking him. Evan didn't spank him again he just deep-throated the cock in his mouth and sucked harder. Teasing Cody, Evan rubbed the ass cheek he had spanked.

"mmmm" Evan hummed around the meat in his mouth and swallowed harder around it, he knew Cody was about to fill his mouth. Evan pushed the finger in deeper and found Cody's bundle. Cody instantly erupted, his cum sliding down Evan's throat. Cody's body trembled as the seed found its home in Evan's stomach.

Evan pulled off from Cody's now relaxed cock and he looked up. Still sitting in the chair at the breakfast table he smiled at Cody and licked his lips. "That was a wonderful breakfast, and tonight I get my desert. You, me, and a very special box." Evan stated, then licked his lips again.

"Bend over baby I need to lick you clean." Evan stated as he stood up and removed the thin material of his pajamas over his full erection. Cody just stood there and locked eyes with Evan. "Now Pup! I will punish you if I have to tell you again! Present your ass to me!" Evan stated.

"Oh please punish me." Cody whispered. "Tonight my baby doll, I will give you what you want. Now bend over so I can lick you clean." Evan cooed. A wicked smile crossed Cody's face, just the thought of the leather strap across his ass made his cock come to life once more. "Ahh I seem to have made my Pup excited?" Evan asked. "Yes sir" Cody replied and turned around facing the kitchen table, placing his hand on them.

Evan kneeled down onto the floor and spread Cody's ass apart. Evan blew onto the puckered flesh. "mmmm" Cody moaned as a warm tongue began lapping at his hole. Evan, tasting his lovers ass and the syrup that remained, delved his tongue in deeper. His tongue probing and tasting Cody and what was left behind of the surgery liquid. With his free hand Evan grasped his dripping need and began palming his cock.

Cody pushed back to try to get more of Evan into his ass. Evan pulled back and admired the view before him, his lover with his hands on the table and his ass out for him to feast on. "Damn Cody I need to fuck you and now!" Evan exclaimed.

"Oh please, yes, fuck me sir. Cocoa!" Cody begged. Evan stood up and thrust his cock into Cody's barley prepped tunnel. The table moved and milk sloshed out of the glasses. Cody gasped at the initial burn but craved it. His Cocoa was his master now and he was awed by it. Evan reached around Cody and placed a hand on his throat. "I'm not going to touch your cock pup, but you will cum." Evan stated.

"Yes sir, for you sir." Cody said as he felt Evan push his cock in deeper. Evan pulled out and thrust back into Cody hard. Cody was breathless as Evan continued his relentless assault on his prostate. His cock leaking onto the floor below.

"Let me hear you baby doll. I want to hear you cum for me." Evan stated gently as he tightened his grip on Cody's throat and thrust into him again and again. "Oh yeess so full and oh god Cocoa, here I come baby, ohhhh yyyeeeesss cummiinng!" Cody screamed out as Evan came with him, seed covering the floor. Evan's cum filling Cody, some of it ran down the sides of Cody's ass.

Evan left his still pulsing cock in Cody's ass and gently rubbed his hand along Cody's throat. Cody lowered his head in a submissive manner. "I shall collar you tonight and you shall be my puppy again." Evan stated. "Ahh yes please, master." Cody said as his hand touched Evan's.

They had worked hard to overcome what had been done to them and now they were truly ready to move on. Tears fell from both their eyes, they were finally free of the past and all the horror that was left behind...Truly left behind.

~O~

Shawn gasped as he held his husband in his arms. "I have you Hunt, please wake up!" Shawn pleaded. He knew Hunter was just having a nightmare but Hunter was in pain. "get it out! Hurts! Mark please!" Shawn's heart fell. Hunter was dreaming about the rape.

"Hammer. nnnooo hurts. Mark out get. it out..." Hunters cries faded out until a scream ripped into the room and Shawn's tears fell like rain. He wished he had been there to protect the man he loves when Kevin and Mark raped and abused Hunter. "Wake up baby, it's not real." Shawn said, but once it was real and Hunter had to live through it. Even a tough, capable man like Hunter would be changed forever by the events of his past.

Shawn wiped the tear that had fallen from his lovers face. "Heartbreak!" Hunter jolted awake with the cry of Shawn's nickname. "Yes baby I'm here. It's alright Hunt, I've got you." Shawn stated as Hunter curled up into him. Shawn lovingly ran his hand up and down Hunters back.

Hunter noticed the tears that fell onto Shawn's bare chest as his own. Hunter sighed. "What is it Hunt?" Shawn asked. "I had a nightmare, it had been so long since the last one. I hate them, they bring everything back to the surface." Hunter explained.

Shawn looked down at Hunter and kissed his forehead. "I know hun. I wish I could take them from you forever." Shawn stated. Hunter looked up and smiled at the honesty on his husbands face. "Well you could help me to forget about the last one." Hunter winked.

Shawn yanked off the bed sheets and tossed them to the floor. Wasting no time he grabbed the bottle of lube. Five minutes later he was riding the hard pole that was his husbands cock. Thirty minutes later and the nightmare was all forgotten as husband and husband held each other in a cum peppered bed...

~O~

"So cold...world so cold." Kevin groaned out as he stared up at the ceiling. A young man entered the room and sat down beside of Kevin and touched his hand. A tingle ran up Kevin's arm at the touch. He turned his head and looked to the person who touched his hand.

"Hey big sexy. I thought you were dead." the man said as a tear fell from his eyes. Kevin turned his head and looked up at the ceiling. "I am, GO" he spoke and the young mans heart broke. "Your not dead and I'm not leaving, not yet anyway. I do have to match tomorrow night on Raw but I'm staying till then."

Kevin looked at the short-haired man with a lip ring. For the longest time he did not move. "Why are you here?" Kevin asked. "Because you were once my lover and I thought I lost you. I still love you big Kev." Cm Puck spoke honestly.

"After all I have done?" Kevin asked. Phil nodded his head. "How did you find me?" Kevin asked. "I didn't Paul Heyman did. Kevin snorted, "Yeah sounds about right. Nosy fucker. Go Punk, I'm not good for you. People think I'm dead, we can't be together." Kevin stated coldly. Phil's heart froze at those words.

"Kevin I'm not losing you again and I don't care that they think you are dead, this could work in our favor." Phil said. "What in the hell are you talking about?" Kevin asked. "Revenge babes. Revenge on the people who put you here." Phil stated calmly.

Kevin thought back to the sledge-hammer that hit his head and the man holding it. "Hunter" Kevin stated. "Yes and the others" Punk stated. Kevin looked at Phil and kissed his hand. "You really want this? I still have rehab to go through for my legs but we can soon, it that is what you truly want?" he asked with a dead voice. "Yes" Phil responded.

Kevin could see the evil in his past lovers eyes, it made his heart feel love again. Punk however failed to tell him that it was only one person he truly wanted and that he was going to use Kevin to get the man in his bed...

~O~

Shawn sat his legs on Hunter's lap they were watching morning cartoons on the TV in the lounge. "Who could that be?" Hunter asked at the sound of a knock on the door. "Not sure" Shawn said and stood up from the warmth of Hunter.

Hunter followed Shawn to the door. "Hey Evan, Cody. What's up?" Shawn asked at the two men who stood before them. Hunter froze at the look on Evan's face. A bad felling flooded through him as Evan began to speak.

"Hunter there is something I need to tell you." ...

~v~

**PLEASE REVIEW...REVIEWS IS WHAT WILL KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING! **

**THANKS...Mj :-)**


	6. Nightmares and opening old scars

**THANK YOU FOR READING and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO : ** JadeRose1, TheBlackerTheBerry, LadyDragonsblood, CENTON JADE, waldron82, Xenarocks99, nexus angel and ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X

**for reviewing chapter 5! **

**{SWEETNESS}**

**~O~  
**

"Hurts! John FUCK stop! STOP! CHAIN!" a cry was ripped into the early morning. A naked John ran back into the room from the bathroom he had been in. He froze at the sight of Randy naked and thrashing around on the bed. The blankest and sheets had been tasseled to the floor. Randy had his legs spread wide and his knees bent as if he was being raped. Water of sweat and tears fell from Randy's face.

John couldn't move he was frozen in his spot as Randy thrashed around under an imaginary person trying to get away from the metal chain. "Pull it out! Hurts! What did I do?" Randy screamed John's name before the quietness claimed the room and Randy passed out in his sleep. Randy's legs falling to the bed.

John wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, then noticed he had been crying. After looking in horror at Randy for a few more minutes he went back into the bathroom and wet a wash cloth with warm water and carried it back into the bedroom. He walked over to Randy's side of the bed and softly sat down.

Gently so he wouldn't wake Randy, John wiped the sweat and tears from Randy's tormented face. "I'm so sorry I did that to you baby. I would give anything to go back in time and erase what I had done." John whispered. Randy began to move under the feel of the cloth. He began to come around and wake up.

"Dimples?" Randy asked as his eyes began to flutter open. "Right here baby." John stated. "Wha, whats going on?" Randy asked disoriented. "You had a nightmare, your sweating and I'm washing your face. I hope that is alright?" John asked.

Randy nodded his head trying to recall what the nightmare had been about, then he remembered the chain and gasped, sitting back but not meaning to he pulled away from John. "I'm sorry, so sorry I hurt you." John whispered, he sat the cloth down onto the table and stood up.

Randy looked down at his hands, they began to tremble as he recalled what he had done to John. A memory flash of raping John flooded his mind. The large dildo being rammed into John and the fear that he would leave him, only to have John open his arms and take a crushed Randy into them.

"Dimples, I hurt you too. I wish we both could go back in time and erase what happened, but we can't." Randy's word trailed off into the unknown. John walked back over to where Randy laid and looked into the eyes of his loved one. "We can't change the past dimples and we were doing so good with the future." Randy stated.

John looked at Randy with uncertainty as the love Randy felt for John poured out of them. "Come back to bed Dimples. It's still morning and Anthony is still asleep, I want you in my arms." Randy explained. John hesitated but picked up the discarded blankets and walked back over to the bed. He recovered Randy and climbed under the covers into the safety of his husbands arms. Randy took John into his arms and kissed his cheek.

Both men were confused as to why Randy had the nightmare, it had been such a long time since any nightmare had happened about the events. "I'm alright Dimples, no need to tremble." Randy stated, it was then that John noticed he was laying trembling in his husbands arms.

The gift still sat untouched on the table in the kitchen, every time Randy saw it he thought back to the bloody chain in the cars trunk. Randy touched John's face and kissed his lips. "I love you baby." John whispered and drifted off to sleep.

Randy continued to hold John and looked up to the ceiling, what if he dreamed about the chain again, he lay awake afraid a nightmare would come and claim him yet again...

~(~

Shawn took Hunter by the hand to keep him still. Evan lowered his head and Cody braced himself for what was about to come. Hunter ran his free hand through his hair. "Hunt, you will be ok, we will get through this, I swear." Shawn encouraged.

Hunter looked at Shawn with a mix of exhaustion and disbelief. "He's not ready yet!" Hunter stated coldly. Evan sighed, "Sorry Hunter but Dr. Shelby seems to think he is and so do I." Evan responded. Hunter pried his hand from Shawn's and began an angry pace of the floor below.

"Wait! Don't I get a fucking say in this?" Hunter exclaimed after a silent moment. Shawn walked over to Cody and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Cody I think you should take Evan and go home. We need some time to get used to this idea." Shawn stated.

"Time to get used to it!" Hunter barked and everyone jumped. "Hunt this is a shock to you and we need to take a deep breath and cope with it. Mark is coming home whether we like it or not, It has already been decided." Shawn said trying to reason with the tall irate man.

Cody walked over to Evan. "Hey Cocoa we should go." Cody stated. Evan looked at Hunter and frowned. "Dad is better, I miss him and want him home." Evan said. Hunter snorted and walked up to Evan over towering his smaller body.

"Dad! Your Dad, helped rape me with a god damned sledge-hammer! I was fucking forced to suck his dick and you say that son of a bitch should be back in society! He lied to me! He was suppose to be my best friend! Best friends don't do that to one ANOTHER!" Hunter screamed. Evan jumped back but decided to stand his ground.

"I understand that Hunter, I do but my father has received tons of hours of therapy and countless hours of rehab. I feel bad about what he had done to you. You were there, you went to see him. You said yourself you thought he was a changed man." Evan stated.

"Yeah but that was when he couldn't get out to, to, touch me again." Hunter spat and he turned his back and stormed out of the room.

Evan and Cody both looked at Shawn. "I'm sorry Shawn but I felt I should be the one to let Hunter know dad will be home in thirteen days" Evan said. "Yeah, I need to go check on him. Evan please keep Mark away until Hunter is ready to see him. Even if it is about coming back to the WWE ok?" Shawn asked.

"Dad knows his time with the WWE is over, he won't be bothering Hunter on any level, I can assure him that." Evan said. Shawn nodded his head. "So how are the two of you doing? There's as inner glow about the two of you," Shawn asked, wanting to change the subject.

Cody lowered his head and Evan smiled at Shawn. "Well I'm happy for the both of you." Shawn spoke honestly. "When is he getting it back?" Shawn asked. "Tonight" Evan stated, Cody blushed and brought his hand up to his bare neck.

Everyone in the locker room knew about Cody and Evan's lifestyle and they all approved, not one superstar poked fun at Evan and Cody's life of dominance and submission. Cody used to wear his collar proudly. He loved the feel of the leather-bound collar fastened around his neck and the statement of being owned it made him embrace.

Evan looked up at Shawn. "I hope Hunter will be alright." Evan stated. "He will, eventually. Well take care boys." Shawn said needing to get to Hunter. Evan and Cody nodded, they both left Hunter and Shawn's home.

Evan felt uneasy as they walked away. Something in Shawn's eyes had fear written in them...Evan wondered if Shawn was afraid of Hunter or what the man might do.

~)~

"Welcome home Rainbow." Mike said and kissed Jeff on the lips. They were currently at the hospital Matt Hardy worked at. "Don't get carried away my prince. We still have to stay hidden or incognito" Jeff stated. "Yeah I know." Mike pouted. Jeff walked up to Mike and placed his hand on Mike's bulge.

"Do you think blowing me will take my mind off of having to hide from everyone?" Mike asked. Jeff shook his head, smiled and dropped to his knees. "Stop the elevator." Jeff stated. Mike looked down at Jeff and smiled as he pushed the little red button that stopped the elevator at the hospital in between floors.

Mike waited impatiently as Jeff opened his fly of the pants he wore and pulled out his cock. "Place your hands behind your back and grabbed the rail." Jeff coaxed. Mike smiled and grasped at the metal railing. "Mmm yes!" Mike exclaimed as Jeff swallowed his cock into Jeff's throat.

Dressed in a black skirt and tight tee-shirt with leather jacket, Jeff raised his skirt and pulled over the thong. He found his own cock and began to jack it off as he sucked on the meat in his mouth. Mike pushed his hips forward to get his cock further into the heat.

Jeff pulled furiously on his cock and exploded his jizz onto the floor below as Mike spurted streams of cum down Jeff's opened mouth.

Jeff stood up and they rearranged their clothes as the elevator began to make its assent to the next floor. To the people who entered the elevator thought Jeff and Mike looked like a man with his girlfriend. Dressed in disguise no one could tell the couple was anything out of the ordinary.

They left the elevator and Jeff made the way to an off the hallway room. Mike could tell his rainbow haired lover was beginning to get nervous at seeing his brother again. Jeff checked the number to the room. Room 69, Jeff knew there was an evil meaning behind the room number Matt had picked.

Matt licked his lips as his brother knocked on the door. He frowned as he opened the door and saw who was with Jeff. "Brother, You look, pretty." Matt stated. Jeff grasped Mike's hand for comfort and the feeling of being protected.

"Let's go Matt. Give Jeff the information he needs so we can go." Mike stated. Matt smiled and walked closer to Jeff. "You want the information then Mike needs to leave us alone." Matt stated. Jeff's breath hitched and his palms began to sweat. Mike could sense the fear coming from Jeff.

"I'm not going anywhere. I refuse to leave him alone with you." Mike stated. Matt looked from Mike then back at Jeff. "Very well Jeff, I can play your game. If that is what you want then Mike can stay." Matt said.

Jeff let a sigh of relief pass his painted lips. Matt smiled at Jeff's relief and a gleam hit his eyes. "Show me Jeff and I will give you the information you need." Matt stated. Jeff looked at his older brother confused. "What are you talking about? Show you what?" Jeff asked, beginning to feel nervous.

Blood began to boil in Mike's veins when Matt looked at Jeff's skirt. "Lift it up and show me. It's been so long and I miss looking at it. I miss touching it. Kissing on it, making it grow." Matt stated. Bile rose in Jeff's throat at what his brother meant.

"No I can't do that." Jeff stated. "Very well then, you will not get what you need and then Kevin could come after you first, then Mike could be in danger." Matt said and pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket. He saw the fear for Mike behind Jeff's eyes.

Pulling a lighter from his front pocket Matt went to burn the information. "Show me or I destroy it." Matt warned. Jeff lowered his eyes. "Ok" he said in a small voice. Mike looked at Jeff, he knew just how much this would take from his lover.

Matt put the lighter away and licked his lips once more. Jeff took his hands and raised the hem of his skirt. Looking away from Matt and placing his head on Mike's chest Jeff lifted his skirt up to his waist exposing himself to Matt.

Mike placed his hand on Jeff's cheek and pushed Jeff's head to his chest lightly as Jeff pulled his thong down showing his brother what he wanted to see, his cock in all its naked glory. A tear slipped from Jeff's eyes as his older brother looked at his dick.

For what felt like hours but was only a minute, Matt admired what he once felt belonged to him. Matt admired the scars that were still there, scars he created that marked his brothers cock as his own.

Jeff pulled up his thong and lowered his skirt all the while his head kept buried on Mike's chest. Matt handed over the paper to Mike and looked at Jeff. "Poor little Jeffy, well I had hoped it would grow larger after all these years, well you could always get those extends pills." Matt laughed and walked to the door.

"You want more information Jeffy it will cost you more. I would love to play with it again, make it grow and well you remember the fun we had together." Matt stated, then walked away.

Mike took Jeff fully into his arms. "Let it out baby, go ahead let it out." Mike stated and that's all it took for Jeff to open and the sobs to begin. Mike would be there for him forever no matter what happened to them...Jeff's body and mind still held the scars Matt had put on him and left him scarred forever.

~O~

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING! **

**THANKS...Mj :-)**


	7. Freedom

**THANK YOU FOR READING and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO : ** nexus angel, CENTON JADE, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry, waldron82 and AnimeJunkieGrrl **for reviewing chapter 6!**

**{SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

**Two weeks later...  
**

"Wow You seem to be making a very fast recovery. Glad to see you are all warmed up and no longer cold." nurse Amy stated as she fussed over her patient. Kevin sat up in bed and Amy helped to pull a blanket up just over his hips.

"When can I get out of here? I have things to do." Kevin asked. Amy walked over to the water pitcher and poured Kevin a cup of water. "Well you are getting stronger and your physical therapy seems to be going well. How is the strength in your legs now? and in your Right hand, that was more of what Doctor Hardy was concerned over." Amy asked as she handed him his water.

Kevin stiffened up at the name Dr. Hardy. He recalled the long black haired man in the white lab coat. He knew it wasn't Jeff but just now wondered if there was a connection. The drugs they had him on were now wearing off and his mind was clearing to the point where things were coming in to focus.

"Amy? Can I ask you something?" Kevin asked. Amy blushed and nodded her head yes. "Does Doctor Hardy have any brothers?" Kevin asked. Amy frowned hoping that Kevin was going to ask her something about herself.

"No, not that I'm aware of. He never mentioned any. Why do you ask?" Amy asked. "I knew another Hardy that was a doctor a while back. I was just curious if they had a connection." Kevin explained. Amy shrugged her shoulders and checked Kevin's vitals.

"So that man that has been coming to see you, he seems to be the reason for the fast recovery. Is he your brother or relative?" Amy asked. Kevin's breath quickened and a gentle smile crossed his face. "His name is Punk and he is my boyfriend. We are lovers." Kevin let it slip before he could catch his tongue.

"Wow, never played you for the type." Amy stated and covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry that was very unprofessional." Amy gasped. Kevin placed a hand on one of hers. "No it's alright, I'm gay, have been all my life." Kevin stated with a smile. He had always been at home in his own skin.

"Well anyway Punk seems to be the best medicine and speaking of medicine, how is your pain." Amy asked. "Tolerable, I don't want any pain meds if that is what you are asking. Mucks with my head and I need to keep it clear. I want to get out of this place." Kevin stated.

"Alright, I will see what I can do. Doctor Hardy should be making rounds later this afternoon and I will tell him you are asking to go home." Amy said with a smile as she walked to the door to leave. Kevin smiled back and leaned back on the bed, he was happy to be ready to go home. He had his man back in his life. He wondered how the man that used to be in his life was.

Kevin closed his eyes and allowed himself to think about that love. "Mark" he whispered out into the now silent room...

~)~

"This is it. Are you ready?" Dr. Shelby asked. He could clearly see the big man tremble. "I don't think so." Mark said. Dr. Shelby patted Mark on the back. "You will do fine. I have set up your out patient therapy with me three times a week at first, and if you need me more than that, we will work around that." Dr. Shelby assured.

Mark sighed and nodded his head yes. He knew he had came a long was in over the year he had been there, but he worried how people would look at him. Deep down he knew he was healing but yet a sliver of fear held within. A fear that he might snap and go back to the man he once was. He feared the release of the Undertaker. A man so cruel and so evil he would rape his best friend.

Mark shook his head at the bad thoughts, he missed Hunter and wished he had never listened to Kevin and his plan, and the words of pure Satan that ran from him. Mark wanted so badly to feel loved and he truly thought that Kevin Nash had loved him. "Mark what are you thinking?" Dr. Shelby asked.

"Kevin, I really should see his grave." Mark said. "Yes that would add some closure." Dr. Shelby agreed. Mark knew that only Kevin's ashes were laid there but he felt the need to visit and put closure on the toxic relationship.

"So is your son picking you up?" Dr. Shelby asked as he and Mark followed guard Joe through the many steel doors. "Yes he and his boyfriend Cody are. I still can't believe the man I loved was the same man who raped and tortured them." Mark sighed.

"Come on you didn't know and your son forgives you. Let the past be in the past and enjoy tomorrow. Hell just enjoy to day. Your free to go Mark take care." Dr. Shelby said as the final door was opened.

Guard Joe handed Mark his belongings and gave the big man a one armed hug. "Best wishes Mark." Joe stated. "You too Joe." Mark replied and walked out into the morning sun and his freedom.

"DAD!" came an excited shrill that filled the brisk morning air. Evan bounded up to his dad with Cody in tow and gave the man a really large hug. "God it's nice to see you on the outside!" Evan exclaimed. "Yeah and it feels good too." Mark said and ran his free hand over his hair.

"DAD! What did you do to your hair?" Evan asked. Mark tried not to, but a gentle blush crossed his cheeks. "Um I needed a change so I cut it off. Looks bad huh?" Mark asked his son and ran his hand through his shorn hair once more.

"No dad it looks good on you, Just different. I like it! It's nice." Evan said. "Mr. Calaway." Cody said politely holding out his hand. "Call me Mark, son." Mark replied. Cody smiled at his lovers dad as they shook hands.

"Well let's get you home." Evan stated. Mark frowned, he knew his house was still there but he feared the emptiness of it. "Hey, would you like to come and stay with us for a couple of weeks, just until you get your footing?" Evan asked and Cody smiled.

"No I don't want to impose." Mark stated. "Please I really would like for us to begin making up for lost time." Evan said, he knew if he didn't pull the big cards out, his dad would just go home to a very empty dusty house.

Mark looked at Evan and saw the longing in his boys eyes. "Alright son but only a week. I'm a grown man and..." Mark's words were halted when his son jumped and through his arms around him. Evan fought back a tear. "Your home dad! I love you!" Evan said. Mark fought tears of his own as he hugged his grateful son...

~(~

Bret sat at the announcers table and watched as John worked out in the ring. John and Kofi Kingston were doing normal running of the ropes. He growled as Randy walked down the ramp and stood ring side. The sweet look that Randy gave John made him want to vomit.

Randy looked on and laughed at the fun Kofi and his Dimples were having. Desire to hurt the happy couple crept through Bret's veins as he sat there watching. His blood began to boil and his heart grew dark as John climbed from the ring and placed a big kiss to John's lips in front of him.

Bret did smile however at the dark circles under John's eyes. It was apparent the man was not sleeping well and Bret loved he idea that he was behind it. He knew it would be a matter of time that fatigue would take over and John would make a mistake in the ring. Then he wouldn't have to lift a hand in harming the face of the WWE.

Bret was about to stand up and interrupt the happy couple when he noticed the man behind his plan making his way over to him. Better for Bret was the fact that the man didn't even know he was about to become involved in the destruction of the happily married couple.

"Hey Adam." Bret said with a wide smile. "Hey Bret, how are things?" Adam whispered, his cheeks flushed from the way Bret was looking at him. Something about the older man turned his insides to goo.

"Good just watching John workout with Kofi in the ring. Here I'm sure John must be thirsty, why don't you go take this bottle of water over to him." Bret suggested. Adam gave Bret an odd look at first then thought "why not". Adam took the bottle and walked over to the couple who were still sharing light kisses of affection.

"Hey Adam hows it goin?" John asked. "Good, you were working out hard, thought you might need something to drink." Adam said and handed John the water. "Thanks man." John said as he opened it up.

No one noticed the huge smile on Bret's face as John drank the cold liquid down. "Don't you love it when history repeats its self." Bret sighed happily...

~v~

**So tell me what you think? Reviews for this story had drop dramatically! I need to know if this story is worth even going on and posting another chapter! ...**

**So PLEASE REVIEW! ...  
**


	8. When History repeats it's self

**THANK YOU FOR READING and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO : **Xenarocks99, waldron82, CENTON JADE, JadeRose1, TheBlackerTheBerry, nexus angel, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X and Blazing Glory **for reviewing chapter 7!**

**{SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

**warning: dark chapter...please read at your own risk...  
**

**~(~)~  
**

"Shh baby, I've got you, I'm right here." Shawn cooed as he ran his hands through Hunter's long hair. Hunter's head was on his chest and the bigger man was trembling from yet another nightmare. "We re going to get through this you and me, you are going to be ok." Shawn assured.

This was the morning that Hunter and Shawn both had been dreading. The return of Mark. Mark was free from jail now and the nightmares grew worse for Hunter. Shawn secretly feared Hunter's relapse in his drinking. He had noticed at times Hunter eying certain bars and stores where alcohol was sold.

"Hey let's get away for a while. Take a vacation into the mountains. We can go hunting for bear and wild animals." Shawn said with a smile in his voice, he was trying to calm Hunter from his nightmare. "Can't, we have work." Hunter said in an emotionless voice. It was a tone Shawn feared as well. For months after Hunter's attack, Hunter remained emotionless. His voice showing it.

Hunter felt a tremor run through Shawn and he looked up into his eyes. "Hey, I'm going to be alright." Hunter said trying to quench Shawn's concern. "Come on let's shower and dress. We need to head over to the arena. I promised John and Randy we would workout with them." Hunter said, wanting to take Shawn's mind off of things. And it worked too because Shawn slapped Hunter playfully on the back.

"You did what?" Shawn exclaimed. "You heard me. _WE_ are working out with the talent today in the weight room at the arena." Hunter stated. "Awe man! why did you say that for?" Shawn whined. "Awe shucks, come one old man, got to keep up them muscles." Hunter chided. "Old man! Who are you calling an old man?" Shawn asked. He knew Hunter was trying to lighten the mood and break away from the tension the nightmares had brought.

Hunter just laughed and climbed on top of Shawn and kissed him gently. Shawn could tell by the look in Hunter's eyes that the nightmare still haunted him. They kissed some more and Hunter finally removed his hard body from Shawn's below. Both men retrieved what they needed then showered and dressed for the day.

They were on their way out the door when their house phone rang. "I will get it. Go ahead and take our things to the car" Hunter said. Shawn nodded and began grabbing up their belongs but something told him to wait.

Shawn watched Hunter as he ended the call. The fun Hunter, had left the building. "It was them. Mark's free. He was released into Evan's custody this morning. About thirty minutes ago." Hunter stated in a somber voice.

Shawn dropped their belongings and took his husband into his arms. "We will be alright. We will get through this." Shawn said. Hunter grunted in return. "What I wouldn't give for a..." His thoughts were cut off by a touch of a hand. "Your stronger than that Hunt. You're a strong man and you do not need it." Shawn said.

"Did I say that out loud? I thought, I thought it inside." Hunter asked, ashamed. Shawn looked at him in sadness, "It was written in your eyes." Shawn replied. Hunter frowned and nodded his head. "I wont drink, I promised you I would never again. I would never take the chance and become violent with you again. It killed me what I did to you." Hunter said.

"I know baby and that is in the past. Together we can and will conquer. Never forget that." Shawn said. "Ok" Hunter whispered and they shared a deep kiss. Hunter let a tear fall for what he had done to Shawn one drunken night. He had never touched Shawn like that since...

**_Later at the arena..._**

No one noticed the huge smile on Bret's face as John drank the cold liquid down. "Don't you love it when history repeats its self." Bret sighed happily. "What did you say?" Michael Cole asked as he sat down at the commentary table. "Oh nothing, I was just talking to myself." Bret stated.

"You do know that's a sign of insanity?" Cole replied. Bret just smiled a wicked smile and patted Michael on the back. He licked his lips as he watched Adam walk back over to the table and sit down.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Adam asked. "Oh all kinds of yummy things." Bret whispered low in a deep voice. The way he said it had Adam's blood rushing straight down to his jean covered bulge. Bret tried not to laugh as he watched Adam adjust in his chair.

Suddenly a slap was heard and everyone stopped what they were doing to find out where the noise had came from. What everyone saw was Randy Orton holding his cheek as an angry John Cena walked away.

Adam was about to jump up and go over to Randy when Bret grasped his hand hard. "Stay! Let them handle it on their own!" Bret ordered in a tone that had Adam sitting back down and not moving. Bret saw the hurt look in Adam's eyes and laid a gentle hand down onto his upper thigh. He grasped Adam's leg lightly.

"I just didn't want you getting involved. It's probably nothing more than a spat anyway." Bret said and Adam nodded his head, enjoying the feel of Bret's hand. Bret however was turning cartwheels and handsprings inside as he watched Randy walk away toward the ramp.

History was definitely about to repeat its self...

~o~O~o~

Hunter and Shawn were making their way through the halls of the arena as a loud crash was heard coming from a private locker room. "God Hunt, that's John and Randy's room. What the hell are they doing in there?" Shawn asked as a bad feeling crept up on him.

"I don't know but we are going to find out." Hunter said as they walked up to the door. "Please Dimples I'm sorry! What are you doing? Stop please God STOP!" Randy screamed through the door. Hunter tried to opened the door but it was locked.

He knocked and yelled Randy's name but all he received was a deafening scream in return. "NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!" Randy cried out and then there was silence. Nothing but an eerie silence. Shawn looked at Hunter and tears filled his eyes. He knew what had happened behind the closed-door.

"I'm going to go find security to open the door. We need to go to the daycare and check up on Anthony." Hunter stated. "I will stay right here and try to get one of them to come to the door." Shawn spoke. Hunter nodded and walked away from Shawn.

Moments later and Hunter came back with the key. A few other superstars had gathered back around the door but Hunter had threatened their jobs if they didn't leave. Hunter unlocked the door and his and Shawn's heart broke.

John was sitting beside of an unconscious Randy. Randy was laying on his stomach with blood seeping from his behind. "What have I done? What have I done?" was all John could say as he looked down at his bloody fist.

John was still fully clothed but Randy was naked from the waist down. Randy's trunks had been ripped from his body. Hunter couldn't move at first, not knowing what to think. Shawn however took off his jacket and laid it over Randy to cover him up. "Shut the door Hunt." Shawn stated.

Hunter walked inside and closed the door. "John what did you do" Shawn asked the man who repeatedly asked the same question. Shawn checked Randy for a pulse and found it was good. He figured Randy had passed out from the pain.

Hunter took a closer step to John and looked in the young mans dazed eyes. "John are you on something?" Hunter asked. John just kept up the same reiteration. Shawn was shocked when Hunter slapped John on the face. "Damn it Cena! Snap the fuck out of it!" Hunter growled.

John finally looked up at Hunter and the reality of what he had done shown through. It took Hunter's breath away. Shawn looked at John's bloodied hand. "Did you do what I think you did?" Shawn asked with bile rising up in his throat.

John could only nod in response. Randy finally groaned and gasped for breath. "Dimples? Hurt..." Randy said then fell back into unconsciousness. "Why John? Why did you hurt him in such a way, again?" Hunter asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. I, water? I took a drink of water...and then...I was...mad and angry...and Randy was in front of me. He touched me and I slapped him and came back here. I got more angry and when Randy came in, I locked the door and I grabbed him, and OH FUCK! I NOOO!" John screamed and immediately became sick. Before he could stop himself he vomited onto the floor.

Randy stirred again as John's scream pierced his darkness. John jumped as he felt Randy's hand touch his leg. It felt as if Randy's touch burned his skin. He stood up and headed for the door. "I'm sorry Randy! So fucking sorry!" John cried as he ran through the door.

Randy cried out for his dimples, but his John was gone. In more ways than one, his Dimples had disappeared...

~(~

"What did you give me!" John screamed in Adam's face. Adam looked stunned at John. John had walked out to the arena by the ring, over to the commentator table and grabbed Adam by his neck. Adam gasped at John's bloody left hand.

"I don't know what you mean John." Adam said. Bret sat there and watched all of this unfold. "There was something in the water! What was in it!" John yelled. "John I, it was..." Adam said. Bret stood up pretending to protect Adam.

"John it was just plain water. I gave it too him to give to you. Here look I have more of them." Bret said and showed John the unsealed water bottles. "What the hell did you do John get onto a lovers spat and hit the hubby?" Bret laughed. John's eyes turned cold.

"No I raped him with my fist!" John spat and the darkness claimed him. Adam watched as John fell to the ground. Bret however stepped over John's body and walked away...

~v~

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING! **

**THANKS...Mj :-)**

* * *

a/n: so I'm having way too much fun writing this story! So I do hope everyone will keep reviewing because this story isn't going to end anytime soon =) love MJ!


	9. Aftermath

**THANK YOU FOR READING and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO : ** JadeRose1, AnimeJunkieGrrl, waldron82, Sadisticaly Arousing RKO JC WB, TheBlackerTheBerry, Xenarocks99, nexus angel and ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X **for reviewing chapter 8!**

**{SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

"What did you give me!" John screamed in Adam's face. Adam paled, looking stunned at John. John had stormed out to the arena by the ring, over to the commentator table and grabbed Adam by his neck, lifting the older man up by the collar of his shirt. Adam gasped at John's bloody left hand.

"I don't know what you mean John!" Adam exclaimed, in shock by John's actions. Bret sat there and watched all of this unfold. He didn't like John manhandling Adam but it was what happened and he couldn't stop it now.

"There was something in the water! What was in it!" John yelled, anger raking his body. "John I, it was..." Adam said in confusion. John squeezed tighter, by then Bret had enough of John's angry hands on Adam. Bret stood up pretending to protect him.

"John it was just plain water. I gave it too him to give to you. Here look I have more of them." Bret said and showed John the unsealed water bottles. "What the hell did you do John, get into a lovers spat and hit the hubby?" Bret laughed. John's eyes turned deadly cold.

"No I raped him, with my fist!" John spat and the darkness claimed him. Adam watched as John fell to the ground. Bret however stepped over John's body and walked away. He walked over to the ring as Kofi climbed out of it.

"John, hey man wake up!" Kofi stated as he leaned over a downed John Cena. He saw John go down but never heard what was said. "I got this" Bret stated as he walked back over to the table and he dumped an ice-cold glass of water on John's face. John spat and shuttered as he woke up from passing out.

"John you alright?" Adam asked. John just grumbled incoherent words and sat up wiping the water from his face. Shawn came down the ramp at the time and over to John. "I have him, you men go. Come on John we need to get Anthony and get you settled." Shawn said. Shawn looked up at Bret and became unsettled by the look on the older mans face.

"Shawn, Randy?" John asked removing the thoughts from Shawn's mind. "Come on let's get you back there with him before we send him to the hospital. Kofi, Bret, Adam, this goes no further than us, if you say anything out to the public or other superstars, you will be fired." Shawn warned. The men agreed and Shawn helped John to the back. Shawn was grateful that only three superstars had seen what happened.

"You alright man?" Shawn asked. John shook his head no. "I meant physically. you looked like you fell pretty hard." Shawn stated. "My head hurts, think it hit the chair or something. There was something in that water Shawn. Why else would I have done what I did?" John asked confused.

"We will figure it out. Hey why don't you go get washed up and then you can go see Randy and we can get Anthony. Hunter and I are giving you guys a couple of weeks off due to family matters." Shawn said. They stopped by a bathroom and John washed up, he looked into his eyes but nothing was there. He left the bathroom and walked out to Shawn.

"Thanks" John whispered and followed Shawn back into the locker room where Randy was. Hunter had Randy standing up and leaning against him. "John go! We have to get him to the hospital and checked out." Hunter growled as John entered the room. Randy looked at Hunter with an angry glare. "John lets just go and..." Shawn's words were stopped by Randy's open arms to John.

"I can't hurt you again Randy. I'm sorry...but I..." "You can't do this, please, Dimples don't go!" Randy begged knowing what John was about to say. Randy was certain that John was drugged again and that was why he became violent and used his fist on him. He was in a lot of pain but he needed John with him.

John turned away and walked down the hall to the nursery. Shawn went after John and a shiver went through him as a desperate scream for Dimples was heard throughout the back halls of the arena.

John stopped at the nursery door. He sighed and a tear fell as he looked in at Anthony playing with his toys. "Hey John, you alright? You look pretty rough?" Phil said, he had taken the caregivers a snack when he saw John by the door.

"I'm fine." a lifeless tone filled Punk's ears. "Well hey, if you need to talk I'm in room 661 in the hotel. You know I can keep my mouth shut. No pipe bombs I promise." Phil said. He liked John as a friend and really wanted to be there for him. "Thanks Punk, but I need to get Anthony and get him settled. I have the night off and I want to get him home, well to the hotel." John explained. "Ok man, well I'm here if you need me." Phil said and led John into the room.

Shawn got to the nursery in time to see John pick up Anthony into his arms and hug him tight. He sighed, he knew what needed to be done. John walked out of the nursery after grabbing Anthony's things. "John, I think you should let me and Hunter watch Anthony for the night. You are in no condition to watch him and Randy is on his way to the hospital with Hunter." Shawn said in the most gentle tone.

John's eyes grew wide. "I'm fine with him, Anthony will be safe with me." John said clearly getting upset. "John we are not even sure what happened to you and what caused you to hurt Randy again. I think it would be best if Anthony stayed with me just for tonight, Tomorrow we will work things out then alright. Please, for your son's sake?" Shawn asked.

John looked at Anthony and a tear fell. Anthony took his tiny hand and wiped the tear away. John kissed Anthony's hand and looked him in his tiny blue eyes. "Papa and Dada need you to stay with uncle Shawn and uncle Hunter tonight ok. Be a good boy for them and I will take you to the park tomorrow. Your papa and I love you very much." John said.

Then sadly with a breaking heart he handed Anthony over to Shawn. Immediately Anthony began crying and wanting his dad. John let his tears fall freely as he walked away from his son and his life...He pulled out his cellphone and sent a text...

**~(~)~  
**

**later that night...  
**

"Hunter? You need to let this go. You can't go hurting John when we are not really sure what happened." Shawn said. "Not sure what happened? You heard what John said. He raped Randy and with his damn fist. Just like before." Hunter said as he paced the room. They were currently in the master suite in their hotel.

"Shh Hunter, please keep it down, baby Anthony is in the other room asleep." Shawn asked. Shawn didn't trust anyone looking after Anthony so he took it upon himself to watch him until they figured out what to do about what happened between Randy and John.

Randy was laying in the hospital in a private wing exclusively for superstars who were suffering from "exhaustion" and needed rest. No one knew where John was at the moment. John had handed Anthony over to Shawn after he woke up. He knew he was in no condition to watch over his son at that moment. It was one of the hardest things he had done.

"He will be punished Shawn. You know the vow I made to them on their wedding day. I did it once and I will do it again!" Hunter barked. "Alright Hunt, I understand. Lets just give it some time though. Hell knowing John he will ask you too anyway." Shawn said.

Hunter had been referring to the last time he had punished John, it was after John had raped Randy with the chain and then his fist. Hunter had made a vow to them on their wedding day that if John ever hurt Randy that he would punish John and now he would have to do it again.

"We need to find out what happened Hunter." Shawn replied. "Awe poor kid. He wants his dads." Hunter said as the cry for papa and dada was heard. "I will get him." Shawn said. "No let me. It will help take my mind off of things." Hunter stated and walked out of the main room into a smaller bedroom where Anthony was sleeping. The hotel had brought up a baby bed and play pen to help accommodate the young one.

Shawn placed his head in his hands, he hated what was happening to John and Randy again...

~)~(~

**Meanwhile...**

"Cocoa, um, I love having your dad here, but what will he say when he sees this? I can't keep wearing turtlenecks all the time and I don't want to take it off while we are at home." Cody said. "Doll he is not going to say anything about your collar. It is very tasteful and beautiful" Evan replied. He ran his fingers over the leather collar with his name etched in the front of it.

"My dad is the undertaker I'm sure he knows about these things. It will be ok and as your master doll, I demand you wear it." Evan said. Cody tried to hold his cock back but the demand was getting to him. Well not so much the demand but the way Evan spoke it.

Cody lowered his head and smiled. "Yes sir" a shy reply was heard. "Now leave your shirt off and wear only your jeans and let's go. Dad is waiting for us so we can eat." Evan said, he was proud of Cody and wanted to show him off. Cody was only slightly afraid of what the deadman would say but if it made his owner happy then that was what he was going to do.

Mark looked up from the kitchen table and sat the newspaper down. "Dad there is something you need to know." Evan stated as he walked out with Cody behind him. Mark took note of the way Cody was dressed and noticed the collar around the young mans neck.

"Your Cody's Dom, right?" Mark asked. "Yes father I am and we live a Dom/sub lifestyle. We used too always, before...they happened." Evan said. "May I sir?" Cody asked. Evan nodded and Cody wrapped his arms around his waist. Cody kept his eyes away from Mark.

"It's alright son. Enjoy him, Cody seems to thrive in your presence. All I ask is that there is no fuddy duddy business in front of me." Mark said. "Dad! That's strictly for the bedroom. Well for now anyway." Evan stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Can I help with dinner?" Mark asked. "Nope Cody's is a mean cook when it comes to steaks, he will be serving up tonight." Evan replied. Mark nodded his head and picked back up the newspaper. He smiled warmly very happy that his son's life was back to normal...

~(~)~

"Can't we just forget he's even here?" Mike asked. "I wish my prince but if he remains around he could find a way to do harm to us. I want that man out of our lives. You heard what Matt said. Kevin has been saying my name. I want him gone." Jeff calmly stated.

Jeff and Mike were currently standing outside of the rehab center Kevin had been moved to. They had made plans to end Kevin's life and never look back. Matt was leering at them from the front door. He licked his lips when he saw his baby brother.

"Do you really think it is going to be that easy brother?" Matt said to himself. "Hey Dr. Hardy." Amy greeted. "Hey Miss Dumas, is every thing all set?" Matt asked. "Yes sir, Kevin has been set up in your home. I explained to him that it is part of his final therapy before going home." Amy explained.

"You have done well for me Amy. Go home and tend to our guest and I will be home to reward you later. There is someone I need to see first." Matt said. Amy leaned in and kissed Matt on the cheek. "I look forward to it." Amy said. "So do I" Matt replied but he wasn't talking about her, he was looking at his brother...and in a way a brother shouldn't...

~v~

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING! **

**THANKS...Mj :-)**


	10. Friends?

**THANK YOU FOR READING and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO : **JadeRose1, CENTON JADE, waldron82, nexus angel, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry, and ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X **for reviewing chapter 9!**

**{SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

"You have done well for me Amy. Go home and tend to our guest and I will be home to reward you later. There is someone I need to see first." Matt said. Amy leaned in and kissed Matt on the cheek. "I look forward to it." Amy said. "So do I" Matt replied but he wasn't talking about her, he was looking at his brother and in a way a brother shouldn't.

Matt watched as Amy walked away from him to leave the hospital. Amy walked right past Mike and Jeff, never even knowing who the man with rainbow colored hair was.

Jeff took Mike's hand as they walked into the hospital. He stopped cold when he seen Matt. "Hey baby brother, you're looking good." Matt stated as he eyed his brother up and down. Jeff was dressed in tight black jeans and lose white top.

"Matt, why are you here?" Jeff asked. "Um well baby brother, I work here. Duh, forget already?" Matt stated. "No I just didn't think you would be here." Jeff said, wishing Matt was not there. "Well you called to confirm that big Kev was still here so I knew you were probably on the way here." Matt replied.

"Oh so you know why I'm here then?" Jeff asked. Matt nodded his head and touched Jeff's hand. Jeff flinched at the touch. "I'm here to help you, come I will lead the way. Oh your boy needs to stay where he's at. It's a private wing and you could make people suspicious." Matt explained.

Jeff gave Matt an odd look. The hospital he worked at never had a private wing, but he had a task to do by keeping him and Mike safe, so he had no choice but to complete his task. "Jeff can I speak with you in private for a moment?" Mike asked, Matt let go of Jeff's hand with a frown.

Jeff followed his prince over to a far corner out of the way where Matt could not hear. Mike took Jeff's head in his hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I don't like this baby, I hate the way he is looking at you. Lets just leave, we can figure another way to do this. I love you rainbow, I don't want him to hurt you." Mike spoke honestly.

"I love you too my prince, but we need to do this. I will be ok, will you wait for me?" Jeff asked. Mike sighed and nodded his head, he feared there was another meaning behind those words. "I will wait for you forever, you know that." Mike replied.

Jeff kissed Mike passionately on the lips as tears welled up. He was afraid something was wrong, he knew the look on Matt's face. Jeff reluctantly ended the kiss and they looked into one another's eyes and they parted. Jeff walked back over to Matt and Mike sat down in the lobby to wait.

"Let's go I will take you to him." Matt said as he wrapped an arm around his brothers shoulders. A chill ran over Jeff as they walked to the elevator. Mike watched as his lover disappeared in the arms of his abusive brother...

~(~)~

"So John, want to tell me what happened?" Punk asked. John just sat with him on the bed looking down at the floor. They were just two floors down from where Hunter, Shawn and baby Anthony was. "I hurt him again? What kind of husband does that?" John asked as he looked at his left hand.

Phil laid a gentle hand on John's back to comfort the bigger man. "You are a good husband Cena, you just got angry right?" Puck asked, he was trying his best to understand. John sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I don't know what happened Punk. I just drank the water and then moments later I snapped." John replied. His emotions were all over the place.

"I wish I could tell you what happened, but what I can do is be here for you. Come on I will run you a bath, I have some awesome bath oils that are guaranteed to help you relax." Punk suggested. "I don't have any clothes with me." John said as he looked up from his hands and lifted his head.

"Well I could go to your hotel room and grab your things while you soak." Punk suggested with a smile. John sat and thought for a moment. "Yeah sure, um Punk?" "Yeah" Phil replied. "Would you mind if I stayed here just for tonight? Anthony is sleeping with Shawn and Hunter and Randy well, he is not here." John asked, his tone filled full of sadness.

"Sure man, what ever you need. I have a spare bed anyway. I'm your friend John, that's what friends are for. Sit tight and I will run your bath." Punk stated and jumped up from the spare bed to go run the bath. John sat there with his thoughts on a little person a couple of floors away.

John pulled out his phone and called Shawn. Satisfied by the end of the call, he smiled lightly. Anthony was safe and fast asleep. John missed his son terribly but knew he was doing what was best, he had to make sure he would not hurt anyone else. He didn't feel angry now, but he still feared a relapse.

Several minutes later Phil emerged with his sleeves rolled up and wiping his hands on a hand towel.

"All set, how about you tell me what you want to wear and I will grab it for you. I need your key card." Punk stated. "What if I snap again?" John asked, Seeing the fear in his eyes, Punk wanted to put John's mind at ease. "Well I will give you the GTS and put you to sleep." Punk smiled at him.

John smiled and shook his head, he knew Phil was trying to lighten the mood. He gave Punk his key card and told him what to get, then Punk left the room to get John's things.

John walked into the bath room and removed his clothes. Slowly he stepped into the hot water and sank down letting the hot water and bath oils do their work.

John stayed in the tub until the water chilled, he stood up and stepped out. Once again he looked in the mirror seeing nothing in his eyes, he was still confused about why he done what he did. He dried off and put on one of those standard fluffy white hotel robes.

He walked out expecting to see Punk and his clothes on the bed, but Punk was nowhere to be seen. John yawned feeling tired suddenly. Still in his robe he turned down the spare bed and climbed under the covers, falling asleep instantly.

Punk walked into the room with John's things, he smiled seeing John under the covers of the extra bed. Quietly Punk sat down John's things and dressed for bed. He had already showered and all he had to do was dress in his pajamas. He climbed into his own bed and looked at his friend.

A longing hit Punk's heart but he fought it as he fell to sleep...

~)~(~

"Dimples" Randy whispered in the dimly lit room. A feeling of pain and grief, ran chills over his body as he wiped a tear. He hated feeling the pull to John but he loved him even though the man he loved had raped him again. Randy was thrust from his thoughts as a light knock was heard on his door. He jumped at the thought it could be John.

"Come in." Randy grasped the sheets tightly in a fear that he hated to feel. His breathing leveled and his heart rate eased as a young man walked into the room. The tall young man stood there in black jeans and a gray loose shirt, his long black hair fell over his shoulders in soft curly waves.

"Hey" the young man said with a gentle tone. Randy watched as his visitor walked over to him. He automatically began to feel at ease and his fear left him. In the man's presence he felt calm and safe.

"Hey, how did you find me?" Randy asked. "It wasn't easy, I hope you're not mad at me for being here? I was just worried about you." Randy smiled at the man and shook his head no. "Nah I'm not mad. Just hurt, how could he do this again?" Randy asked his close friend.

"Wish I could make you feel better Rand. I wished I had the answers you speak of. Maybe you could just take the time while you're recuperating and figure things out. I know you love him, but Randy he hurt you badly, twice, hell almost three times." he replied.

Randy sighed he knew his friend was telling the truth. The long black-haired man reached out and took his friend by the hand. "Get some sleep dude, you look exhausted." his friend suggested. Randy shook his head no. "I can't, don't want to be alone." Randy stated, hating the fear he felt at the thought of being alone.

"It's alright. I will stay here with you. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me too." Randy yawned and nodded his head. He squeezed his friends hand tighter as his friend sat down and finally fell into a restless sleep. His friend sat there think about how he met Randy, he was glad his father had wrestled for the WWF and was a member of the hall of fame.

Randy was his friend and in his life, and for that the young man was very grateful...

~(~)~

"Where in the hell are we Matt? This is not a hospital room." Jeff said as he looked around his surroundings.

The only answer he relieved was a slap to his face and a forced kiss to his lips.

Matt reached down and grabbed Jeff's jeans, ripping them opened.

Jeff gasped as Matt touched him down there. Bile rose to his throat he knew exactly what Matt had in mind...

~v~

** Give me your thoughts...and Please review!**

** Keeps me growing as a writer!**

**Thank you love Mj =)  
**


	11. Self doubts and fears

**THANK YOU FOR READING, Faving and alerting and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO : **JadeRose1, CENTON JADE, nexus angel, TheBlackerTheBerry, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, Xenarocks99 and waldron82, and animefreakpunk for reviewing chapter one :) **for reviewing chapter 10!**

**{SWEETNESS}  
**

**~O~**

Randy cried out screaming as the fist went into him. He was lost in a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. Roman woke startled by the horrific scream. His heart ripped, a vow hit his soul, one he knew only he could keep and in silence he would.

"I have you Randy. It's alright. I'm here for you." Roman stated and kissed Randy's hand. "Dimples, stop please!" Randy cried out yet again in his sleep. Roman stood from the chair he had fallen asleep in and climbed up to Randy and took the trembling older man into his arms.

"Pain, hurts!" Randy cried his voice falling to whimpers in Roman's large protective arms. "I know it hurts. I've got you, your safe." he told his best friend from years ago. Roman sighed, he wished he had never left Randy but he had training of his own and football took him away and made his life a busy one. One where there was little time for friend, or any kind of social life really.

Somewhere inside, Roman blamed himself for not being there for Randy and leaving the older man alone. "Hurts" Randy whispered as he was rocked back into Roman arms.

"It will be ok." Roman said and continued to rock his best friend back into a dreamless sleep...

~)~(~)~

"Good morning Shawn." Hunter whispered. "Morning hun." Shawn whispered back. "Dada, papa!" came small cries from between them. Hunter rolled his eyes, but smiled as they looked down at the little boy. Sometime in the middle of the night a little boy cried and cried and the only way to sooth him was to bring him into their bed.

"I will change him, you make his bottle." Shawn suggested, he knew Hunter was not even going to touch a dirty diaper and boy did baby Anthony have one. "Yeah ok, how does Randy and John do this everyday?" Hunter asked, shaking his head in wonder. "DADA! PAPA!" cried the little boy. "Way to go Hunt, you just had to say their names." Shawn scolded. "Sorry" Hunter pouted and kissed his husband on the lips.

Shawn stood up from the bed and picked up Anthony. "Come on. Your Dada will be here soon baby. Let's get you all cleaned up and fed first ok?" Shawn asked. Anthony shook his head no as little streams of snot and tears ran down his reddened face. "Dada! Papa!"...

Shawn watched as Hunter climbed out of bed, both men still in their pajamas, Hunter grabbed his robe and took of out of the room. Hunter was all smiles when he reached the living room area of the site He knew though that Shawn would make him pay later for the whole not changing diapers thing. He licked his lips, it had been a long time since they had played rough and he would gladly be the submissive one, for when Shawn dominates, it takes him to a whole other world.

Hunter sighed happily as he went through the diaper bag looking for something to feed Anthony. A knock was heard on the door. He smiled hoping it was John, then Anthony would be happy and could go home. Then he and Shawn could have some good marital fun before going to the next town.

He looked through the peephole of the hotel door and his heart stopped.

Instead of opening the door he took steps back. He fell down to the couch and sat trembling with the jar of apples in his hand...

~)~(~

John woke with an arm around him. It was heavy with sleep as the man behind him held him. Lost in waking sleep he smiled. "Love you baby. Anthony, is he awake yet?" John whispered. He opened his eyes and looked down at the tattooed arm, the wrong tattooed arm.

"Punk?" John gasped and jumped out from under the covers, the memories of yesterday flooded his mind. John closed the robe he was still wearing, tightly. His mouth was agape as he looked down at Punk who stared up with shock in his own eyes. "What the hell Punk! What are you doing in bed with me?" John exclaimed.

Punk looked flustered and confused at the same time. "I um, John you were crying last night in your sleep. You woke me up and I went to over to the bed and climbed in to hold you. You were crying for Randy saying how sorry you were. I was just trying to help and comfort you that's all." Punk explained.

John's breathing leveled and he unclenched his fists. "Oh, ok sorry man didn't mean to flip out you. Sorry if I kept you awake." John spoke honestly. "It's ok man really, just don't freak out on me anymore ok?" Punk asked. "Sorry, did I scare you Phil?" John asked at the slight look of fear on Punk's face.

"To be honest yeah, but I'm ok, You were just startled is all." Phil stated. John's look softened and he lowered his head. He hated the thought that he made another person afraid of him. Something was changing, he was frighted of what he did, he hated that he was making people fear him.

"Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you Phil I promise." John whispered. Punk walked up to John and placed his hands on John's shoulders. "I'm not afraid of you. You did nothing to make me fear you. You said yourself you were drugged and that you were not in control, I believe you John." Punk stated.

John sighed, he was glad Phil believed him, he just wished he believed himself...

~)~(~

**_Meanwhile_**

"What was in the water?" Adam asked Bret. Bret held the phone in his hand at his ear as he looked down. Adam had just showed up to his hotel room this morning. **"Thanks, good news, yeah, I need to call you back"** Bret stated and ended the call, he looked up at the long-haired man before him. Adam stood with his hands on his hips, his long hair flowing around his face.

"Good morning to you too, Adam." Bret said as he opened the door wider allowing Adam to come in. Adam looked around the suite, he smiled it was nice and like his own. Filled with plants, flowers and it had a warm outdoorsy feel to it. He stepped into the room and tried to keep his eyes from Bret's bare chest and the tight black jeans that hugged his hips low.

Bret smiled, "Are you checking me out, Copeland?" Bret asked. Adam blushed and turned his head away. "Hey it's ok. I find you attractive too." Bret said and walked up to Adam. Adam looked into Bret's eyes, they were so deep and he became lost in the color.

Bret leaned in to kiss the younger man, but was halted by a look of sadness on the face before him. "What was in the water, Bret?" Adam asked. Bret ran his hand through his long brown hair, the hair was still wavy and wet from his shower.

For a brief moment the truth was about to be exposed.

Bret closed his eyes, only to open them moments later. "There was nothing but water in the bottle." Bret stated, a hint of order and sarcasm behind the statement.

Adam took a pause in his life to examine the brief expression of truth behind Bret's eyes.

"Why did John say there was? His voice, his pain was so, real?" Adam asked confused as to why he felt John was speaking the truth.

Bret looked into the green eyes that would haunt him later...

"He raped Randy before, no drug was detected. What makes you think he was drugged this time?" Bret asked the younger man.

Adam ran his hands through his long hair and looked distraught. Bret's question hit his heart. How did he really know?

Bret looked at Adam with a look that took Adam's breath away, All that mattered at the time to Adam was the man before him...The look Bret gave Adam erased all thought of the bottle of water.

Bret grasped Adam's hair in his hands and revenged his lips to his own. Adam's breath hitched at the pain from the deep kiss.

"Did I hurt you?" Bret asked. Adam sucked on his bottom lip, still tasting Bret and shook his head no. Bret smiled and looked into Adam's eyes. He could feel a future there.

"Spend the day with me? I was just about to order breakfast. I would love it if you joined me." Bret asked. Adam looked into Bret's eyes once more and saw the sincerity behind them. "Ok, I haven't eaten yet anyway. Where is your room service menu?" Adam asked.

Bret smiled at Adam and handed his the menu. He hoped for now Adam will forget what happened yesterday and just let it go.

Adam read over the menu with thoughts, he hoped Bret was right and telling the truth, for now he had no choice but to let it go...

~)~(~

"Dad? Did you talk to him?" Evan asked. Mark shook his head no. "Give him time dad, he will talk to you." Evan stated. "I think I should stay away from him for now." Mark replied. He knew it was too soon but he didn't want to just up and surprise Hunter at the arena.

Mark had agreed to be there for Evan at the up coming PPV. The PPV was a few day's away and Evan was going to lose the belt to Kofi Kingston. Kofi had fought hard for his push and now was his time to shine. Evan was happy for his friend, but knew it would hurt him none the less, So he wanted his dad to be there for him.

"What happened?" Evan asked as Mark sat down on the sofa. "Not too sure. I knocked and no one answered. I heard a baby cry though, someone was in there." Mark explained. "A baby? Anthony maybe?" Evan wondered. "Not sure but he needs to know that I am traveling with you." Mark sighed heavily. He hated that Hunter hated him, but he knew they were never going to be friends again.

"I knew I should have went with you." Evan said. "Your pet is sick, it's only reasonable that you would want to be with him." Mark said. Cody was battling the flu, he was too sick to hardly shave. Evan shaved him earlier that morning, but left the mustache, he smiled thinking about the stash that graced his baby dolls lips.

Mark rolled his eyes at his son. "Go to him, I will try to reach Hunter, maybe Shawn later." Mark suggested. Evan smiled back and walked away back into the bedroom where his sick baby lay. Mark pulled out his cellphone and sent a text...

~)~(~

"Who was at the door?" Shawn asked as he carried baby Anthony into the room. Hunter sat shivering. "Hey baby are you cold?" Shawn asked. Hunter continued to tremble. "He was here" Hunter whispered. "Who?" Shawn asked.

"Kevin"...

~v~

**Hey you know what to do...So please review...  
**

**Thanks =) Mj**


	12. A new rage growing and Loss

**THANK YOU FOR READING, Faving and alerting and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** JadeRose1, CENTON JADE, nexus angel, TheBlackerTheBerry, waldron82, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, Xenarocks99, takers dark lover and Blazing Glory **for reviewing chapter 11!**

**~O~**

Shawn walked over to Hunter with Anthony in his arms and sat down beside of him. "Kevin? Hunter, Kevin is dead." Shawn said. "Don't you think I know this!" Hunter barked and stood up. He ran his fingers through his long hair and began to walk the floor. "It was him! Right outside the damn door! I know what I saw Shawn!" Hunter growled.

Anthony began to cry again, Hunter's booming angry voice frightened the young child. Shawn bounced Anthony on his knee. "Calm down Hunter, I believe you alright. You don't have to get so angry. And your scaring Anthony." Shawn scolded.

Hunter's looks softened, he tried to place a smile on his face and look at Anthony but he was failing. "Sorry kiddo, didn't mean to scare you." Hunter said. Hunter jumped and stopped moving at the knock on the door. "Dada!" Anthony yelled and reached for the closed-door. "I hope so kid." Hunter stated. Shawn watched as Hunter remained still as stone, he could see the very real fear on Hunter's face.

Shawn sighed heavily, he stood up with Anthony and walked over to the door. Shawn opened the door and Anthony squealed out as he saw his 'Dada' out in the hall. John smiled and with tears in his eyes he took Anthony back into his arms. John hugged his son tight, he had missed him so much.

"Is everything alright?" John asked when he saw the look on Shawn and Hunter's faces. "Yeah just a bit tired." Shawn said. "Come on in and I will get Anthony's things for you," Shawn stated. John nodded and followed Shawn into the hotel suite.

"How was last night? Any more anger issues?" Shawn asked out of concern. He wanted to make sure it was safe to give Anthony back to John. "I had no more 'episodes', I don't know what it was." John replied sadly. Shawn nodded and watched as Hunter gathered baby Anthony's things.

"Was he good for you two?" John asked. "No he kept crying for you and Randy. God, how do you two do this everyday?" Hunter complained. John smiled, and kissed Anthony on the cheek. The little boy was already calm and smiling in his daddy's arms.

"It's not easy but we take it one day at a time. I love being his dad, Randy and I both do." John said. He became sad at the thought of Randy. "Have you heard from him yet?" Shawn asked. He could tell where John's thought were. "He tried to call me a few times." John said softly.

"Do you not want to talk to him." Shawn asked confused. "I love him Shawn. I just don't want to hurt him again." John explained. "That's understandable." Shawn replied. More would have been said but Hunter handed John, Anthony's things.

"Here. He hasn't eaten breakfast yet. None of us have." Hunter growled. "Sorry and thanks for watching him." John said. Hunter just shrugged his shoulders and opened the door for John to leave. Shawn walked John and baby Anthony out of the suite. Hunter closed the door behind them.

"Shawn, what's going on with Hunter?" John asked. He could tell something was going on with the older man. "Don't say anything but Hunt thinks he saw Kevin at the door this morning." Shawn explained. "What! really?" John asked.

"Yeah I sent Hunter out in the living area to get Anthony some food while I change Anthony's diaper and Hunter was trembling on the couch when I came out. I asked him what was wrong and he said he saw Kevin at the door." Shawn explained.

"Wow, who do you think it really was at the door?" John asked. "Not sure, I just know to wasn't big Kev, couldn't be the man is six feet under." Shawn stated. "John nodded his head, he was about to reply when his cell phone rang. "Voices" came over the phone loud and clear.

"John aren't you going to answer it? He called us last night and this morning. He misses you and his son." Shawn said. John frowned and nodded his head. "I miss him too. I'm going to go to the hospital and see him now. At least in the hospital I can't hurt him." John whispered.

"I hate what you two are going through." Shawn said. "Yeah me too, well guess I should get going. I need to take Anthony to see his Papa." "PAPA!" Anthony screamed and began to cry. "Yep you better get going. Take care John and we will see you in the next city for the PPV." Shawn said. He watched as John left and walked down the hall.

Shawn opened the door and walked in, a pair of eyes had watched him walk into the room. A broad smile graced the face of the man. His plan was working perfectly...

~)~(~

"Wouldn't answer huh?" Roman asked. He saw the tears pool in Randy's eyes. "No it went to voice mail. Anthony is ok though. Shawn said he was fine. I miss him Roman." Randy said, talking about his son. Roman nodded his head.

"So how is your dad?" Randy asked. "Good, last I heard he and your dad were going on a scouting trip. Something about wanting to take in new talents into the school." Roman stated. "Yeah my old man is always looking for the next great Randy Orton." Randy laughed. Roman loved hearing his friends laughter.

They sat in peace for a few more moments when the door opened. Dr. Sabin walked into the room. "Randy, déjà vu huh?" Chris asked. Randy shrugged his shoulders. "You do know I'm suppose to call this in to the police, right? Dr. Sabin asked.

"Yes, but please don't. We have been through enough." Randy pleaded. "I will have to speak to John when he gets here. I have the test results." Chris stated. "Results?" Randy asked confused. "Yes, John came by my office late last night wanting a drug test. He said that he had hurt you badly and wanted to know why. So I took his blood. I just received the results a few moments ago." the doctor explained.

A quiet knock on the door was heard and a cry came behind it. "Papa!" Randy sat up gently and straightened himself up, he didn't want his son to see him hurt, but he was happy John had brought him. Roman and Dr. Sabin looked at the door as John appeared with Anthony in his arms.

"Oh hey, didn't realize you had visitors." John said quietly as he walked in. "Papa!" Anthony squirmed in John's arms wanting Randy. "Yeah, you remember Roman right? His dad and my dad are best friends. His dad runs The Wild Samoan Training Center in Pensacola, Florida. He was up in St Louis visiting with his dad and now he is here." Randy explained.

"Oh yeah, Hi Roman. So what brings you here?" John asked. "Hunter wants to give me a try out for the WWE." Roman said proudly. "PAPA!" demanded the little boy. John smiled and walked over to Randy. Randy reached out his arms and took Anthony into them.

Randy sighed and silent tears fell as he held Anthony. "How are you?" John asked and took a few steps back away from Randy. "Ok I guess. I really just want to get out of here." Randy said as he held his son. Randy looked at Dr. Sabin.

Roman looked at Randy. "Hey man I'm going to go and let you get some rest." Roman said. John watched the look Roman gave Randy. "Yeah ok, good luck today, hope to see you around." Randy said. "Oh you will" Roman thought to himself as he shook Randy's hand. John couldn't help but notice how reluctant Roman was to let go of Randy's hand.

"Dr. Sabin. Did you get the results?" John asked. Chris nodded his head and waited for Roman to leave the room. Randy watched as Roman left, he smiled, he was happy that his friend had stayed the entire night with him. Randy was going to call Roman later and thank him.

"Randy, John. You were not drugged John. Just like before. Everything came back negative. I hate to suggest this but maybe you two need to separate for a while. I know you have a son now, but your relationship is hostile and you should really take sometime apart." Dr. Sabin suggested.

Randy and John both could not believe what the doctor was suggesting. Before either one of them had a chance to protest a woman and uniformed officer walked into the room. "Randy and John Cena, Orton. My name is Brooke Hogan. (flashes her badge) I work for the Department of Children's Services. I have your past medical records here and it seems that history is repeating itself, how this slipped through the cracks during the adoption I do not know. But due to the unsafe environment around the child, I'm sorry but I will have to take baby Anthony with me." Brooke explained.

"What! No! Anthony belongs to us. The adoption is final!" John exclaimed and walked over to Randy, he picked up Anthony and grasped him tightly in his arms. "He is safe with us I swear!" John cried. Randy became angry at the thought of losing his son and attempted to stand up, pain ran through him like lightning and he gasped. "Please don't do this...don't take my son." Randy yelled. The officer went to grab Randy.

"I'm sorry but I have no choice. An investigation will take place and if everything is cleared and the two of you are deemed safe again then Anthony will be returned to you. If not I'm sorry I will have no choice but to make him ward of the state again." Ms Hogan explained.

The police officer walked back up beside Brooke as the young woman took baby Anthony from John's arms. Anthony began screaming for his parents. Brooke handed John the information he needed and left with John and Randy's son. Randy and John could hear the screams of their son fading down the hall...

Brooke smiled as she walked away with that baby in her arms, she had succeeded in getting what she wanted. She smiled, everything happened so fast John never had time to check and see if she really worked for the Department of Children services and who the officer really was...

~)~(~

"Excuse me sir, but you can't keep sleeping here." The security guard explained as Mike woke from his doze. "What? What time is it?" Mike asked as he looked down at his watch. "Jeff?" Mike said as he looked around for the rainbow haired man.

"It's nine in the morning. I was told you have been here all night. Are you homeless? If you are there is a shelter two blocks down." the security guard stated nicely. Mike continued to look around. "No sir, I'm not homeless. I fell asleep waiting for my boyfriend to come back from visiting a patient here. He has been gone a long time. I hope he is alright." Mike stated and began to walk away.

Mike left the lobby and was going to have a look around when he saw Jeff limping down the hall. One look at his rainbow and he knew what had happened. Jeff's clothes were tattered and torn and his make up was smeared on his face. Tears filled his eyes as he went to his lover. "Matt?" Mike asked. Jeff nodded his head and fell into Mike's protective arms.

"He rape you baby?" Mike asked fearing the answer. Jeff nodded his head yes and tears wet Mike's shirt. "Kevin's not here. He lied to me. All he wanted was, was, was me." Jeff stuttered. Mike looked Jeff over once again and noticed the patient hospital identification bracelet was on Jeff's arm.

He released Jeff from his arms and was going to ask what it was for when Matt appeared with two other man dressed in white lab coats. "There you are Mr. Hardy. Men please escort him back to the psych ward." Matt said with authority. "Psych ward He doesn't belong in a psych ward! He came to see you and you raped him!" Mike growled. Jeff trembled and shook his head no. He tried to fight the best he could in his weakened state.

"Sorry this man is confused as well. Please men remove Mr. Hardy and get him back to where he belongs." Matt stated. The two orderly's grabbed Jeff and drug him away from Mike. Matt leaned in and whispered to him. "If you ever want to see him again. Stay the fuck away." Matt stated and began to walk away.

"But you raped him, you raped him." Mike said as tears fell and his lover was taken away from him...

~v~

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE...**

**OH and PLEASE REVIEW...**


	13. Three New Recruits

**THANK YOU FOR READING, Faving and alerting and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:** waldron82, Xenarocks99, JadeRose1, AnimeJunkieGrrl, nexus angel, takers dark lover, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Blazing Glory and TheBlackerTheBerry** for reviewing chapter 12!**

**~O~  
**

"But you raped him, you raped him." Mike said as tears fell and his lover was taken away from him. Mike woke as the words repeated, an echo in his mind. Exhausted from the day, he had tried to get Jeff released but had no luck. Another doctor, A Dr. Shelly had told him that Jeff was on a tight 72 hour hold. Mike feared Jeff would never come home.

He had went home after leaving the hospital and cried himself to sleep on the couch, he had sat down on. He had to get his lover back, his rainbow away from Jeff's brother. A whimper escaped his lips and his right hand flew to his mouth at the things Matt could be doing to his own baby brother at that moment.

Mike bolted off the couch and ran into the bathroom. He reached the toilet and leaned over it, became violently ill at the idea of his rainbow being raped by Jeff's own family member. Several moments later he finished dry heaving. Nothing was in his stomach, he couldn't eat with all the thoughts running through his head.

"I have to get you free, my rainbow. But how?" Mike asked himself as he stood up, his stomach hurt badly from his retching. He walked over to this sink, rinsing out his mouth and brushed his teeth. He looked at the tired man in the mirror. A flash of Jeff and his tasseled looks from early filled his mind. "Rainbow." Mike whispered. He walked out of the bathroom and back into the living area. He picked up his cellphone and looked through his contact list.

A smile a mile wide graced the face of Jeff's prince. He knew the perfect person to help him break Jeff free. He sent a text and smiled as a response came back. "Thank you Ryback." Mike said as a tear fell, he knew it would only be a matter of time till his rainbow would be in his arms and they would finish what needed to done...

~)o(~

"What in the hell! MATT! Let me the fuck out of HERE!" Kevin screamed as he banged his hands raw on the thick locked door. He was dressed in loose fitting black pj's, his long brown hair hung over his shoulders. Kevin could tell from where he stood that he was locked in a finished basement. It held no windows.

The room wasn't so bad though, it had a large king sized bed and a couch, two chairs and two end tables with a coffee table. Over in a corner was a pool table with other games around it. A fake fireplace was over in the corner of the basement. A locked door was beside it.

Kevin wondered what was behind the locked door. He knew it was not the bathroom because the bathroom was right beside the door he was now banging on.

Amy had told him he would be back to normal quicker if he let them take care of him at Matt's home and Kevin took his word for it and allowed Amy to take him to Matt's home. Only thing is, she gave him a shot and had no idea where he was at, at the time he came to Matt's home he was passed out.

He had woke up in the room in bed with blankets and dimmed lighting around him. He was losing track as to how long he had been there, the headache meds have left things fuzzy for him.

Kevin limped his way back over to the bed. He held his head as a screaming headache barreled through it. He looked over at the pill bottle on the bed. It was a medication left prescribed by Dr. Matt Hardy. A glass of water sat by the pill bottle. He held the pill bottle in his hand wishing his headache would calm. Headaches were frequent now.

"Damn it Hunter, I will make you pay for these." Kevin exclaimed as he opened the bottle and took out two yellow tablets. He detested taking pills, but the pain in his head overpowered him. He popped the pills into his mouth and drank them down with the clear, now warmed liquid. He sighed as he sat the glass and pill bottle back down onto the table. He missed Punk and couldn't wait to have the younger man thrashing beneath him.

"Damn it Matt I need out of here!" Kevin screamed out again, he plopped down on the bed. This time only weaker, the drugs were fast acting and already taking control of his body. He slumped back crawling onto the bed and began to fall asleep, thoughts of a naked Puck and his cock trusting in and out of the tattooed man filled the dozing mans mind.

Kevin took his hand and rubbed his cock through his pajamas. "So good Punky...so...good." Kevin slurred the words as he fell asleep...

~(o)~

Meanwhile, John paced the hospital rooms floor. It had been three hours since Brooke had left with their child. John had yet to leave Randy's side, even though he knew he should.

"I can't believe this is happening. What went wrong?" John asked out loud. Randy sat in shock in the hospital bed he held the paper that Brooke had given them in his hand. He wiped a fallen tear.

"You called her right?" Randy asked. "Yes, she said she was not allowed to tell us where she was taking him, for his own safety. We weren't bad parents, were we Randy? I mean we never hurt Anthony? We never hit him or neglected him." John asked as he fought tears of his own.

"Dimples." John stopped pacing and looked at Randy as he heard the nickname. "We were great parents. We ARE good parents. You are a good Dada and me a Papa. We, he should be here." Randy stated sadly. It broke his heart to see John so broken.

Randy opened his arms to John. He knew John had hurt him physically, but he wanted to feel his husband in his arms. Now was not the time to separate from each other like the doctor had said. Randy wanted John in his arms, he felt a crave for it. He was about to be released from the hospital and wanted John to take him home.

John walked over to the bed and for one second was about to climb into his baby's arms. He longed to feel Randy's arms around him, to comfort him and let him know everything would be ok. He knew he couldn't though. He was afraid of hurting Randy again, sadly he saw no way of ever being in Randy's arms again.

A frown graced Randy's face as John backed up and walked away from him. There was nothing Randy could do as John walked out of the room leaving him alone.

John had tears falling down his face as he heard Randy cry for his 'Dimples'...

~(~)~

**_Sunday Morning...Houston Texas..._**

It had been a rough three days for Randy, he was released from the hospital, but not before Dr. Sabin had grilled him on the fact that if he came back again being abused that he would personally see to it that John would be arrested and sent to jail for years. Randy had gotten a very bad vibe from the doctor, he never asked how was working at a different hospital. They were no where near their home in Tampa. He also had never noticed the way that Chris Sabin had looked at him. He shook the vibe off though, he just wanted to leave.

As of right now, Randy was standing in the Toyota Center arena in Houston, Texas. There were WWE tryouts going on before the PPV that night and Randy was there to lend Roman his support.

Hunter and Shawn sat at ringside holding hands as Roman and another long-haired man name Seth Rollins ran the ropes. Seth Rollin's had been in the same wrestling organization Florida Championship Wresting, that Roman and another man Dean Ambrose were. Seth was the current FCW Champion, now known as NXT. Dean Ambrose was the third of seven other men Hunter and Shawn had been interested in.

Randy sighed as he saw Shawn and Hunter kiss like teenagers. He missed his husband dearly. John had avoided him like the plague and Randy missed his husband. He was beginning to wonder if John truly loved him. John wouldn't talk to him and all he wanted to do was hear the older mans voice and feel his touch...

John was over in a far corner up in the stands watching what was going on. He also saw Hunter and Shawn's public display of affections. He was about to wallow in self pity when a hand touched him lightly on the shoulder. He looked up into the eyes of the tattooed man who befriended him.

"Hey hows it goin?" Punk asked the hurting man. John looked up at the man with a sad expression. He could only shrug his shoulders in response. "Where is Anthony? Is he with Victoria?" Punk asked as if he didn't know. John's eyes filled with the tears he had held back for the day. "He is with, a, foster, family." John tried to explain.

John stood up and walked away from Punk. Punk touched his shoulder and John stopped. It was the first human contact he had had in days. He turned and looked into Punk's eyes.

"Come with me. I can help you." Punk stated and John felt the truth, he walked away with Punk leaving his husband behind...Randy frowned watching John walk away with another man...

~)~(~

"Phil, what am I doing here?" John asked lost in a confusion. His world was just a haze now, lost in his own fear of hurt. Punk looked into John's eyes and took John's head into his hands.

"To Forget." Punk responded and took John's lips to his. John tried to pull away from the unwanted kiss.

Something stopped him.

The kiss continued and John parted his lips, Punk's tongue probed the forbidden cavern. The kiss deepened in the locked locker room...John didn't stop any of it from happening...From the touch of Punk's lips all else faded away...

!)!(!

_**Meanwhile...**_

Hunter excused himself from his seat with a kiss to Shawn's lips. He needed to go to his bag and grab somethings for his three new recruits. Shawn watched his husbands ass as Hunter walked away. "Really man, can you be more obvious?" Bret joked. "Well I can't help that my husband has the nicest ass in the WWE." Shawn joked back.

Bret looked over at Adam. He and Adam had just came out to the ring. They had a date planned for later that night after the PPV and Bret was excited. Tonight was going to be _THE_ night. The night he took Adam Copeland for his own. He couldn't wait to feel his cock buried in Adam's tight ass.

It was a well known fact that Adam was a virgin though. The younger man was very proud of the fact that he has waited for the right man to came along. Adam had dated a few men but none held the feeling that he was longing for. He was not going to just let anyone have his gift.

Adam blushed at the way Bret was looking at him. "What do I have something on my face?" Adam asked. "No I was just thinking about tonight." Bret stated. "Oh yeah me too." Adam replied. He was looking forward to seeing just how far his feeling would grow for the older man. Right now it was tingles, he hoped it would grow into sparks. Adam was growing weary of being alone for the rest of his life. He hoped Bret would be the one for him. However he needed to take his time, he was not ready for the next step yet.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Bret asked. "The future." Adam replied before he could stop himself. Bret's heart leaped at that reply. He looked forward to the future too but first he had other obligations that required his attention...

_**Back in the hallways...**_

"Sorry man, didn't mean to bump into you."

Hunter had fallen on his ass from the bump, he froze as he heard the deep tone of the voice around him.

Mark reached out to help the fallen man up. Hunter's breath hitched with a gasp of horror. The man who raped him over a year ago was there standing over him...

~v~

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review!...**


	14. Hurt and second homes

**THANK YOU FOR READING, Faving and alerting and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **waldron82, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Xenarocks99, JadeRose1, TheBlackerTheBerry, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, nexus angel and takers dark lover **for reviewing chapter 13!**

**~O~  
**

"Sorry man, didn't mean to bump into you." Mark spoke softly. His eyes went wide when he saw whom it was that had fallen. He knew that Hunter was in the arena but Cody had told him Hunter was out by the ring that several hopefuls had been trying out for a chance to move up on the WWE roster.

Hunter had fallen on his ass from the accidental bump. A table had been set up for drinks and snacks, he had tripped over the corner leg of it. He froze as he heard the deep tone of the voice around him. The voice haunted his nightmares.

Mark reached out to help the fallen man up, he hated he had not been watching where he was going.

Hunter's breath hitched with a gasp of horror. The man who raped him almost two years ago was there standing over him. Mark held out his stretched arm and opened hand, he wanted the help the fallen man.

Hunter looked up startled by the tall man before him. He began to scoot away from the tall man who had scarred him. The only thing that had changed about Mark was his long black hair was now shaved close to his head. The look on Hunter's face spoke volumes of utter terror.

Flashbacks plagued his mind and he went back in time to the basement and the van. The handle of a sledgehammer going into a place it should never be. A cock filling his mouth that belonged to the Deadman above him. Kevin laughing as he thrust his cock into Hunter's damaged and bleeding hole. Hours of nonstop abuse and threats to harm further. The threat to hurt Shawn rang in his ears as if were happening to him right there.

"Help me! Don't hurt...me...No More, Please...hurts...Stop." Hunter murmured his plea. Mark couldn't move, he didn't understand what was happening. He didn't know how to react to the frightened man below, never knowing Hunter was having flashbacks.

"I'm not..." Mark's words were abruptly halted, someone had pushed him violently. Shawn had run and pushed him against the wall, Shawn's hands flat against his shoulders. He was making sure Mark was not going to lay hands on the man he loved.

"Get the hell away from him! What are you doing?" Shawn screamed in Mark's face. Mark looked at Shawn and then back down at Hunter. He was still trying to figure out what was going on. His heart fell when he realized Hunter was suffering from flashbacks, he never wanted Hunter to have to relive what was done to him. Mark was truly remorseful for what he had done, and all sadly in the name of love.

Love can be blind and make people do things they were never truly capable of, do evil that they would never dream of making a reality. Follow wishes of a demented man, and for what...to have a warm body beside him and a lover at night? Mark sighed as the thoughts of Kevin and what they had done to Hunter. Mark hated himself for it, but he needed to be there for his son.

"I~I wasn't hurting him. I~I..." Mark stammered out of his own thoughts. "I'm calling your parole officer. How in the hell are you allowed to be around him?" Shawn asked in disbelief. He was about to hit Mark when a whimper was heard below him.

"No more~hurts" Hunter whispered as the flashbacks finally faded and his eyes cleared from the haze. He blinked his eyes and ran his hands over his face and through his long hair. He was going to speak when he saw Evan run over to them.

"Shawn! Dad is here to be with me. A no contact rule was not part of his parole. They know dad is not that man anymore. He has changed!" Evan bit and stood up for his father. Shawn removed his hands from Mark and kneeled down to Hunter.

"Hunt babe, are you all right? Did Mark touch you? Did he hurt you baby?" Shawn asked, he was in his protection mode, full of rage and ready to fight for his man. He loved his husband dearly and knew every little thing that was done to him.

Flashbacks of his own hit Shawn as he remembered walking down into that basement at Kevin's home. He had found Hunter laying in a pool of blood chained to a pole that was in the middle of the basement.

Shawn touched Hunter's face as he heard his name. "Shawn, they threatened to hurt you." Hunter tried to explain. "I know baby, but they didn't and I'm here, and safe. You keep me safe." Shawn assured him. "Here?" Hunter asked and began to look around him. As his mind cleared more from the haze and became even more clear, he realized what had happened.

"Did Mark hurt you just now. Did he touch you?" Shawn asked, he was worried about Hunter. The normally strong man looked weak with the trembles that ran through him. "He bumped into me, that's all." Hunter explained as he tried to get his breathing back to normal and stand up. Hunter made it to his feet but stood back from his former tormentor.

"I told you Mark never hurt him. I saw the whole thing happen. I was talking to Damien down the hall when I saw my dad accidentally bump into Hunter. Hunter fell backwards and tripped over the table leg. He fell to the floor. Dad never harmed him on purpose in any way." Evan tried to explain what he saw.

Cody walked up to Evan, after leaving the locker area, he had been out in the chairs watching Seth and Roman in the ring. "Is everything ok Cocoa?" Cody asked his lover. "Everything is fine. Go grab our things so we can get ready to go grab a bite to eat." Evan stated. "Yes sir." Cody replied. Cody smiled and turned away doing as his master told him.

Shawn was happy that the couple was back to normal, but he was still angry over the fact that Hunter had ran into Mark. "You should have warned us that your father was going to be here, Evan." Shawn scolded. Evan's look softened. "Dad..." "I tried to. I knocked on your door at the hotel room this morning but no one came to the door." Mark interrupted.

"That was you at the door? It was Kevin. Kevin stood at the door, I saw him, I saw him through the peephole. It wasn't you!" Hunter exclaimed. Mark took a few steps backwards and his face turned pale white.

"No, He's he is dead. You couldn't have seen him, Kevin is dead. I saw his body. It lay in the morgue." Mark choked. Evan saw the look on his fathers face. He took his dad by the arm. "Of course he is dead dad. Come on, let's go find my pet and get some air." Evan suggested.

Mark nodded and looked back to Hunter. "I'm tru,ly sorry. I know, no words can make up, for what I did to you, but I am truly sorry and I will NEVER touch or harm you again." Mark spoke honestly.

"Stay away from Hunter unless he knows you are coming around. Got it!" Shawn said. Mark nodded his head in agreement and him and Evan walked away.

Hunter looked at Mark and Evan as they walked away from them.

"It was Kevin. It was him." Hunter said as he looked on. Shawn touched Hunter's face. "It couldn't have been Hunt, Kevin is dead." Shawn stated.

"Damn it Shawn, It was him! It was Kevin!" Hunter barked and walked away from Shawn. He stormed out of the arena and to a place that used to feel like home...

~)~(~

John's hand touched his lips, the taste of Punk still lingered on his tongue. "What did I do?" He whispered out loud. Punk had left the room to give John time to himself. Punk had smiled on the way out, he knew he was one step closer to getting what he wants.

The feel of Punk's lips were still fresh from the gentle touch. John looked around the locker room and sat down on a wooden bench near by. His fingers played on his lips and he fought the emotion behind the kiss.

"It can't be. How could a person feel things for two men. I love Randy dearly, what was behind that kiss?" John continued to speak.

"What kiss?" came a deep voice full of pain. Randy's sad eyes screamed worry. John was so lost in the after effects of the kiss that he didn't hear the door open.

"Dimples? What kiss?" Randy asked again, hoping he had miss heard. He prayed he was hearing things. John looked up at Randy with hurt and shame in his eyes. Randy could feel the shame radiate from his lover. His heart stopped from the pain that was growing within.

Randy sighed when he felt his heart continue to beat, even in pain his heart continued to beat, he walked over to John sitting down beside of him on the wooden bench. John moved away from Randy, he lowered his head and pulled away from his wanting touch. Randy had tried to reach out for his husband's hand, but John had pulled back. The fear of physically hurting Randy screamed at him.

"I I,~ Punk kissed me and I,~I didn't stop him." John said as sad tears of shame fell from his baby blue eyes. Randy's own stormy gray eyes filled with tears of rage. In the five years he and John had been together neither one of them had ever willingly touched another man in an intimate way.

"You what? Punk ki..ss..ed you?" Randy whispered in a dark tone. John nodded his head as he continued to look down at his hands. "Did you feel anything behind the kiss?" Randy asked as he watched John's tears begin to fall faster.

Randy stood up and looked down at the man he vowed to be faithful to for life. "Look at me Dimples." Randy asked. John shook his head no, he couldn't stand the thought of seeing the hurt look in Randy's eyes, he knew the hurt would be there.

"I said fucking look at me!" Randy growled. He had tried to hide his rage, but was losing the battle. John's head shot up and he reluctantly looked into the stormy eyes of his hurting lover. He had never knew a time of clarity that Randy had ever raised his voice to him, not on purpose.

"Do you love him? Do you want him? Did that kiss mean something to you? " Randy asked as the hurt poured from his voice. John couldn't speak, his words were caught behind his shame and fear of losing his dream. Randy and their future was that dream.

Randy said no more, he felt John's silence to be that of an unfaithful man. Randy tuned and walked away from John. One kiss, one willing kiss, had change everything...

John watched as Randy left him. He sighed as he swiped at the tears, feeling it was for the best. At least this way he would never hurt Randy anymore, not physically anyway.

Punk stood by Roman and Dean out in the hall as Randy stormed up to him. A fist to his face was planted firmly as Randy plastered him to the wall. Roman had to help the straight edge superstar stand up.

Punk smiled and wiped the blood of from the corner of his mouth as Randy faded down the hall. He was getting exactly what the wanted..."I need to go check on a friend. I will catch you later guys." Punk stated and happily trotted down the hall...

Dean and Roman could hear the man whistle happily as Punk walked away...

Roman with his own smile, pulled out his phone, he needed to check on a friend...

~(~)~

Hunter sat looking at the man in the mirror. The mirror sat behind the bar. A place not too long ago Hunter considered a second home. "Another one please." he politely asked the bartender as he ignored yet another vibration from his cellphone.

The stocky bartender with long brown hair nodded and poured Hunter another shot of the dark whiskey. Hunter wasted no time in kicking back his fourth shot, he picked up the bottle of beer he was using as a chaser and took a big drink. Hunter was out to do one thing and he was doing it well.

"He's alive. I know I saw him." Hunter spoke to the empty glass as he picked up one of the many pretzels that sat in a near by bowl. The bartender, James Storm just shook his head, he was used to patrons talking to themselves.

Hunter flipped the pretzel through his fingers as he looked at the salty treat. He was oblivious to his surroundings. The country music boomed over the loudspeakers and couples danced on the floor. He chose the bar because it was a place like so many 'homes' he used to visit. Less than a few hours ago, he was a recovering alcoholic, now he just was.

"Hunter? Who is alive?" a deep voice sounded beside him. At this point Hunter was feeling a little buzzed and didn't give a shit as to who it was that sat beside him and the fact that the voice knew his name.

"Why Hunter? Why are you here? You haven't drank in so long. Why now?"

Hunter heard the real honest concern coming from the man beside him. The man beside of him ordered three shots of his own. Hunter watched as James set up the three shot glasses. The liquid was poured, Randy was there for the same reasons as Hunter.

~To forget~

Randy began to down the three shots, all in a row, the burning bitter liquid was downed.

"What did John do now?" Hunter asked. He had never seen Randy drink before and guessed that the dimpled man had to be the reason. Randy finished his three shots and looked at Hunter with teary, stormy eyes.

"He kissed another man, He wanted it Hunter. John never even tried to stop him!" Randy exclaimed as he slammed the tiny shot glass down onto the wooden bar. The bartender gave a grunt and took the empty glass away, he shot Randy a warning look.

"After all the hell we had been through and this is how he repays me? By kissing Cm fucking Punk!" Randy stated coldly. He ordered three more shots from the bar. "Sure, but I have to pay out-of-pocket for every broken glass, I don't make that much, so man please take it easy on the glassware." Storms asked.

Randy nodded and made a mental note to tip the barman double. He liked the way the man looked and knew that he was a good man. The bartender could have kicked him out but continued to serve them and for that Randy was grateful.

Hunter was too, he couldn't believe that John would deliberately hurt Randy in that way. This angered Hunter as well. John had hurt Randy and he knew that he would personally have to hurt John yet again. He still owed John a punishment from the fist rape that only happened a few days earlier. Hunter could tell that by the way Randy was sitting that it still hurt him to sit down comfortably.

"Randy." Hunter spoke. Randy knew from the sound of Hunter's voice what Hunter was about to say. "Yeah man I know. I'm not going to stop you. He hurt me Hunter. I know it was just a kiss but it cut like a knife." Randy spoke from the hurt in his heart.

"Why are you here Hunter? What happened?" Randy asked again. Even in his altered mind he was worried about his friend. Hunter looked at Randy with hurt filled eyes.

"Shawn called me a lair. I told him I saw someone and he told be that it couldn't have been. I know what I saw Randy. I know he was there." Hunter stated, getting angrier by the minute. He couldn't believe that Shawn had not believed that it was Kevin who had been at their door.

"Sorry man, Who was it?" Randy asked. "Ha! You will just look at me like Shawn does." Hunter stated and ordered another shot.

James poured the drink but held out his hand for Hunter's keys. "It's alright man. I took a cab. Knew I wasn't goin to be driving anywhere tonight." Hunter explained. "Same here man." Randy stated. James smiled and looked to Randy, he sat up a few more shots. James watched as the two men drank their problems away.

"Kevin" Hunter said after the last shot. "What! Kevin?" Randy asked. "He was the one at the door. He's not dead damn it! I know! I saw him!" Hunter declared. Randy looked at Hunter and saw that the man truly believed it was indeed Kevin at the door to the hotel room.

"It's alright man. I believe you." Randy stated. "You do?" Hunter asked in disbelief. "Yeah, but if that is the case, We better keep your eyes opened and keep Shawn safe." Randy said.

"Fuck! I have to go man." Hunter exclaimed. He took out his phone and called Shawn. What the hell was he thinking? He should have never left Shawn alone. He cursed himself as he waited for Shawn to pick up.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked. "There is no answer. He always answers. Hell he called me himself about a dozen times in the last two hours." Hunter explained.

"Calm down I'm sure he will be ok." Randy said. Just then Hunter's cellphone vibrated again. He looked at the text and dropped his phone to the floor. Randy stood up from the bar stool and bent down, he picked up the phone and read the text...A shiver crossed his skin...

_**Do you know where your heartbreaker is? No you don't, but I do! Love Kevin...**_

~v~

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review!...**


	15. John's trust in Randy's arms

**THANK YOU FOR READING, Faving and alerting and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, TheBlackerTheBerry, waldron82, JadeRose1, takers dark lover, nexus angel, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X and my guest reviewer! **for reviewing chapter 14!**

**~O~**

_**Do you know where your heartbreaker is? No you don't, but I do! Love Kevin...**_

"See it's right here Shawn." Hunter slurred his explanation as he showed Shawn his cellphone and the text that was on it. Shawn said nothing as tears filled his eyes. He could smell the alcohol on Hunter as his heart was truly breaking, The pain from the past came back and he took a few steps away from the slightly larger man.

Hunter gasped as he saw the fear radiate from Shawn. "I'm not going to hit you." Hunter whispered. Shawn still kept his distance from Hunter. He began to rub his right arm, right above his wrist, absentmindedly. "If that text truly is from Kevin and he truly is alive. You only cause pain when your drunk. How are you going to keep me safe from him if you are drinking?" Shawn asked. The hurt evident in his deep voice.

"You didn't believe me Shawn. That and seeing Kevin and then Mark, I just had to forget." Hunter tried to explain but the look on his new husbands face spoke of anger and hurt. "So you would risk hurting me again just to forget? Hunter I can't take another beating from you. If you hit me in any way while you are drinking we are over. I told you that once and I think you need reminding." Shawn said as he began packing up his things.

Hunter and Randy had came back to the hotel looking for Shawn. Hunter had found Shawn safe and sound watching movies and eating popcorn. Shawn had been furious when Hunter almost fell as he stumbled into the room. Shawn told Randy to leave when he smelled the alcohol on both mens breath. Randy seeing how mad his boss was left right away. He thought Shawn would be ok with Hunter.

Now Shawn stood before Hunter gathering his things. "Where are you going? Please Shawnee. I screwed up I know I did. Please stay. Look let's do this." Hunter slurred, the alcohol still having an affect on his speech. He walked over to the table in the main room of the suite. He picked a phone book and began looking through it. Shawn continued to gather his things.

"Here, we will go here. I will sleep on the couch tonight and in the morning we will go to an AA meeting." Hunter said as he showed Shawn the number. Shawn's eyes welled up with tears. He didn't really want to leave Hunter but he had been hurt so badly in the past. A phantom pain in his arm began to hurt where it had been broken by his husbands drunken hands.

"Ok, but I'm locking myself in the bedroom." Shawn said. "I really am sorry." Hunter stated. "Go sleep it off Hunt, we will talk in the morning." Shawn said and turned away. "Oh and by the way the Pay per view went off without a hitch. Kofi's family was there to celebrate his win. I had Ryback replace Randy in his match against Roman from The Shield. Oh yeah, your new recruits call themselves The Shield now. Thanks for being there...I. Never mind. I'm going to bed." Shawn barked.

Hunter allowed tears to fill his read eyes as Shawn walked away. It would be only the sixth night they had slept apart in the past year.

Someones plan was working, he was standing outside the hotel door listening to the whole thing. He smiled as he walked away. His text message had worked. He wanted Hunter to go find Shawn. "Finally it has begun." He whispered as he walked away...

_~)~(~  
_

_**Later that night...**  
_

_"That was you at the door? It was Kevin. Kevin stood at the door, I saw him, I saw him through the peephole. It wasn't you!" _

The words repeated in Evan's head. He kept his cool in front of his dad and the other men when Hunter said those words. But now locked in his bathroom the words began to sink in and the young man began to shiver. Evan was glad that Cody had left before Hunter had mentioned Kevin's name.

Evan sat on the side of the tub. He turned on the hot water and added bath oils to the water, he needed to soak and think. What if Hunter had been right. What if it really was Kevin at the hotel room. "He's dead Evan, just shake it off. You have Cody to take care of now. Your pet is finally back where he should be." Evan spoke softly to himself as the hot water filled the leisure tub.

A gentle knock tapped the door. "Sir, everything alright?" a soft voice asked. Evan stood up and walked over to the door and opened it up. Cody's breath hitched at the sight before him. His master stood proudly in all his naked glory. Cody tried not to gape at his man but he loved the view.

"Stop drooling, speak freely. I just need it to be us tonight." Evan explained. Evan went and removed Cody's collar. he gently laid it down on the counter beside the sink.

Cody sighed, he tried not to appear hurt. He loved his role of submission. "As you wish Cocoa...Evan? Somethings wrong. I can feel it." Cody said. "Soak with me in the tub please baby. I need to be held and feel warm." Evan explained.

Cody nodded his head and removed his clothes. He walked over and took Evan into his arms. On free nights the roles were almost reversed. Evan needed this and Cody could see it. "Here Cocoa. I have you." Cody said as he took Evan into his arms.

Evan kissed Cody lightly on the lips. "You are trembling, lets get you in the tub." Cody whispered and released Evan. Evan walked over and turned off the water. Together they climbed into the relaxing steamy water. Cody was behind Evan and his arms wrapped protectively around the older man.

Cody kissed Evan on the side of his neck. "Cocoa. Are you going to tell me what is wrong? I know losing the title was hard on you but I feel like there is something more?" Cody asked. "Everything is fine baby. I just needed to feel your arms around me. Cody please make love to me?" Evan asked.

Cody knew in his heart something was wrong, but what his cocoa wanted his cocoa will get. Cody reached his hand under Evan's bottom and began prepping him. Evan felt Cody's fingers go into his hole and he moaned. It had been a long time since Cody had his free time and Evan loved the feeling of Cody's long fingers going into his hole. "Please baby now." Evan said.

"Anything you need Cocoa." Cody said and took hold of his already hard cock. Evan maneuvered around so he was facing Cody. Cody leaned back in the water as Evan lowered himself slowly onto his hard rod. "Fuck so full. Feels amazing baby doll." Evan spoke gently. He began to move up and down on Cody's hard shaft. "So tight Cocoa! Fuck I feel so good inside you! Damn Evy baby!" Cody moaned out, he was lost in the feel of making love to his man and master.

Evan continued to ride Cody's cock, he began rocking up and down on the thick meat in his ass. He loved every nine inches of it. The size matched his own. The water splashed from the tub onto the floor.

Evan reached between them and took his member into his hand. Cody placed his hand on top and together they played with Evan's cock until they climaxed at the same time. Cody in his lover and Evan in the water. Evan lay in Cody's arms trying to catch his breath. Cody held Evan tight as they came down from their sexual high.

If they only knew what was about to come...well who...

~)~(~

**The next night, Monday evening...**

John unlocked the door to his and Randy's home. He sighed as he walked in. The home that was normally filled with laughter and warmth, now fell silent and cold. He dropped his luggage on the floor by the door and finally allowed the tears to fall.

He walked over to the sofa and sat down. Through the wetness in his eyes he saw the blurry photos of his family. He looked around the room and picked up one of Anthony's stuffed puppy's. It was purple and orange. Two of Anthony's favorite colors.

Gently John placed the stuffed animal to his heart and cried. He cried for the loss of his son and Randy. They were off for two weeks. Shawn made it known that with what was happening to them that Randy and him both needed time away from the ring and the WWE.

John knew it was so Shawn could keep him away from Punk. John didn't care though. He had no interest at all in seeing Phil right now. He loved his husband and didn't want the kiss to come between them. However he didn't want to be near Randy either. He was frightened he would hurt Randy if he lay hands on him.

John closed his eyes and just let the pain wash over him. He jumped away and his eyes flew open when he felt the familiar arm cover his back.

"Randy stop. I can't touch you." John said and stood up from the sofa. He kept Anthony's puppy tight to his chest as if to guard himself from touching Randy. "It's ok Dimples. I know you want hurt me." Randy said. He had missed John terrible over the past few nights that they were apart.

Seeing the fear that Hunter went through when he thought he had lost Shawn tore at Randy. He wasn't about to lose the only lover and man he had ever loved. Not because of one unfaithful kiss.

"Baby I can't. I didn't stop him from kissing me and I fisted you. I can't be near you. I will only cause you more pain. I will go get a hotel room so you can stay here. I don't want to run you away from our home." John said. "What did you just say?" Randy asked.

"I said I will stay at a hotel. That I don't want to run you away from our home." John repeated. Randy felt a smile cross his face. The first real smile he had in days. "What?" John asked. He wished he could find a reason to smile but there wasn't one for him.

"You just said_ OUR HOME_. That is right, this is our home and neither one of us is leaving it. Dimples we have been through worse. I can't lose you. I love you. Do you still love me John?" Randy asked with worry in his voice and heart.

John looked at Randy like he had six eyes with arms coming out from the middle of each one. "Of course I still love you. You left the locker room before I had a chance to tell you. Seen the shiner on Punk though." John stated. "Yeah well he touched my man and I owed him that shiner." Randy replied.

Randy stood from the sofa and walked up to John. He placed his hands on either side of John's shoulders. John was about to pull away. "Stop Dimples. I can touch you and you can touch me. I'm not afraid of you. I feel to strongly for our marriage to let _ANY_ thing come between us." Randy said with authority.

"I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt you. When I I pushed my hand into you the second time I wasn't here. I was somewhere else just like clicking a light off and on. I was powerless to stop it. What if that happened again. I'm so afraid of hurting you and...and kil...I would die if I lost you and by my own hand." John spoke from his heart and Randy could hear and see the real emotions behind John's fear and pain.

Randy held onto John's shoulders tightly. "We can't go through the rest of our marriage afraid Dimples. I love you baby boy. I will love you forever and I'm not going to let you live in fear of hurting me again. Do you trust me?" Randy asked.

"Yes of course I do." John replied. "Well Trust in the fact that I trust you. To touch me, to kiss me, to hold me, to make love to me. I trust you Dimples. Love in that trust with me and kiss me. I want to feel your lips on mine." Randy said.

John hesitated but saw no fear in Randy's eyes as he pressed his lips to Randy's and it felt good. It was a slow timid kiss. One like the one they first shared, but this time it was John who had made that kiss instead of Randy. Tears fell from both their eyes as they remembered their first ever kiss.

"See Dimples. You didn't hurt me." Randy spoke softly. "I didn't did I." John said with relief. Randy leaned in a claimed John's lips this time deepening the kiss. John happily parted his lips and relished in the taste of Randy. A mixture of spearmint and love.

John licked his lips when the kiss ended. "You started smoking again didn't you?" John asked. Randy lowered his head in shame. "Sorry, I was just missing you so much and my nerves were shot. I almost, almost smoked something else but I stopped myself in time. John I love you and I can't lose you to another man. Please be strong with me?" Randy asked.

"I'm sorry to baby. I hate that I brought you to that point. I love you and Punk will not become a part of our lives. I already told him that he would never stand a chance with me, that even if you and I were to...to...to end things, I would never love or want another man. Only you can love me in the way I need Randy. No other man would ever be able to satisfy me sexually." John assured his husband of his loyalty and Randy saw the truth in his eyes and heard it in John's words.

"When did you tell him this?" Randy asked. "He came back to my locker room after you hit him. He seemed proud of himself baby. Like he just stole a kids ice cream bar. Kid, I miss him Randy. I want our baby back." John said. He looked down at the stuffed animal still in his hands and at his heart.

"We will get him back. I promise you that." Randy said as let go of John's shoulders and brought the stuffed puppy to his own heart. He leaned in a kissed his husband in a reassuring kiss.

"I called Brooke." They both said at the same time. John nodded his head toward Randy. "She said he was doing fine and not to worry, but how in the hell does she expect us not to worry?" Randy asked. The viper was trying to come through, he had his husband back, now he wanted his family back.

"I think we should go to the DCS and check on him ourselves." John suggested. They deserved the right to know and make sure their son was really in good hands. They would even go to Brooke's supervisor if they had to.

"That's a great idea first thing tomorrow morning." Randy said. "Dimples, when was the last time you ate?" Randy asked as John's tummy rumbled. John just shrugged his shoulders. Randy removed Anthony's stuffed puppy from John's hands and sat it down onto the couch. He then walked to the side of John.

"What are you doing?" John gasped as Randy lifted him up into his arms bridal style. "Yep just what I thought. You young man need to eat. You haven't been eating I can tell by how light you feel." Randy griped.

"I couldn't eat, and you love are younger than me." John explained. Randy chuckled and kissed John's lips again. "Well in that case..." Randy said and began carrying John into the kitchen. Randy walked over to the bar and sat John down. "Sit I'm fixing us some dinner and then I am going to take you upstairs and we are you going to make love and make up for our lost time together." Randy stated.

John just stared at Randy with his mouth agape and his cock semi hard. He loved it when Randy took charge and he wasn't about to stop him. He closed his mouth and smiled his first real true dimple popping smile that he had had in days. He was back with his husband where they both belonged.

John couldn't help but laugh when Randy pulled out two bowls and a box of fruity pebbles. "Umm baby it is almost six in the evening. You want cereal for dinner?" John chuckled. "Umm yep! then I can get to the main course." Randy replied as he took milk from the fridge.

John smiled and watched as Randy fixed two bowls of the fruity treat. They ate their dinner in quietness. Randy hated the silence, it made him miss his son and the patter and chatting of his little boy.

"Me to baby." John said. He could just tell what Randy was thinking. Randy wiped a tear and laid his hand on John's covered knee. John was wearing a pair of dress pants and button down shirt. They always dressed well for when they were in public. Every superstar was expected to by the WWE.

"Tomorrow." Randy said. John nodded his head and picked up their empty bowls. He walked over to the sink and sat them in it. "That was a wonderful appetizer. Now I want the main course." Randy said as he stood up from the bar stool.

John bit his lower lip and backed up to the counter. Randy walked over to him. "Strip for me Dimples. Right here, we have never had the chance to christian the house and now is our chance." Randy spoke and turned on the viper charm.

Randy began rubbing his cock through his jeans as he watched his lovers skin appear. "Beautiful Dimples, you take my breath away. I can't wait to feel up inside you." Randy stated. He stopped playing with himself through his jeans long enough to walk over toward the wall.

John swallowed hard as he watched Randy walk over to the refrigerator. Randy removed his shirt and jeans before opening up the door and removing a red container. John loved seeing Randy's ass bare and before him. Randy never wore underwear and for that John was highly grateful. His cock was grateful too, it stood proud before him ready for what ever his lover and best friend had in mind.

"Baby, I love that you are...what Are?" John was stumped by the red glaze that was in the bowl. "Lube Dimples and the best kind. Strawberry glaze." Randy stated lustfully. "Hey that is for the cheesecake I was going to make next..." John's words were no more when Randy playfully took the glaze on his finger and ran it along John's bottom lip.  
John snuck out his tongue and licked of the sweet liquid. "Oh never mind." John said with a chuckle.

"Turn and face the window." Randy said. John smiled and turned around, the window was over the counter and you could see the beach from it. The moon was already out and it graced the oceans sand.

John's breath hitched as he felt the coldness from the strawberry glaze touch his warm puckered hole. "Baby!" John cried out as the coolness faded into hot warm licks from Randy's tongue. It had been a long time since Randy had licked his asshole and he pushed back to get Randy's tongue inside.

Randy smiled as he happily pushed his tongue into his lover. He spread John's ass cheeks wider to get his tongue in deeper.

He loved the way John tasted inside. He missed his man and was showing John just how much. John whimpered as he felt Randy's tongue slide out of his ass. "Baby...Pl.." "Shh Dimples. I have something better than my tongue." Randy said as he stood up. He reached for John's face and turned the man to kiss him. He wanted John to taste himself.

"I love they way your ass taste, I wanted to share. I wanted you to know just how hot your hole is." Randy said as the kiss ended. "Thank you baby." John replied. His cock growing rock hard from the dirty talk coming from his lovers lips.

Randy reached down and took his own cock into his hand. He lined it up to John's lubed hole and pushed in. "Ahh yeaah! So full, hard please baby, give me your cock hard. I need it!" John exclaimed as he pushed back. Tears of love filled his eyes from the feel of Randy inside him.

Randy held nothing back as he pushed in and pulled out in hard sweet thrusts. He gave his husband a pounding like he never had before. John loved it though, he knew it was a statement fuck. That he was his and no one else.

"You are mine Dimples. Mine, this ass belongs to me and only me!" Randy stated with the next hard thrust. As he thrust in deep he reared back and smacked John hard on the ass. John gasped and closed his eyes as the next five slaps landed on his left ass cheek.

"Yours baby." John said as the tears fell from his eyes. Randy reigned five more blows this time to John's right ass cheek. "Hunter will not be punishing you, not this time baby, I will be." Randy told his lover. It had just dawned on Randy that he would punish his lover instead.

"Yes baby" John agreed, but it dawned on his too that the ten slaps were just the beginning. "This is only the start lover. First I'm going to cum and you will not. Then I will take you down stairs to our 'other room'. There I will keep having my way with you until you are screaming for release. Then if you are good I will give it to you. Right now though I'm far from letting you have it." Randy said as he continued his hard thrusts.

John wanted to cum so badly but he knew his lover needed this and all he could do was agree. "Yes baby." was all he could say as Randy came for the first time.

John smiled though, he needed this punishment, he craved and longed for his redemption...

~v~

TBC...next chapter...more centon to come =)

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	16. Moving on from hurt

**THANK YOU FOR READING and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO all of you who**** reviewed chapter 15!**

**{Sweetness}**

**Warnings: harsh sex!...you have been warned!  
**

**~O~**

Down under the stairs off to the game room sat a little room off to the corner of a hallway. It was a bedroom like so many other in the world. It held a bed, two night stands a dresser and chest of drawers.

This wasn't a normal room though. This room was held for play. A play room for sexual fantasy's. A room that was becoming more and more common throughout the homes of many lovers.

Randy and John Orton 'Cena had one of those rooms in their home. It was used for therapy from what had happened between them over a year ago. Their therapist Dr. Alex Shelly had suggested it three months into their meetings.

A place for John and Randy to feel safe sexually, no matter what role they played. Randy and John wasn't in to role play though, they just loved the occasional hard sex, or Kinky Fuckery that some people call it. Dr. Shelly stated on many occasions that a little off the cuff sex would be good for the couple, sadly in light of what recently happened, he would have to rethink this theory...

Randy held John's lips to his cock as John was bound on his knees over a leather 'work bench'. John's stomach was laying over the bench, this gave Randy easy access to the hole he loved. John's wrists were bound to his ankles by soft leather straps. Randy had placed a small butt plug inside of John when they had first came into the room.

"Suck me Dimples." Randy ordered. John's tummy did a precious happy flop as he parted his lips for his lover. He loved sucking his man off. He looked up into Randy's eyes. Randy's eyes held no malice, only unconditional love. "That's it baby suck my cock, take me all the way down your throat" Randy cooed.

John did the best he could to please his man. Randy took his hands and held John's head still. "Very good, ok I'm going to fuck your face now." Randy told him as the cock began to slowly go down John's throat, John could feel it bulge and work its way past his gag reflex. He tried hard to take Randy in and swallow around the shaft.

"Ahh yes! Dimples so good." Randy said, he wiped away a single tear that had managed to find its way down John's cheek. Randy pulled his cock all the way out of John's mouth only to thrust back in, he did this several times hard and fast, he then pulled his cock out and leaned down. Randy crushed his lips to John's ramming his tongue inside to taste the pre cum still on John's tongue. "mmmm" Both men moaned into the kiss.

Randy reached under the bench and took John's cock into his hand. he rubbed John's already dripping shaft. John moaned and pushed his cock into Randy's hand, he was enjoying the friction. Randy removed his lips from John's only to have John moan out in need.

"Please baby, I need to cum. Please!" John begged for his release, he was so close, his ball tight with burn. "No! I'm not done punishing you yet. Can you handle the whip? Never mind, of course you can. I have to do this John. You hurt me badly." Randy stated. He really didn't want Hunter to handle the punishment to John, he had to do this.

John lowered his head. "I understand, yes I can handle it. I want it. Please whip me for what I have done to you. To us." John asked, his tears were beginning to grow in his baby blue eyes. He could still feel the stings from Randy's hand on his ass but he wanted this anyway.

"Shh it's alright. I will give you what you need." Randy whispered. He walked over to the chest of drawers and opened the top right drawer. He ran his hand over the three whips, he chose the medium one with a thicker strap. Randy fought a tear of his own as he walked back over to his dimpled lover.

John looked up with so much love and trust it literally took Randy's breath away.

"Please Randy. I will be alright. We both need this." John said, he saw and could feel Randy's hesitation to follow through with this planned punishment.

"I know." Randy whispered. He had to close his eyes as he brought down the whip for the first time.

Feeling the pain of the whip and the butt plug move within him as he jumped, John gasped from the pleasured pain that moved through him. More so pain than pleasure. The pleasure he felt was from the feeling of being punished for what he had done. What he really wanted, he knew Randy might not be able to do.

But John was going to ask anyway.

"O...Open your eyes baby. You have to see this. You need to watch yourself whip me." John explained. Randy fought to open his eyes, he looked at the thick whip in his hand.

"Please baby, whip me." John asked. Randy took the whip and brought it down on John's ass again. This time he watched the whip land on John's lightly blushed skin, and watched as the angry red lines appeared on his beloveds back side.

John felt the whip's harshness but craved more pain. With each slap from the whip, he was beginning to feel a little better.

"Again please?" Randy did as he was asked and once again brought the whip down. This time only harder. "I hurt you baby, I deserve this. Again!" John pleaded. "UUMMPPH!" He cried out for the first time. The pain from the whip landed with more harshness. This time a tiny trickle of blood began to seep through his skin.

Randy dropped the whip right away and unbound John's wrist from his feet. He took the bindings and dropped them to the floor. He placed a gentle kiss to John's wrists and ankles. He went to pet the wounds with a wet towel he had on hand for tears, cum and sweat.

"Leave it. I deserve it. I deserve more. You should do to me what I done to you. You should, should, fi...fist...me." John spoke, he sighed in relief that he had finally spoke the words to what he was feeling all along.

"What did you say?" Randy asked to make sure he had heard John correctly.

"I want you to do to me what I done to you." John spoke softly. Tears fell from his eyes as he felt this would be the only way to get past what he had done. "I don't think I can." Randy spoke honestly. He looked at his hands. John gently stood up and walked over to the bedside table, this butt plug was hard and unforgiving. John took the bottle of lube and walked back over to Randy.

Randy took the lube and looked at it as if were a foreign object. He watched as John kneeled down and placed his stomach back over the leather binding bench. "Please just start slowly, I can take it. I have to take it. I need to feel your fist in me. I have to feel what you felt. This is the only way." John said.

Randy sat the bottle down, he wasn't sure he could do this. He took John's head into his hands and kissed him gently. His erection had deflated from the impending fisting. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want us to move on." Randy said.

"I know, but I think this will help us to do just that." John replied. Randy still held the look of disbelief and fear. He really didn't want to hurt John, but right then a memory flashed and a phantom pain hit is own back-end.

"Your remembering. It's ok to remember. I hurt you." John stated.

Randy's eyes had clouded over as he took the bottle of lube and opened the cap. He poured half the bottle on his hand and upper wrist. John saw the look and maneuvered his hands to his behind. He spread his ass cheeks wide, so Randy could remove the butt plug. He really did want this to happen. He felt possessed as if he craved it like candy. He wanted his husband to do it.

Randy climbed in behind John, he removed the plug with a plop. He tried to remain emotionless as he began. "Dimples? I..." "Please baby just do it." John asked as he opened himself up a little wider.

John fought his screams of pain as ten minutes later Randy's whole hand went into him.

Randy watched as his hand disappeared into his lover, he had deliberately went slow to try to bring less pain to John, but he could tell by the way John was breathing that his husband was in great pain.

"I'm...ok...keep going." John said. "Dimples..." "Please...just please. I want this over with!" John cried. Randy sighed and pulled his hand out of John. He took John's cock into his hand and brought John to completion, he knew John would be punished enough, John came onto the floor.

Randy watched himself as he balled up his fist. He shed tears of his own as pushed his fist back into John. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but it was what he knew John needed.

Randy cried as John screamed and fell limp onto the leather bench. The deed was done and John finally got what he had wanted...but at what cost?

~)~(~

"Damn it Matt!" Kevin screamed at the door for another time. This time the door opened and Matt came in. "Hey all of this screaming is not good for your recovery. What can I do to make you feel at peace again?" Matt asked as he unlocked the door and came into the room.

Matt was feeling very happy and very generous today. He had just left his brother in isolation and enjoyed every second he had spent with him. Jeff's cries of pain as he ripped his ass open for the first time in years, still rang in his ears.

"I want to leave and begin my life again. I'm sick and tired of being in this damn room." Kevin growled. "Wow ok! hold on big sexy. First of all I only locked you in, for your own good. Damn man you fucking sleepwalk and I had to hunt down your ass. I finally found you about to get hit by a freaking semi truck." Matt explained.

This made sense to Kevin because he had known himself that he had issues with sleepwalking in the past. "Oh ok man, but I miss someone and I want to see him. I can't if I'm locked up in here." Kevin replied. Matt smiled and stepped to the side,leaving the door opened and vacant.

"Awe you miss me?" Punk asked in his punkish tone. Kevin smiled seeing Punk appear int the doorway and nodded his head. "Good" Punk said as he walked over to the tall man. He wrapped his hands around Kevin's neck and pulled the man down into a hot kiss. Tongues battled tongues till they both gave up. The kiss ended in a draw. No one won dominance this round. Their cock's already growing hard with anticipation.

"You two mind if I stay and watch." Matt asked. "Suit yourself doc, but I'm gettin laid. I miss his tight hot ass and I'm going to take it." Kevin stated as reached behind Punk and took a big chunk of Punk's tight covered ass into his hand.

Punk enjoyed it though, he was sexually frustrated by finding out John was going to try to work out his marriage. He hated that he would have to come up with another plan. Right now having rough hot sex would be a way to relieve some of the frustration he was feeling.

Matt took a seat over near the bed and watched as Kevin stripped Punk of his clothes. Matt tried to keep his cock in check. Seeing Punk in his naked glory made him think of his own painted brother. Kevin removed the robe he was wearing, were nothing was underneath. He picked up Punk in his arms and plopped the man down hard onto the bed.

Matt admired Kevin's roughness and loved the look of the large hard cock that was about to line up to Punk's tight unprepared ass. Matt watched in amazement as Kevin took Punk dry and how hard Punk became from the burn of Kevin going full balls in. He wished his brother was that receptive.

Matt admired the way Punk thrust his ass down onto Kevin's dick trying to get more in, even though the younger man was already filled to the brim with a ragingly hard shaft. He couldn't stop himself from untying the bottoms to his light blue scrubs he was wearing. His cock was getting rock hard by the sexual rage in front of him.

Kevin pounded into Punk with all he had. Matt reached into his scrubs and grasped hold of his own cock. It was so hard and he had to have relief of his own. Kevin looked down into Punk's eyes and the tattooed man nodded. "Matt right? Want to join us, looks like you could use some fun of your own." Punk asked.

Matt looked at Kevin for permission. Kevin took Punk's cock into his hand. "Come on it's alright. He tastes real good and his ass is just so right for double fuckin." Kevin said. Punk's eyes went wide at the idea of having two cocks in him, he always wondered what that would feel like, to be stuffed like that. His cock became immediately hard as stone.

"Fuck yeah really? You will let him in me?" Punk asked getting excited. Kevin looked down into Punk's lust filled eyes. "Yeah babe, if you can handle it?" Kevin stated as he continued to ram his cock in and out of Punk.

"Hell yeah, put two fingers in me along with your cock. It will opened me up more. What do you say Matt. Can we get you up for some double fun?" Punk asked.

Matt wasted no time at all removing his scrubs. His cock stood proudly in front of the two men getting it on. "Damn man your quiet hung yourself." Kevin stated in awe of the girth Matt was packing. Matt blushed at the compliment, his hand went to his cock and he palmed it slowly. He wished Jeff felt the same way about his cock, Jeff would only cry.

"Hey man if you have a boyfriend or girlfriend..." "Nah I'm single" Matt replied and joined the two men on the bed. Punk gasped as Kevin pushed his two thick fingers into him along with the meaty cock. "Damn your awfully tight babe, think we will need some lube for the addition?" Kevin asked, truly worried for his lover.

"Fuck no! I want this, I want to feel it. I want to feel you rip me!" Punk protested to the lube. Matt's cock jumped at the way Punk was, he had never been with anyone who had a sadistic passion for sex. He wasn't about to give Punk time to change his mind.

Matt climbed on top of Punk as Kevin removed his fingers and maneuvered to his knees, keeping his cock buried inside of Punk. Kevin kneeled between Punk's legs, Matt's back was to him, he loved the look of Matt's ass, he just might have to claim that later.

Matt felt Kevin take his cock and guide it to Punk's already filled hole. Punks spread his legs wider. He had to hold his breath as Matt pushed his cock in along side Kevin's. Matt was only slightly smaller than Kevin and that was pretty damn big.

"FFFUFUUFUFCCCKKKK! Punk screamed out as Matt fully seated his cock inside. He could feel himself rip and knew the warmth he felt was his own blood. "Fuck me damn it! MOVE!" Punk screamed. Matt was glad the room was soundless from the upper floor. He had only heard Kevin because he opened the intercom.

Kevin's eyes filled with water, he was lost in the feel of being inside Punk and the feel of Matt's cock grinding his in Punk's tight heat, He knew he would be the first of the three to blow. Matt seeing the pain in Punk's eyes, gently took hold of the hurting man's cock and began to pleasure it. Punk began to relax and calm immediately.

Kevin pulled he cock slightly out and pushed back in. The way he moved had Matt's cock hitting Punk's bundle of nerves. Punk cried out in pleasure for the first time. "God yes! fuck me the both of you fuck me hard!" Punk exclaimed. Kevin and Matt gave Punk all he wanted. They moved their cocks deep inside him, both men ramming in and out at the same time.

Kevin couldn't take it anymore he was about to explode. "Got to. Going tooo! Fuck Punky cum with me!" Kevin cried out. Matt hearing this thrust deep a few more times. His fist going fast up and down on Punk's ready to explode cock and that was what brought the tattooed man over the edge. He came on his stomach.

Feeling Punk's channel tightened brought both men over the edge, they filled Punk up with seed. Punk could feel it mix with the blood. He closed his eyes and savored the burn from the salt of the cum in his torn ass. Matt and Kevin both pulled out of Punk at the same time. Kevin was worried when he saw the blood.

Matt looked down at his own cock. "Well guess it's a good thing there is a doctor in the house."...

~)~(~

John woke up in his own bed, with slight discomfort. He looked around to find Randy, he hated that he passed out from the pain, but it had been overwhelming. Like nothing he had ever felt before. Even with the large dildo that Randy had raped him with a long time ago. Randy's fist was still bigger.

"Dimples, oh god I was so worried about yo..." Randy laid beside his lover. "Shh baby, I'm alright." John tried to reassure. "Thank you for doing it. Thank you for making me feel like I got what I deserved." John said.

Randy frowned, "No Dimples, you didn't deserve for me to do that to you. I should have stopped myself. I was just so, so..." Randy's words were cut off by John's lips on his.

John pulled away and looked at Randy's deep stormy gray eyes. "We can truly move on now. All of this. I feel complete and please can we just move on and forget?" John asked. He did not want this to come between them. He truly felt at the time it was what he wanted and now he felt at peace.

"Ok Dimples. I love you. Let's move on from this. No more pain." Randy said. "No baby, no more pain." John replied. Randy took his hurting lover into his arms...if only they knew more pain was just right around the corner...

~v~

**Please Review...**

* * *

**A/N:  
I** want to **thank** each and everyone who **continue** to **read** and **review**. **I'm** sorry but I will **no** longer be **putting** the names of my **faithful** reviewers at the top of each chapter **throughout** this story. **Please** **forgive** **me**, but when I go **back** and **look** at the story from the beginning and go through the **chapters.** It breaks my **heart** to see the reviews go from **15**, then 15 and then it begins to decline greatly. This **makes** me **sad :(** and for my own **sanity** as the writer of this story **I** **have** to **stop** my **decent** into **writers** **depression** and seeing my reviews drop! Again **PLEASE** **Forgive** **me**. I **love** and **appreciate** **you** **all**! I **hope** that you all will **PLEASE** **continue** to **review**!

**Love MJ =)**


	17. Dark thoughts

**THANK YOU FOR READING and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO all of you who reviewed chapter 16!**

**{Sweetness}**

**~V~  
**

Mark yawned as he woke up on a Tuesday morning. The morning was crisp and sunny with a cool breeze washing along the shore. He sat up on the side of the bed and a nice smell hit his nose. The smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs, he could smell the freshly brewed coffee. He smiled and made his way into the bathroom. He grabbed what he needed for his morning shower.

Mark didn't have to remove his clothes for the shower, the big man always slept in the buff. He was more comfortable that way. Even in prison he slept nude. He turned on the water and the warmth hit his skin, immediately bringing him a relaxing peace. He was happy to be free, he loved the fact that his son was in the same home with him. But at times, sometimes he longed for more...

Mark held onto that peace as thoughts of his lost love brought tears to his eyes. He looked down at his naked body and wondered if he would ever find love again. He knew all of the horrific things had done with Kevin but somewhere deep inside under his soul he missed his deceased lover.

It had been a long time since someone had held him and made him feel worthy of being loved. He longed to...to.

Mark grabbed his body wash and cloth. His feelings of peace were leaving him as he thought about how at one time before Kevin's obsession grew for Hunter, that Kevin had been all his.

Yes he knew Kevin had been legally married to Scott Hall, but Scott had so much problems with drugs and alcohol the man was oblivious to the fact that Mark was even living in their home and making love to his husband every night.

Mark began the task of cleaning himself, he was trying desperately to hold onto his peace, that he held a need for release. He reached down and took his flaccid cock into his hand and began to pleasure his cock. As his cock grew, so did his need to feel himself buried deep inside someone. Another man popped into his mind.

He froze and stopped rubbing his cock instantly. Mark couldn't believe the person who came to his mind as his cock grew to full rock hardness. Pre cum began to drip as the man with long hair hit his mind. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the shower wall. He was so hard and needed to release, his seed burning deep below the surface.

He frowned as he began to fist his cock harder and faster. A tear fell from his eyes as his cum came forth and hit the shower floor. "Forgive me Hunter" Mark whispered and slid down to the shower floor...

~)~(~

Adam smiled as he sat at the bar awaiting his breakfast. He spent the night with his good friend Drew McIntyre. they had spent the whole night watching DVDs of Wrestlemanias past. He had woke up happy and ready to start the day.

"So mate, what you have planned today?" The Scotsman asked as he finished cooking breakfast. Adam continued to stare into out of nowhere. "Adam, hey man. You leave me this mornin?" Drew teased. He sat two plates of steaming food down onto the bar. "Huh? Oh sorry man. I was just thinking." Adam apologized. Adam picked up an orange from the fruit bowl and began to peel it, he loved fruit with his eggs.

"You still waiting for him to text or call?" Drew asked. Last night Adam had mentioned to him about a mystery man who had captured his imagination. "Oh um well I just received a text, I have a date if I choose to accept it." Adam replied as he sat down the half peeled fruit.

Drew smiled and set down two chilled mugs of orange juice, then walked over beside of Adam sitting down beside of him at the breakfast bar. Adam picked up the mug and took a big chug, he quickly placed his left hand onto his forehead. Drew looked over and laughed at the pretty man with long blonde hair.

"Brain freeze huh?" Drew chuckled. Adam could only nod with a frown on his face. Drew just shook his head with a chuckle and poured more juice from the carton into Adam's mug. He picked up his own mug and took a big chug, Adam laughed at the look of pain on Drew's face.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Adam asked as Drew's brain began to stop it pounding ache. "Oh well there's this new gym that just opened, thought I would get a work out in." Drew said. "What's Heath up too? Thought you two were going out?" Adam asked as he bit into his strip of bacon. He watched as Drew's face filled with a faint pain.

"No man. Heath is having second thoughts about us. Drew said with a soft sigh. "Sorry man what is going on?" Adam asked. Drew took a bite of egg and sat his fork down. "He want's us to take a break from each other for a few weeks. He claims we were moving too fast. Hell how can we be moving too fast, We haven't even fucked yet. All we done is a mutual jack off session." Drew said.

The younger man really had deep feelings for the ginger and his heart was hurting. Adam seen this and placed an arm over Drew's back. "Sorry man he will come around, maybe he aint out of the closet yet." Adam suggested. Drew looked over at Adam as those words began to make sense to him.

"Yeah maybe. I did find him backstage at a house show flirting with Kaitlyn. I will talk to him about it later, maybe I will ask him over." Drew said. Adam nodded and began to finish off his breakfast. He was about to finish his last bite of toast when his cellphone buzzed again.

"Well man? You going to answer the man back?" Drew asked. Adam smiled and picked up his cellphone and looked at the newest text. He read the text and placed the phone back down onto the bar. Drew took the chance to grab the phone and opened Adam's messages.

"What the hell are you doing?" Adam shouted and tried to fight Drew for his cellphone. Drew jumped up from the bar and ran over behind the island. He looked down and was shocked to see the text message had came from Bret Hart.

"Bret? That is the mystery man? Damn Adam he is so fucking hot! If you don't want to be tapped by that, then send his delicious cock my way. I have never bottomed before but for that hot Hitman I would happily spread my ass cheeks wide and let him in." Drew spoke vulgarly.

Adam rolled his eyes and Drew's words. "Give me my cellphone back you sex deprived perv!" Adam barked. Drew opened his mouth and pouted like he had been hurt by Adam's words. "Hey I can't help who I am. You going out with him or what? Never mind I will take care of this for you." Drew said as a devious smile crossed his face.

"Wait! What the hell are you doing?" Adam growled as Drew began to run toward the pantry closet in the kitchen. Drew locked the door and laughed as began to reply to Bret's text to Adam. "Damn it Drew! Don't you fuckin dare!" Adam screamed through the wooden locked door as be pounded his fists on it.

Drew knew he was doing what was right for his friend as he sent the text. He waited for a reply before he unlocked the door and awaited the wrath of the foxy blonde. Adam held a frown on his face and was breathing heavily in faux anger as the door opened. Drew just smiled and handed Adam back his phone. "Be ready by seven, he is picking you up at your place. Oh and dress sexy, Bret is going to want some of that tight ass." Drew said.

Adam took his phone and placed it in his back pocket, then he preceded to wrestle his best friend to the ground...

~)~(~

Bret smiled as he placed his cellphone back down onto his nightstand. He picked up the photo of the man he had loved for years. He knew in his heart it was time to move on. He had loved Dave till his death, Dave's obsession had claimed his life and now Bret sought revenge.

Adam brought new feelings to his life. Something in his heart fluttered every time Adam was near, He wanted tonight to be perfect. Tonight he wanted to take the next step and bring Adam to his bed. He was glad he had decided to stay in a hotel near Adam's home. Then it would be easier to see the pretty blonde man.

"Forever love, but I have to move on. Maybe once my revenge is through I can finally move on from you and be free." Bret sighed as he put the photo of Dave down. He had promised Dave at his grave he would avenge his death. This was something Bret planned on following through with.

He knew his plot for revenge was working, he knew that when John and Randy found out about their son it would rip their marriage apart and so end their marriage, and then his plan would be complete.

He hated to be so cruel but he felt justified in paying Randy back for what he had done to Dave. Owen and John Laurinaitis lay buried beside of Dave and Bret vowed revenge upon the people responsible...

Would Bret's dark heart ever be cured to find the light. Can one mans love stop the evil from within?

~V~

**Please review! I would love to know what you think...**


	18. Bret's Heart

**THANK YOU FOR READING and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO all of you who reviewed chapter 17! I appreciate all of you!  
**

**{Sweetness}**

**~V~**

"Good Morning Dimples." Randy spoke softly as they lay naked in their marital bed. A look of utter concern gracing his face. He was worried that John might be in even more pain than the night before. John moved to face Randy but cringed, he was hurting pretty bad. He popped his dimples in an effort to make Randy forget about the cringe.

Randy frowned and reached up to touch John's face. "As much as I love seeing these (Randy ran his fingers over John's dimples) I know you are hurting. I will run you a hot bath, it will help ease your pain." Randy stated. He was ready and prepared to take care of his man and nurse his aches.

"You don't have to, I will be alright. I..." John could speak no further as lips gently touched his. Randy hushed his love with a gentle loving kiss. "Yes I do." he stated. John frowned as he saw a hint of guilt growing behind Randy's gray eyes. He was going to speak but held it back, he knew how guilt could eat at someones soul.

"OK love, I will lay here until my bath is ready. Will you join me?" John asked, hopeful to hold Randy naked in his arms. Randy smiled and kissed John once more. "I will bathe with you on one condition." Randy replied. "OK what is it?" John asked.

"You let me cook you breakfast in bed and then after you have rested we will go find out about our son?" Randy asked.

"OK, but I really don't need to rest. You can make breakfast then I will eat downstairs with you and then we can go get Anthony. I don't want to be away from him any longer." John stated. Not hearing the sounds of his son throughout their home was breaking his heart.

"Alright deal. I will go get our bath set up." Randy agreed and kissed John once more. He then got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to begin his and John's bath. Randy turned back and smiled at John seeing the older mans dimples. "Couldn't resist checking me out, huh Dimples?" Randy teased.

"Always." John laughed as Randy disappeared from his sight. John laid back and frowned as fresh tears filled his eyes. He was in more pain than he had to let on. His ass felt like it was on fire, he wiped his tears and dried his eyes. He didn't want Randy to know that he had been crying.

Randy came out a few minutes later with a white towel wrapped around his waist. John stuck out his bottom lips in a faux pout. "What is it Dimples?" Randy asked, even though he already had an idea as to what that was.

John crossed his arms. "You covered up your best part." John sounded like a child who lost their bouncy ball. Randy looked down and smiled. "Well that I did. So sorry, let me fix that for you." Randy teased and began to slowly remove the towel and let it fall to the floor. John couldn't help but lick his lips, he loved the sight of his mans beautiful cock and balls, to John they were a work of art.

"Is this better babe?" Randy chuckled. "Umm humm!" John exclaimed as he shook his head yes. "You know I love to see you hard and leaking." John stated. Randy took his swelling cock in his hand and rubbed it until it was firm and standing proudly.

Randy blushed, he loved it that John admired him in all his naked glory. "May I taste you?" John asked. Randy frowned, "Only if you are sure." he said. "Get in my mouth." John commanded and parted his lips with a smile as Randy walked over to the bed John was still laying on.

John gently sat up and scooted off from the bed, down onto the carpeted floor to his knees. He hated it but he gasped lightly in pain. Randy's face fell at the gasp. Seeing this John wasted no time in taking Randy's cock into his mouth.

John hummed around the meaty shaft, the taste of his man was driving him wild. Randy pushed his hips forward, he wanted his cock all the way down John's throat. John's own cock grew from the intense feeling of pleasuring his man.

Randy looked down and smiled at the lust filled look on John's face as John bobbed up and down on his cock. John took his own cock into his hand and began playing with himself. Both men were lost in their own ministrations.

A few hard long sucks on Randy's dick, brought the naked tattooed man over the edge and thick sweet cum was shot down John's throat. John eagerly drank every last drop as he came onto the floor below.

Randy fell to his knees and claimed John's lips with a passion filled kiss. The taste of himself still on John's tongue. John smiled when the kiss ended. "Yep looks like we both need that bath now, and so does our carpet." John chuckled.

Randy smiled and nodded his head. He stood up from the floor helping John to stand up in the process. John happily followed Randy into the bath were a steamy bath awaited them.

An hour later and both men were enjoying finishing up eating the hearty breakfast Randy had made. The breakfast consisted of pancakes and fruit with coffee and apple juice. "Can we go now baby? I want to go to the agency and check up on Anthony." John said.

"Yeah dimples we can, I'll wash the dishes when we get back." Randy replied. John smiled and stood up from the table. Both men grabbed their keys, wallets and cellphones. Five minutes later they were headed out the dour.

Randy drove them to The Department of Children Services. They got out of the car and walked into the agency.

"Good morning, what can I do for you this morning?" asked a polite chubby lady at the reception desk. "Yes, we need to see a Brooke Hogan." John stated. The lady gave Randy and John a confused look.

"I'm sorry sir but Brooke Hogan no longer works at this agency. She died seven months ago."...

**Later that evening...**

"Do I look alright?" Adam asked into the phone. He had just sent Drew a picture text of what he was wearing for his date with Bret. "Yeah, hell Adam if I didn't love Heath so much I would claim you for my own." Drew spoke honestly.

Adam rolled his eyes and faked sticking his finger down his throat. "EWWWWEEE!" Adam exclaimed. He heard the Scotsman's deep chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Just speaking the truth man. So he should be about there." Drew said, just then a chuckle was heard. "Door bell right?"Drew asked. "Yep" a reply was heard. "Then what the hell you waiting for. Get you some of the Hitman" Drew stated. Adam rolled his eyes and ended the call.

Adam walked over to the door and opened it. His breath hitched at the sight before him. Bret was standing there dressed in Black blue jeans and a pink button down shirt, a black tie and gray snake-skin boats completed the outfit.

"Um Adam, You going to gape at me or let me in?" Bret asked holding two dozen of pink and red roses. Adam blushed and opened the door to his home for the Hitman to enter. "You um, You look real nice, Bret." Adam tried hard not to stutter, but Bret just looked so damn good with his long wavy brown hair falling over his shoulders.

"You clean up nice yourself." Bret replied. Adam stood before him wearing faded blue jeans and a burgundy button down shirt. A blue tie matched his blue loafers, his long blonde hair flowed in soft waves down his back.

"Here theses are for you." Bret said handing Adam the bouquets of flowers. Adam took them and smelled the fragrance of the roses deeply. "How did you know..." Bret leaned in and gave Adam a gentle sweet kiss. "I just did." Bret whispered.

Bret continued to place gentle kisses. It had been a long time for Adam since he was kissed like that. The passion ran straight down to his faded jeans. Bret pushed his covered cock into Adam, he smiled seeing Adam already hard.

"I have something else for you if you are ready." Bret spoke gently. He wanted his and Adam's first time to be gentle and easy. He didn't want to scare off the younger man. In his heart he felt like Adam was a gentle flower and he was to be taken care of and cherished. He just hated that he made Adam play a part in past events.

Adam looked down and blushed at the bulge in his pants. "I I want you Bret. I have always wanted you. Make love to me?" Adam asked. Bret felt tears prick his eyes. "I would be honored." Bret whispered and picked Adam up bridal style.

He carried Adam down the hall and into the master bedroom. Adam wondered how Bret knew where it was but the thought quickly slipped his mind when Bret sat him down on the bed and began to remove his clothes.

Bret watched in awe as part by part, Adam became exposed and opened to him. Adam felt so vulnerable, yet so filled with lust at the same time. Bret kissed him passionately once more and removed his own clothing. Adam's cock thrived and pulsed as the Canadian became bare before him.

"Lube baby doll? I don't want to hurt you." Bret said. Adam pointed to the bedside table. Bret walked over and reached into a drawer and pulled out the bottle of liquid. He opened it up and poured some into his hand he wanted to warm it. Then he climbed back between Adam's long legs.

Adam pushed his hips into the air and spread his legs wide, lifting his knees up to give Bret full access to his pink tight, puckered opening. Bret touched Adam's hole with his finger and gently pushed in. Adam began to hold his breath.

"Breathe through it baby doll. I will stretch you out good and wide to accommodate me." Bret cooed. Adam's channel finally relaxed and Bret pushed another finger in. Adam cried out with satisfaction when Bret hit his precious bundle of nerves.

"Oh Please Bret, Please I need you in me now!" Adam begged for more. Bret smiled and removed his fingers. He grasped his rock hard shaft and pushed it into Adam. Adam cried out in pain before the burning turned to pleasure filled echos.

"Fuck princess, so tight doll! Don't know if I can last long." Bret spoke with honesty. It had been a long time since he had been with Dave.

Bret pulled out only to thrust back in again and again. Adam grasped hold of his own leaking steel and began thrusting up into his hand in time and rhythm to Bret's thrusts into his ass. Adam loved the feel of being so damn filled and his ass was in heaven.

"That's it cum for me. I want to feel your walls clamp down onto my cock milking my cum from my dick. AH YEEEAHH! That's it! Fuck yes!" Bret cried out as Adam shot his load and his tunnel became a vice around his cock.

Bret came so hard, stars danced behind his eyes. He leaned down and kissed Adam with all the passion he ever possessed. Dave never made him feel this way. Adam held Bret into his arms as he cried...

Was Bret's heart finally opening up, or will he shut it back down...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	19. Broken promises

**THANK YOU FOR READING and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:** JadeRose1, nexus angel, waldron82, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry, takers dark lover and my guest reviewer who reviewed almost every chapter!** For reviewing chapter 18! I felt the need to continue with the shout outs to my reviewers! You all FREAKIN ROCK AND I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU! **

**{Sweetness}**

**~V~  
**

"This. This can't be...happening." John whispered in a broken sob. He was standing beside of Randy in the offices of The Department of Children services. "This can't be real." John whimpered.

But it was happening and Anthony being gone was very real. A tall man with shoulder length wavy blonde hair, stood before Randy and John. The man in the tan suit, managed over the department. Wes Brisco was his name and he had just showed them clippings from the death of Brooke Hogan.

The young woman had been on her way home from the agency one rainy night and lost control of her car sending it over an embankment, the young woman was killed instantly as the car burst into flames.

Wes hated that the young couple was grieving the loss of their child but he could not help. All he could do was call the police to help them and that was what he did. Randy and John stood beside one another lost in their pain.

Several minutes later Officer Garret Bischoff answered the call. A statement for kidnapping was made and an "Amber" alert was given. John and Randy held hands and cried as they mourned the loss of their taken son. Their baby boy was lost to them and only god knew what was happening to him.

"What do we do now? I have to find my son." John asked the officer. "Just go home and wait. You gave us a recent photo of Anthony, people _will_ be looking for him. Go home and try to rest." Officer Bischoff suggested in kind. "Rest! How the hell do we do that? Some crazy woman stole our son!" Randy ranted.

"Excuse me Mr. Orton but did either one of you check her badge and credentials?" the officer asked again. "We told you sir that it happened all too fast. There was an officer with her, Damn what was his name?" John asked himself.

"OK I will make a call and see if any officers were called out on that day. It would be on our records of any did." Officer Garret Bischoff explained. He walked off to the side of the room.

"I really am sorry. Brooke was such a nice woman. I don't know who would want to steal her identity. I hope you will find your son safe. For the record though, no claim was made to us for any removal of your son. We can tell you both are loving parents. I wish the both of you all the luck in finding Anthony." Wes spoke from the heart.

"Thank you sir." John whispered as he wiped his tears, he feared he would never see Anthony again. Randy was holding John's hand when officer Bischoff walked back over to them.

"There was no officer called out that day for DCS. It looks like we have someone out there impersonating a policeman. I have filled a report. If we get any leads I will call and keep you informed. In the mean time let us do our jobs and we will find your son." he stated to the grieving parents.

Randy still angry at getting no real answers, took John by the hand and led him out of the agency and they went back home to do all they could, pray and wait.

~)~(~

**Three hours later...**

"Uhhuuhh!" Shawn gasped as he held fast to his stinging cheek. Tears of hurt and anguish filled Shawn's eyes. Just moments earlier he was standing over by the kitchen counter and was on his laptop going over the bills and now his laptop lay busted and broken, smashed to pieces on the floor. The laptop's destruction was the fitting image of his broken heart.

"Why in the hell would you not believe me!" Hunter screamed as he hit Shawn for the second time in one minute. Shawn doubled over in pain as the sting to his bare stomach. He was wearing only jeans.

"Hunt, you you have been drinking?" Shawn cried in anguish. Hunter gave him a look of the obvious. "Answer ME!" Hunter demanded, he had left Shawn earlier in a rage and went to the closest store and bought beer. That was after he had received a phone call from the man who lived in his nightmares.

Hunter pushed Shawn so hard on the shoulders, Shawn fell and hit the floor. "I told you it was Kevin who called me. It was him and you didn't believe me! You just kept saying he is dead, well he's not fucking dead! He called me!" Hunter screamed his rage. He was so drunk and so mad beyond reason he didn't care that he was about to lose the one man he held dear.

Before Shawn could respond, Hunter's cellphone rang. **"What the hell do you want?"** Hunter barked into the phone, he never bothered to check the Caller I.D. to see who was on the other end. **"You, Hunter. I want your sweet ass again." **a voice from the grave sounded to his ear.

Hunter began to shake. "It's...him again, it's K Kev...in" Hunter stammered and handed Shawn the phone. Shawn took the phone with confusion in his eyes. **"Hello" **Shawn spoke into the receiver. **"Hello?"** he asked again. No sound of response was heard.

"There's no one there." Shawn said as he handed Hunter back his phone. "What the hell do you mean?" Hunter barked. **"Hello!"** he screamed into the phone. All he received back was silence. He looked down at Shawn in anger, he looked as if he could kill.

"Please don't hurt me. I believe you Hunt. I believe that you believe it was Kevin on the phone." Shawn said, he knew he would have to leave Hunter now. Hunter reached in a brown paper bag and moved a can of beer from it. Shawn cried out in pure agony as Hunter opened the can and downed the bitter beverage.

"NO! Stop! please! Hunter don't drink it! You don't need it! You promised me you wouldn't drink." Shawn broke down and sobbed, he sat on the floor with his head in his hands and cried. "You don't know what I need." Hunter spat and walked away from Shawn, he grabbed his beer and walked into the bedroom slamming the door.

Shawn gingerly stood up from the floor. He walked over to the door and opened it up, he needed air and to clear his head. Walking out the door he made it slowly down the hall. His stomach hurt from the punch and his face still stung.

"What happened? What did he do to you?" Shawn looked over to a familiar voice. Mark smiled seeing the man he had thought about in the shower...

~)~(~

Punk and Kevin set together at the bar holding hands, as Kevin placed the cellphone down on the table. They knew their plan to drive Hunter over the edge was working. Kevin had actually watched as Hunter left the hotel and walked across the street and bought the twelve pack of Natural Ice.

"It want be long now. I think it is time I pay Hunter a visit." Kevin said. Punk licked his lips. "Yes well there is this grieving hotty that I need to see." he thought to himself. Punk knew John and Randy would begin to blame the other for the loss of Anthony.

"Yes but first there is someone else you need to see." Punk stated. "I know it's time. I have missed the deadman, it will be nice to see him again. I have unfinished business to take care of. He will pay for turning his back on me. His fucking son. Maybe I should go after Evan again. I missed his sweet ass." Kevin said.

Punk smiled, he knew now he could use Kevin's insatiable lust. "That sounds good. Go after Evan, lure Mark to you by using his son." Punk suggested. Kevin leaned in and kissed Phil on the lips. "I love the way your mind works. This is going to be so much fun." Kevin said.

Kevin picked up his phone and dialed a number. **"Hello Evan, remember me?"** ...

~v~

**Please review...**

* * *

A/n: Sorry it took me a while for this update! life has been crazy hectic! I hope you are all still reading and enjoying! A lot of drama and angst to come!

I have started a new story titled "**Ways of the World**" It is being co-written by **Waldron82**. She is an amazing author and I recommended you all check out her stories as well, They are hot and dark and just a fantastic read!

Thank you and lots of love,

MJ =)


	20. A Roll in the Hay and A Punishment

**THANK YOU FOR READING also to my new faves and alerts! Rockin it babes! and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, nexus angel, TheBlackerTheBerry, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Xenarocks99, waldron82, takers dark lover and my guest reviewer **For reviewing chapter 19!**

**{Sweet}**

**~)~(~**

Roman looked on as his fellow Shield members sat eating their burgers and fries. They sat in a restaurant not too far from the hotel they were staying at for the next WWE house show event. They were sitting in a booth with Roman sitting in front of Dean and Seth. Dean and Seth were sitting side by side of each other facing their faction member.

The restaurant wasn't too crowded, just a few patrons and a few other wrestlers sat around eating. Wade and Alex were eating as well, so were Santino and his girlfriend Alisha Fox. Bo Dallas, Brad Maddox and Justin Gabriel were just walking in the door. The three men looked adorable all walking in holding hands. Cutely enough they all wore "I'm with him" T-shirts.

"What's up with you today Rome?" Dean asked his new found friend and fellow Shield member. "What you mean?" The broad Samoan questioned. Roman sat in the booth wearing white dress pants and a burgundy t-shirt. The t-shirt fit tight and showed off his rippled muscles, his long wavy hair was put into a tight bun that he wore on the back of his neck. Seth and Dean wore matching black button down shirts and with khaki pants.

"You just seem out of sorts a bit, or something? Like your mind just is somewhere else." Dean replied truly concerned for the younger man. He looked on at Roman with a questionable gaze.

Seth reached over and picked a french fry up from Roman's plate. Roman looked at Seth with a look that had Seth dropping the fry and jarring back in his seat. "The Shield has me thinking I guess. I don't really want to go after my friend." Roman projected.

"Yeah but man the Viper? Come on, the more men we go after in the ring the bigger we will become. The Shield will be the new NWO and bigger than Nexus! It's not like it is real or anything like that. Lighten up." Dean spoke light hardheartedly. "I know about the real part, but accidents do happen. I don't want to hurt my friend." Roman sighed.

"Yeah man, you definitely need to lighten up, maybe you need to get laid or something? When was the last time you pounded your dick into something warm, wet and tight?" Seth asked with a quirky smile on his handsome face.

Roman looked at Seth and wondered if the man had always been an air head. If they weren't in public Roman would have the man down on the floor pounding some sense into his two toned hair wit his fists.

Dean looked at Roman as Roman's emotions contemplated the death of Seth Rollins. "Hey come on man he was just joking. Right Seth?" Dean asked looking at the man who sat next to him. Seth looked over at Dean and shook his head no.

Dean pushed the man off the seat onto the floor. "Hey why did you do that?" Seth asked as he looked up at the man who pushed him out and onto his ass.

"Because you are a dumb ass and I don't want no dumb ass sitting beside me." Dean said. "I was just trying to help him. The man is all wound up, he needs a release is all." Seth said. He truly was trying to help.

"Man why don't you go ahead and color the rest of your hair blonde?" Dean suggested. Seth stood up from the floor and dusted off his sore bottom. "What? I was just trying help." Seth said hurt, he pulled out his money form his wallet and laid it down on the table. he didn't bother to look at Dean and Roman as he walked away.

However Dean did watch Seth walk away, he didn't fail to notice Seth's tight ass or the way it looked in those khaki pants. Roman though never even noticed, his thoughts lost on his friend Randy and how he didn't want to hurt the man in the ring.

Roman was aware of his growing feelings of love for Randy. He knew his feelings were wrong, he tried to fight them but to no avail, they were growing and to dangerous unneeded levels.

"You still in there?" Dean asked at the far away look the long haired man possessed. "Yeah." Roman said as he finally began to take in his surroundings. "Where's Seth?" he asked noticing one less Shield member. "Think you scared him off man." Dean replied.

"Shit, didn't mean too. He was right you know?" Roman asked as he ran both of his hands through his black wavy hair. "Right about what?" Dean asked not understanding what it was that Roman was talking about.

Roman looked down at his half eaten food. "I need to get laid. It's been a long time. Fuck I'm insane, holding out for something that will never come true. Damn man I'm tired of jacking off all the time. I need a piece of ass." Roman whined uncharacteristically. He hated the way he sounded but it was true, he was so sexually frustrated he was becoming frightened of the dark thoughts that were beginning to plague him.

"Dean, I almost considered fucking a ring rat slut with a pussy last night." Roman confessed, even though he didn't understand why he was confessing to Dean of all people. Dean was straight, or so Roman thought. Dean sat back and looked at the man before him. His heart went out to the confessing man.

"I could give you what you need." Dean spoke so fast and so soft that Roman thought he had misunderstood. "I'm sorry dude, I didn't quiet catch that?" Roman stated. Dean leaned in closer across the table. "I can let you fuck me. No strings. No lovey dovey left overs, just a quick roll in the hay." Dean offered.

Roman sat back and studied his Shield partner for a moment, taken in all that Dean had offered. "No strings? I thought you were straight?" Roman asked. "Bi curious, I have never been with a man, well never bottomed, but hell your hot and in need man. It's the least I can do for a member of the Shield." Dean spoke honestly.

"Alright. Let's go back to the hotel." Roman said taking Dean up on his offer. Dean adjusted the bulge in his pants and nodded his head. They stood up from the table and paid their bill. Then Dean followed Roman out of the restaurant.

A man with short blonde hair was smiling as he watched the men, he had heard the entire conversation.

"I can give you what you need also, Roman." Chris Jericho said to himself with a smile as Roman Reigns disappeared from his his sight. He looked forward to the challenge.

Twenty minutes later and two very horny men made their way into a hotel room. The room was a normal one with a double bed. The other bed was indeed Dean's. Seth was rooming with Brad Maddox. Roman and Dean shared a room for the time being.

"You sure you want this man?" Roman asked. Dean's reply was to remove his own clothing. Roman smiled as Dean exposed himself to him. He ogled Dean's very impressive package. "I would love for you to return the favor." Dean said as his eyes scanned Roman's body.

Roman nodded his head and piece by piece he removed his White pants and burgundy t-shirt. Dean licked his lips as Roman lowered his white briefs and revealed a perfect package of his own.

"So let me be your Viper. I can see in your eyes when he is around us, that you are feeling things for him. You know he loves John." Dean stated.

Roman's response was Dean shoved hard against a wall as Roman's lips crashed to his. Not waiting for permission to enter, Roman forced his tongue deep within Dean's mouth. Dean feel back against the wall, the kiss literally took his breath away. Both men kissed until breath ran shallow.

Roman maneuvered them toward the bed and threw Dean onto the bed Dean had been sleeping on at night. Not even bothering to turn down the bed Dean was laid on his back and Roman with his hard cock was fast between his legs.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again." Roman warned. Dean knew he had been wrong to talk about Randy, but he was getting exactly what he wanted from Roman. He cried out in pleasured pain as his hole was forced open by Roman's dry shaft.

"Holy Fuck Rome! It fuckin burns man! Your ripping me apart!" Dean exclaimed. Roman's response was to push in further going in balls deep. "Damn it, Move!" Dean exclaimed. Having Roman's cock in him was the best feeling, especially when he felt his body tingle and soar form the probing of his prostate. "Rome! Right there Rome! Fuck me and don't stop!" Dean cried out.

Roman was not the verbal type during sex, he would rather enjoy the feeling than talk about it. Dean was the opposite and after curses and praises flew out of his mouth and Roman's hand flew to his cock. Seed flew from Dean's slit as he exploded from the sex.

Roman thrust deep, and several hard thrusts later, Dean was filled with Roman's cum. Dean tried hard to catch his breath. For his first time it wasn't that bad, but this would most likely be his last roll in the hay.

As Dean looked in Roman's eyes he had to turn away. It was the only way to stop himself from falling...and falling hard he was...

**Meanwhile~**

Evan smiled as Cody sat on the floor to the right of him. They were in the living room watching the tube. Mark was out for the day. Evan would have worried about Mark but his father was getting along quiet well on the outside world.

Evan ran his right hand through Cody's short brown hair. Lost in thought as Cody played a video game on his used PSP. "Enjoying yourself Puppy?" Evan asked his little sub. Cody stopped playing his game instantly and held still, his head bowed in respect. The word 'Puppy' was his way of knowing Evan wanted to play with him.

"Yes Sir. I always enjoy myself when I am with you. Thank you Sir." Cody replied respectfully. He sighed happily inside, he loved being back in his role as Puppy, Evan's Submissive. Cody loved his Dominant/Master.

Evan was about to give a command when his cellphone rang in a generic tone. Cody continued to stay calm and look down at his hands that held the PSP. He happily awaited his Master's command.

It was hard though, just the anticipation of his Master playing with him had his cock wanting to grow. _"Calm boy, we must wait, Master has said nothing of_ _allowing your arousal."_ Cody spoke in silence to his needy flesh sword.

**"Who is this?"** Evan asked into the phone. His hands beginning to tremble and his heart race. **"No you can't be?...You can't be...Leave us alone!"** Evan exclaimed and threw his cellphone out into the room. It landed with a hard thud by a lamp. Out of concern Cody accidentally spoke out of line.

"Master? Cocoa? Who was on the phone? Please tell me?" Cody was at a loss he never saw Evan do such a destructive thing. Evan was always a gentle soul. "What did you just call me?" Evan growled. "Master...Cocoa...please forg..." Cody's words were cut off when he felt Evan's strong hand wrap around the back of his neck.

"Stand!" Evan barked and his tone turned dark. Cody gulped but did as his Dom demanded. He stood up straight with his head bowed. "I want your hands behind your neck. Follow me to the room." Even ordered his sub with much authority.

Cody placed his hands on his neck and walked toward the steps. "To our room sir?" Cody asked softly. He really hated that he slipped up, he knew he would be punished, he was just glad that Evan was a gentle Master and all punishments held no real long lasting pain.

"No to the room across the hall." Evan continued, his voice held yet the sternness it had begun to take. Cody nodded his head as a frown graced his face. All he had done wrong was call his Master, Cocoa. He was confused by Evan's anger.

Evan couldn't stop the words that ran through his head. They were strong and held so much past pain._ "You know who this is. I miss your and Cody's sweet ass. I will be back for more."_ These words played through his mind on a loop. He had to make them stop.

Evan followed Cody up the stairs and down the hall toward the room. "You may remove your hands." Evan's darkened tone continued.

Cody fought tears as he opened the door to the room. Evan had pulled a key from the chain around his neck. Cody with his head still lowered handed his Master back the key. He entered the room and removed his clothing.

Evan watched as a naked Cody walked over to the St. Andrews cross. Cody's backside was presented to him and his puppies wrists were bound. Evan walked over to one of three tables that had been set up for their playing pleasure, he picked up a long black horse riding crop.

"You know what to do puppy." Evan stated as the crop was brought down on Cody's upper back.

CRACK!

"One, thank you sir. May I have another?" Cody asked obediently. The whip was painful but Cody smiled as he pleased his Master.

_"You know who this is, It's Kevin." _

Evan grew angry at those words, his vision blurred. He raised the crop, preparing to bring it down on Cody's back again.

CRACK!

"OH! Two, th thank you s sir. May I have another?" Cody asked as the pain and whacks deepened.

_"I miss your and Cody's sweet ass" _Reality faded further from Evan's breaking mind._  
_

The line between reality and loss was beginning to haze, as Evan began to bring the crop down on the back of Cody's thighs.

CRACK! CRACK!

"AHUMP...three...fou...oh Master...RED! RED!" Cody screamed his caution safe word. He couldn't bare the pain any longer.

_"I will be back for more"...  
_

Evan was lost in a hate filled daze. Before him no longer was his precious sub. The words "Red" never graced his ears.

"He's mine! Kevin you can't have him." Evan screamed.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"NOT KEVIN! STOP EVAN! NOW! CA...N"T...WHAT IS WR WRONG WITH YOU!" Cody cried. His lover was lost to him and he didn't know how to bring him back.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Cody was in pain and at a loss as to what was happening. Why has his Master lost it and was hurting him so. Cody fought the restraints and they didn't budge. He cried out the one last safe word. If this didn't stop Evan nothing would.

Evan whipped Kevin with the crop, he wasn't going to let the big man hurt him and Cody anymore.

Evan was too lost to realize it was his own pet and lover that he was hurting. That was until one name was heard and the fog finally began to lift.

"LAURINAITIS!" Cody screamed the name he had not spoken in over a year. It hurt him in anguish beyond belief. He hated Laurinaitis so.

Evan jumped back and tossed the crop down onto the floor as if it burned him. He blinked a few times and noticed his Cody appearing before his eyes. Evan fell to his knees. "What have I done" he wailed as his eyes laid on the blood coming from his little puppies back.

"Master...sir?" Cody spoke softly still in fear of his Master's rage. "Please? Oh no Cody, What did I do? Where did he go? Kevin was right here. You were, you were, him? You were Kevin?" Evan explained as nausea built.

Cody was at a loss, but he loved his master still. He knew calling his Master by his pet name during play was not allowed. He failed his master and deserved his punishment. However he was unsure as the why Evan thought he was Kevin.

"Master, may I speak please." Evan looked up at Cody and stood up on wobbly shaky knees. "My pet, I do not deserve you. I lost you when I lost control. You are free Cody." Evan wiped his tears as he released Cody from the cross.

"Sir, I do not wish to be free. Please just tell me what went wrong. I deserved your punishment I broke a rule. I'm just confused to where Ke Kevin came into it." Cody asked seeking answers.

Evan took Cody over to a bed in the room and lay him down on his stomach. "The phone call. It was Kevin Nash. He is alive puppy." Evan explained. Cody gasped and began to shake. "No no...can't be." Cody stuttered from his fear.

"Everything became blurred, I should have postponed punishing you. I still set you free. If that is what you want?" Evan asked. Cody looked up at Evan with pain in his eyes. "I'm in pain Evan, but losing you would make it tenfold, I need you. I forgive you and love you. I'm a faithful pet and I realize it was a lapse of haze and pain that made you do what you did." Cody spoke honestly.

Evan was happy that his puppy still loved him and longed to be cared for. "I think we will wait to play again for a while, let you heal physically and mentally. What I did to you has to have some kind of lasting fear. I swear though puppy, I will never hurt you like that again." Evan spoke form his heart.

Cody nodded and lowered his head, he allowed his Master to care for him and clean his wounds...

**Meanwhile outside the hotel room of Hunter and Shawn...**

"What happened? What did he do to you?" Shawn looked over to a familiar voice. Mark smiled seeing the man he had thought about in the shower.

Shawn looked up into concerned eyes. His stomach went all aflutter. The look of concern and something else lay hid behind a pair of tender eyes. "Hello Mark" Shawn spoke.

Mark became alarmed at the pain in Shawn's husky voice. "Come with me. I will take care of you." Mark suggested. Shawn in pain and in desperate need of relief, left with the one man his husband truly hated...Hunter's rapist...

~v~

What is Shawn up too? Read on next time and find out! Thanks for reading at Mj's Place =)

**Please review...**

* * *

A/N: Story suggestion..."**Blurring the Lines" ... ****What** happens when money seems to be no object & a bunch of 'friends' begin to lose sight of the line between reality & their fantasies? What will happen when one of the group goes against all reality to let them live their dreams? Will they ever return to reality or just descend deeper into their delusions?...**By JadeRose1**! Awesome read...check it out!


	21. Something more

**THANK YOU FOR READING also to my new faves and alerts! Rockin it babes! and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **AngelEyes2012, JadeRose1, LadyDragonsblood, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, nexus angel, waldron82, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry, takers dark lover and to my guest reviewer..**For reviewing chapter 20!**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! **

**{Sweet}**

**~)~(~**

Bret smiled down at the naked man beneath him. Adam looked up into what appeared to be caring eyes. Bret pushed his plan of revenge and Baby Anthony to the back of his mind as he took his hands and spread Adam's legs wide. Looking down he admired the pink pucker that was on full display clenching in the anticipation of the tiny medium-sized vibrator that was about to be used inside of it.

"ooooommnnn" Soft whimpers of pleasure left the throat of the younger male as Bret watched as the toy went inside his delicate lover inch my inch. "How does that feel? I'm going to turn in on low at first." Bret told his lover.

"Feels ama...ZING!" Adam cried out in passion as Bret turned on the vibrator. "Oh Adam it looks so good inside of you. I may suck it clean after I pull it from your tight hole." Bret said as he pushed and pulled the bright yellow vibe in and out of the clenching pucker.

Adam began to move his ass around on the sheets below. He wanted, no craved, the firm tool to abuse his hole but his lover was slow and calculating. "Shh...Be Still!" Bret demanded of the thrashing young man.

"mmmmuunmnn" Adam cooed so pretty. Bret positioned himself to where he was eye level with Adam's pucker. He turned up the vibrator to full speed and continued his methodically slow pushing and pulling of the toy. He loved the way Adam's pink tight pucker clenched and opened only to clench again around it.

"Plllleeaasee...ohhh please...nnneedd Breettt...feeelll yyyouuu!" Adam cried in fear of the impending orgasm, for he wished to cum with his lover within him.

"SSHHH! Be Still! I want to watch your cock shoot for me while I fuck you with this vibe. You cum for me untouched and I will give you what you need at a time of my choosing." Bret explained.

"OHH OH PLEEEASE BRETTT I NO GOD! OOHHHH!" Bret smiled as he watched streams of milky white warm cum spurt from Adam's hard needy shaft. "Well done baby. Be still I will clean you." Bret said.

Adam all but became hard again as he felt the vibe shut off and Bret pull it out of him. He looked down only to see Bret open his mouth and insert the toy inside. Bret sucked the toy clean of all that was Adam.

Warm licks and sucks graced Adam's skin as Bret sucked and licked every last drop of the pearly milk from Adam. Bret maneuvered up the bed and onto Adam's chest, leaned down and almost placed his lips to Adam.

"Open, I want you to taste yourself on my tongue." Bret stated Adam parted his lips and warm liquid that could only be his filled his mouth. A mixture of salty twang graced his taste buds. Adam moaned into the kiss tasting his ass and cum on Bret's tongue.

Bret pulled away from Adam's lips and stood up on his knees. He gently wrapped his hand behind Adam's head. "Suck me. Suck my cock baby, for the amazing orgasm I just gave you." Bret cajoled.

"Yes...yes" Adam said as he placed a gentle kiss to Bret's piss slit tonguing it a little, then licked the pre cum from his soft plump lips. "Open" Adam opened his mouth fully as Bret pushed his full hard length inside of Adam's all too willing mouth.

Bret watched as Adam's pink lips stretched to fullness and took his cock expertly. "Ahhmmm Such a good slut." Bret said. Adam froze and looked into his eyes. They were unreadable but held a slight hint of pain. "So sweet, suck me slut. Do it baby slut, suck my cock good for me." Bret said.

A silent tear fell from Adam's eyes as he began again to suck on Bret's probing shaft. "Ahh you are so beautiful when you cry. Your lips feel so good wrapped around me. You are amazing Adam. I love you." Bret said as he pushed his cock forward deep into Adam's throat.

Adam gagged and his eyes went wide in fear for he could barely breathe around the meat as it was held there blocking his air way. "It's alright baby. Don't panic just concentrate on breathing through your nose. That's it. I'm going to keep my cock still for just two more minutes. OH fuck Adam! I'm so proud of you." Bret said as his cock remained still pushed down the blondes tight throat.

Adam blinked his tears away as he looked up at his lover. He was so torn by pleasure and the words Bret had spoke. He had never thought of himself as a slut before. He didn't know how he felt. Finally when he didn't think he could take anymore Bret pulled his cock from his throat and warm seed filled his mouth with cum. He gasped for air as he chocked on the creamy substance.

Bret leaned down and kissed the tears away..."Mine forever, mine"...

~)~(~

Randy walked throughout the house as John was missing. He wanted, no needed John in his arms. Something felt so wrong, so cold, so dead. Beyond the loss of their son. Something more, he could feel it in his arms as they ached with a creepy uneasiness.

"Dimples? John, Johnny...JOHN! DIMPLES!" Randy screamed out. "Hey baby, it's alright. I'm here." John said as he walked in from the outside. "Where were you? Where..." Randy asked. John's heart stopped at the look of confused loss on his loving husbands face.

"I was walking the dog. Timber hasn't had too much attention lately." John explained as he walked over to the sink and began washing his hands. Timber was their half Husky, half Wolf puppy. John stood with his back to Randy. "You feel it too huh? Something more than we know is going on." John asked as he rinsed his hands.

Instead of an answer, John felt cold tattooed arms wrap around him from behind and a head lay on his shoulder. "Somethings going on Dimples. I'm afraid for our son, but there's more. Something I can't figure out." Randy said.

John lowered his head with a sigh, he could feel the wetness on his back from tears Randy had shed. "I feel it too." John turned around and took Randy into his arms, It was _his_ turn to be the protector, the comforter.

John held Randy as he cried in fear and loss. Placing a gentle kiss to Randy's cheek, John prayed he was wrong. He felt the hands of Satan around them as they held onto one another...Was hell about to reopen?

~)~(~

"I have a surprise for you Punky!" Kevin excitedly explained. Phil just looked at Kevin as if he had lost his mind. "What are you talking about?" he asked the tall man who was standing in front of him in Matt Hardy's home. Matt was out paying another visit to his captive brother.

"You want to end Randy and John..." Punk gasped at the statement. "Umm wha...what are you? umm" he gaped at the smile Kevin Nash held.

Kevin leaned in and placed a kiss to Punk's frowning lips. "Awee now. I'm not stupid. I know you went to Bret with the bottles of water. You asked him to make sure John drank it. You want John Cena and in the worse way. Well lover boy, you are about to get him." Kevin said as he walked over to the door and opened it up.

Silence filled the room when a man entered wearing a tan Armani suit and holding his prized Cellphone in his hand.

"It's time..." said the man with a raspy voice. Kevin smiled as Punk frowned at the ghost before him. His heart beat faster as the man leaned in and placed a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Brooks. This will be so much fun...for revenge is always best when served with a side of pain." Laughed the man in his whispered yet boisterous voice...

~V~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	22. Shawn's Revenge

**THANK YOU FOR READING also to my new faves and alerts! Rockin it babes! and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, AngelEyes2012, waldron82, LadyDragonsblood, nexus angel, Xenarocks99, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, takers dark lover and my two guest reviewers...

**For reviewing chapter 21!**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews!**

**{Sweet}**

**~)~(~**

"Hey little one. Awe come on don't cry baby boy." Brooke cooed to the one year old. "DADDA! PAPA!" Anthony spat as he spat his mashed fruit onto the blondes face. "How in the hell do they do this! You Bra..." "Brooke! quit yelling at this child. He just misses his mommy. Sorry kid I'm your new mommy now." Austin Aries stated as he sat down at the kitchen table beside of the baby.

Brooke rolled her eyes at her partner in crimes statement. "Well you can be his new mommy. I just want this the hell over with. I could care less that dad owed Hart a favor. I want someone to come and get this bra...UGGGHH!" Brooke yelled as another glob of mashed fruit hit her right in the eye. She jumped up to wash off.

Austin just sat back and laughed at the whole thing. To his amazement when he laughed Anthony smiled for the first time since being taken from the two people who made him feel safe and loved, Randy and John.

"Ah kid, I don't know what will happen to you but I hope everything will be OK." Austin spoke from his heart. What know one knew about the man was that he loved children and had always wanted a son of his own.

Brooke sat down after cleaning herself off and saw the array of emotions that Austin's face seemed to be going through. "I know you miss him." she stated. The soft look that Austin had held toward baby Anthony faded as what Brooke said hit home to him.

"AJ left me Brooke. If Styles had never left, some crazy person would have never killed him." Austin said. His face fell at the thought of how a shallow grave was dug and the body of Allen Jones was found after several nights of rain. AJ had been murdered by a very vengeful Mark. Mark had slit AJ's throat when he found him in his and Kevin's love shack.

"I'm sorry Austin. I should have never brought him up." Brooke spoke honestly. Austin sighed, he stood up and picked up a very dirty Anthony from the high chair. "Yeah well you did." Austin snapped. "DADDA!" Anthony yelped.

Austin sighed and made his way into the bathroom to clean up Anthony. Brooke frowned at the retreating Austin. She secretly wished that Austin swung her way...They could have made wonderful parents.

Brooke's frown faded and turned into a devilish grin...

~)~(~

Mark groaned in pain as he turned over on his side. He tried his best to clear the fog that was his mind. He vaguely remembered last night. He jumped when a deep voice with a southern drawl was heard.

"Well look who decided to finally wake up. Had a good night sleep did ya Deadman?" Shawn asked. Mark went to get up when he realized his wrists were bound together by thick duck tape and he was laying in a tattered bare bed, stripped naked.

"Uggg come on Shawn what are you doing?" Mark asked the figure who was now standing over him. "Getting payback for what you and that dead bastard did to my husband. What does it look like?" Shawn asked in a very sarcastic way with a roll of his eyes.

Mark pulled at his taped wrists but it was useless. "How did you get me here?" Mark asked. All he remembered from the night before was grabbing a drink with Shawn at a restaurant just blocks from the hotel.

"You drugged me?" Mark asked and Shawn just smiled down at him. "Well how else was I suppose to get you here?" Shawn asked. Mark looked around the open space, it looked like a bedroom of some kind. "Where is here?" Mark asked.

"So full of questions are we? Well if you must know I rented this space for you to have a new home. No one can find you here and no one can hear your screams." Shawn replied. Mark gulped and wondered where this side of Shawn came from. He hated that he was the reason behind Shawn's brazen attitude of revenge.

Revenge, yes Mark knew that this was what was taking place. He was beginning to get frightened at just how far Shawn would go. Just the stormy look of love for Hunter's revenge was strong enough for Taker to fear what was to come.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to Hunter. If I could go back and change things I would. I am sorry." Mark spoke from the heart. "Hunter started drinking again. You see the bruise on my cheek it was from him. I have bruises all over me. I lied to you when I told you he wasn't" Shawn began to explain.

He forced Mark back onto his back and rammed his arms up over his head, tying Mark's hands to the bed frame. Mark was going to fight but then thought better of it. He knew Shawn was out to hurt and he wasn't going to fight the other Texan. He knew in his heart he deserved everything that Shawn was about to do to him.

"I'm not going to fight you Shawn. Do with me as you wish but I'm not going to stop you from doing whatever you think it is you want to do to me." Mark said. Shawn just frowned not really knowing how to take that statement. He walked over to a table and picked up a long bullwhip.

"You deserve everything we do to you." Shawn said and as he did he brought the long leather strip down on Taker's bare chest. Flashbacks of seeing his beautiful husband chained to a large pole in Kevin's basement flooded to his mind. "Fuck!" Mark cried out as the whip left behind a very angry red stripe over his abs.

"UGG! UMP!" could be heard from the aching man bound to the bed as Shawn slashed Mark's chest over his sensitive nipples. Remembering the blood seeping from his raped and tortured husband flooded all sanity Shawn had in him. Watching Hunter drink that alcohol had ripped him at his very seams.

"Shawn? You here?" Shawn turned and smiled at the closed-door. Shawn knew his husband needed this to be a part of their revenge. "Yeah in here." he replied.

Hunter walked in the second room in the small lone structure of a three room home. A small like shack on the outskirts of town. The place had one room a bedroom, kitchen and bath off to the end of the bedroom.

"SHAWN! What in the hell is this?" Hunter asked his eyes opened wide at the naked Taker laying bound naked to a bed. He eyed the three angry red stripes on Mark's well-defined chest.

"This is payback Hunter. This son of a bitch took too much from us. Him and that dead assed bastard Nash. We can't punish Kevin for what he did but we can sure in the hell him." Shawn explained.

Hunter watched in awe and shock when Shawn strapped Mark's tender flesh of his cock with the bullwhip. "FUCK!...AHH!" Mark screamed out in pain. "Did you bring it?" Shawn asked.

Hunter didn't hear Shawn at first. "Mark, I...Shawn this is crazy let him go." Hunter's words were stopped as Taker began to shake his head. "No let him go. He needs this, you need this. What is behind your back Hunter?" Mark asked realizing Hunter was hiding something.

Mark's eyes bulged when Hunter removed the sledge-hammer from behind his back. "So this is why you wanted the hammer for?" Hunter asked. Shawn smiled, walked over to his husband and grabbed the sledge-hammer from his hand.

"What are you planning on doing with it Shawn. You can't kill him." Hunter said. "Maybe not but I sure in the hell can fuck him with it." Shawn spat. Hunter couldn't believe his ears.

Shawn walked over to Taker and forced the mans legs apart. "Shawn, I know your mad at me for drinking but you don't have to do this." Hunter said. Shawn place the wooden end of the hammer to Mark's untouched bottom.

"He took you away from me. TWICE! I have lost you again! He needs to pay!" Shawn screamed and he pushed the handle forward.

Mark grimaced and cringed, trying his best to face what pain was to come...

~)~(~

"Cody!" Evan yelled out. "Yes sir?" Cody came in from the outside. Evan smiled seeing that Cody had been out in the garden. Large gardening gloves covered Cody's delicate hands. "Sorry pet I know you love your garden but I can't find dad. Have you seen him at all today?" Evan asked.

"No sir, wasn't he suppose to come home when he got into town?" Cody asked keeping his eyes lowered to the floor. "Yes I expected to see him this morning but he never showed." Evan explained.

"Sir. He will be alright." Cody tried his best to calm his Master. Evan leaned in and kissed Cody. "Come let me clean you. I still need to change your bandages from yesterday..." Evan grew silent and his eyes filled with tears. He still felt so bad for going to far with his submissive.

"I'm alright Cocoa." Cody knew that his Master no matter how strong needed to hear those words of comfort. Evan had a growing sense of dread filling him. "Come puppy I need to change your dressings." Evan stated.

Cody nodded his head and took Evan by the hand. Evan's hand was trembling and Cody noticed how the smaller man was shivering. "He will be here soon. You will see, your dad will be OK sir." Cody said softly.

Evan followed Cody past a window and down the hall...Neither man noticed a pair of cold eyes looking in...

~V~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	23. A loss of a son

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Rockin it babes! and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **waldron82, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, takers dark lover, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, nexus angel and my two guest reviews **For reviewing chapter 22!**

**{Sweet}**

**Warning...dark chapter...internal use of a weapon. please read at your own risk.**

**~)~(~**

Cody nodded his head and took Evan by the hand. Evan's hand was trembling and Cody noticed how the smaller man was shivering. He wasn't sure if it was from where Mark was missing or knowing that Kevin was really alive and could be back to harm them at anytime.

"Your father will be here soon. You will see, your dad will be OK sir." Cody spoke softly. He loved his master and wanted to reassure the smaller man the best that he could.

Cody followed Evan past a window and down the hall. Neither man noticed a pair of cold eyes looking in. Punk smiled and licked his lips, if he couldn't have John, Evan Borne and Evan's puppet Cody would do.

Kevin touched Punk on the shoulder and Punk looked up at the man who would one day help to fulfill his dream. Punk knew of the hell Randy and John had been put through. He knew all about Dave raping John and the hell that went on leading up to that. The small tattooed man could care less that the deranged plans he held would make the one man he wanted turn into something he didn't.

"So daddy dearest is no where to be seen. Lets get this show on the road then." Punk said with a smile...Looking down at his lover, Kevin knew he was going to love every single moment of the rest of his life.

How ever Johnny Laurinaitis remembered what a fuck up Kevin was before his "Accident" he would take down Kevin permanently again if need be. Laurinaitis was back and he was not going to allow even one slip up.

John Laurinaitis should have died when his car exploded but he was thrown from the car just in time. For months he had spent time alone in a shack so he could rebuild himself to be in shape. He felt better than ever to get the revenge he had sought out for. His husband Owen lay in the ground and would never be coming back.

~)~(~

"Alright Shawn, this has gone far enough. If we do this to him then we are no better than the monster he had created." Hunter explained. Shawn continued to push the handle inside.

"I'm no longer a mon...monster!" Taker gasped as fear ran cold in him. "EVAN!" Mark screamed as a fear ran through him for his son so down deep that it felt as if a knife was cutting him through his tissue and muscles and bone. "Fuck, please let me go! There is something wrong with my son! Oh God please!" Mark screamed terrifying screams.

So terrified that it jarred Shawn to his core that it almost brought him out of his plot for revenge. "Mark you deserve everything that you deserve to get!" Shawn snapped as he fought to stay dark and pushed the wooden tool into Mark.

"OK but please...do it already...I have...to...get to my son...something wrong!" Taker barked near hysterics. Feeling the need to get back to his son, Mark pushed down onto the handle, all but forcing the hammer inside himself. "FUCK THAT HURTS!" he screamed.

"Enough! DAMN IT SHAWN!" Hunter screamed and took his hand, he covered Shawn's and tried to pull the sledge hammer from Shawn. "Daaammmnnn!" Mark cried out as he thrust his own ass up and down on the wooden end.

"Hold on Evan! Daddy's coming!" Mark screamed out as his son was begin taken from him. He could feel the loss of his son as he rode the hammer. "Please? Is that enough? My son...he's gone!" Mark broke down as tears were shed for the young man who had finally reentered his life.

Hunter finally got a good grasp on the hammer and tore it from Mark. Blood began to seep from Mark onto the tattered bed below. Mark curled up into a ball and began to sob. The pain of losing Evan felt so real.

Shawn looked down at Mark and then at Hunter. He was about to ask what was going on when Taker's cell went off. Hunter picked up the phone from the table and handed it to Mark.

Shawn frowned but he was not worried about what Mark might say to the person on the other end of the phone.

**"Yes?...what...no...NO! You are lying to me! EVAN!"** Mark cried as the line went dead silent. Mark looked up at Hunter. "It's Kevin, he just killed my son." Mark sobbed so hard that the loss tore into the married couple...

**Later that night...**

"Dimples? What is it?" Randy asked as they were getting ready for dinner. "Just feeling tired. I want to get dinner done with and go to bed." John said. He sighed he hated feeling the way he was. He felt icky, drained and edgy, a feeling he detested.

"Your missing the ring. I can tell. How about we get up in the morning and head down to the gym. We can get a good work out in and play around in the ring?" Randy asked. John smiled at his man.

The two husbands owned a private gym, one filled with workout equipment and a wrestling ring set up for other workouts. It was very common for other wrestlers who were in town to ask to use the gym.

"Yeah that sounds great. Kofi and Wade should be there with Heath and Justin. I would love to be able to hang out with some of the guys." John said with a gleam in his eye. Randy smiled hoping he was making his loving husband feel better. He hated that his feeling of dread was rubbing off on his Dimples.

"Awesome we can get up, have breakfast then head out." Randy said. John held out his hand and Randy took it happily. "Can we just have sandwiches tonight baby?" John asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"Sure Dimples." Randy replied giving John his sexiest Viper drawl. Heat went straight down to John's cock. John turned Randy as they entered the kitchen. "You know what you do to me when you use that tone." John whispered in his own dark lust filled tone.

John pushed Randy back toward the kitchen table. It was a good thing that the table was large enough sit six people and was made of thick oak. John's cock pulsed in its jean clad confines. Randy moaned as John pushed his hips forward. Their covered manhood's rubbing into the friction.

"Feel good baby? Well I can make you feel so much better." John purred as he lowered to his knees. He pulled down his husbands sweat pants and kissed at the gray briefs. A perfect outline of Randy's hard cock held John's attention. John licked his lips and breathed in Randy.

"You get so wet for me baby?" John teased seeing the dark wet patch that was growing from Randy's wetness. Randy's pre essence leaving a spot that was growing wider with every nip. John placed his lips to the damp spot and pushed inward.

Randy leaned his head back and gave a viper hiss. John removed his lips and lowered Randy's underwear helping the man to lose his bottoms. Randy removed his own shirt. "On the table now!" John growled as he looked up.

Randy bit his bottom lip and let his "Dimples" take charge. He hissed as the coldness from the table hit his butt. John stood up from his knees and removed his own clothes. He giggled and checked the curtains behind him.

"Feeling a little exhibitionism are you?" Randy asked when John looked back at the table not caring that the kitchen curtains remained wide open. John felt his cock grow rock hard and his nipples joined it at the sight of his handsome tanned husband laying on their kitchen table naked and his beautiful cock hard and on full display.

"Spread your legs Randy. I don't care who comes by. My god you are fucking drop dead gorgeous with your cock so hard and proud. I want to ride it." John stated. All thought of anything but Randy's fantastic cock left his mind.

Randy began to palm his dick slowly as he spread his legs, giving it a slow tease. "You want to ride this hard cock Dimples?" Randy asked the naked man in front of him. "Yes I do." John whined. He stuck two figures in his mouth and wet them well with his saliva.

"You going to prep yourself for me Dimples? Stretch your ass out wide, I want to watch as your fingers go into to that pretty pink pucker." Randy stated. John happily gave his husband the show that was requested. He turned away from Randy and bent over a chair. Gently he eased two fingers inside his tight hole.

Randy continued to palm his cock and watched with lust filled eyes as John's fingers disappeared deep within the tiny pink pucker. "Fuck yeah Dimples. Push your fingers deep inside. I want to watch your hole stretch. That's it baby boy spread your fingers apart and then twist them." Randy cried out.

The show John put on for Randy was driving them both to their edge. "Enough Randy. I have to ride you now!" John all but screamed as he removed his fingers and turned around. Randy almost came then at the look of lust in John's baby blue eyes.

John climbed up onto the very strong table and straddled his husbands cock. Facing Randy John spread his ass cheeks wide then lowered himself down onto his mans hard cock. Using Randy's pre cum as lube. John was too lost in the passion to care about the pain he felt as Randy's cock breached his tight ring. Within seconds John was fully impaled by his man.

"AHhh Damn Dimples your ass is eating my cock so good! FFUUMMMM!" Randy cried out in bliss as John began to ride him and ride him hard. John continued to fuck himself on his lovers cock. "You fill me so full. So good. I would give anything to feel you in me all the time." John said as tears of love filled his eyes.

Randy seeing the tears assured his lover of his love. "I'm here always Dimples. As one with you forever." John allowed his tears to fall. Randy wrapped his hand around John's cock and palmed it. "Cum for me Dimples. Cum baby boy." Randy whispered softly.

John cried out as he shot his seed over Randy's tight abs. "Ahh Dimples! So good! Going to cuummmm!" Randy yelled his release and filled his husband up. John lay his chest down on top of Randy's as his hole milked Randy's cock.

Randy leaned up and kissed the top of John's head. "So good for me. I love you John, My Dimples." Randy whispered. John could only whimper as he held tight to his man. Both men laying holding one another in the after glow. "I love you too baby, My Randy." John finally replied.

CM Punk stood in the window holding on to a gun as he watched the two lovers. He wanted John and was not going to wait any longer to get him...

~)~(~

Bret sat on the bed in his hotel room. Adam happily lay his head on the other Canadians lap. A somber look crossed his face as Bret ran his fingers through Adam's long blonde locks.

_"I have to finish this for Owen babe. I have to get revenge on his death and shut down the WWE. Please forgive me. If John and Randy and the others can't wrestle then there will be no more company. Forgive me for what I'm about to do."_ Bret said inside himself.

Adam looked up at Bret when he heard Bret sigh. "Is there something wrong Bret?" Adam asked. Bret put on a gentle smile. "No Adam, everything is perfect. I finally have someone special in my life. It took a long time to find you." Bret stated. He had not told Adam about Dave. The only man who knew about Dave was dead and lay in the ground beside of him, or so he thought.

"I love you Adam." Bret said. Adam sat up and took Bret's face into his hands and kissed him tenderly. "I love you too Bret. For the first time in my life I am truly looking forward to tomorrow." Adam spoke from the heart.

Bret gave Adam the deepest look of love. "I feel the same way. When I lost my brother everything went down hill for me. My heart became filled with hatred...but...with you that hatred is fading. You are claiming my heart." Bret replied.

Adam looked confused at the statement. It had been years since the horrible death of Owen Hart. He felt so bad for his lover that the loss of his brother still affected him so harshly. He wanted to talk to Bret about it but before he could Bret's cellphone went off.

Bret sighed and picked up the cellphone. He frowned at the unknown number. **"Hello?" "Hello Mr. Hart. Did you miss me?"**

~V~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**

* * *

**waldron82 **and** I **have** a **new** mini story. It **was** at **first** going **to** be **a one shot but **through** request we are **turning** it **into** a mini story. It is called **"A lesson in Justice"** and has **Undertaker** playing **punisher** to **The shield!** We **both** hope **you** will** read it **and** review...**


	24. A Silent Cry For Help

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Rockin it babes! and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **Xenarocks99, JadeRose1, waldron82, nexus angel, takers dark lover, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X and my guest reviewer

**For reviewing chapter 23!**

**{Sweet}**

**~v~**

_"C-cold. What is going on! Master? Master, why are you screaming? I can't see you! Sir? Someone Help! Oh God where are we? Evan. MASTER! EVAN! Where are you Evan? W-why are you sc-screaming! ! !? EVAN! **EVAN!**"  
_

~)~(~

Bret sighed and picked up the cellphone from the bedside table. He frowned at the unknown number that had showed up on his caller ID.

**"Hello?" **

**"Hello Mr. Hart. Did you miss me?" **

Bret's breath caught at the sound of the raspy voice. His mind not excepting what he was hearing. He needed to leave the side of his lover to find out the truth, was Laurinaitis back from the dead.

Bret walked away from Adam with trembling hands. He frowned when he heard the silent voice from beyond the grave.

Adam watched as his lover walked away and down the hall, he could hear the hotel door open and close.

Knowing that their intimate time together was nearing an end, Adam stood up and gathered things for his shower. He went into the bathroom, not needing to remove his clothing he started the water and climbed in.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of calming things but his mind went to Bret, an unsettled feeling began to grow. The look on Bret's face had Adam highly concerned, it was as if his older lover aged years before him, before Bret had walked away and left to take his call.

Warm naked arms startled him from his thoughts as they encircled his waist. Adam wondered what was going on when a somber Bret lay his head on his back and held him tightly from behind. "Everything alright baby?" Adam asked, he worried about the silence. Turning he faced Bret and saw a frown where smiles normally were.

"Everything is fine, I just have a few errands I have to run. Will you still be here when I get back?" Bret asked the blond man. Adam nodded his head. "Yeah I will be here." Adam replied and kissed Bret before the older man left, Bret washed quickly and left the bathroom.

Adam finished his shower quickly, he hated that he had forgotten to ask Bret where he was going. He hated his growing sense of uneasiness. "Bret! BRET! Hey Bret!" Adam called out for the man he had fallen in love with.

After realizing Bret was already gone, Adam sat down and put his head in his hands he knew something was wrong. He felt it creeping in his very bones.

Once outside Bret started the car, he was angry, this was his revenge now and he wanted no one to interfere. Especially not John Hodger Laurinaitis...

~v~

_"M-Master E-Evan. P-Please answer me Sir? It's so cold. So v-very c-c-cold. E-E-EVAN! No-Not again! T-Take your hands off of me! Don't touch me! It belongs to my M-Master. Don't touch me t-there. C-Cant you hear me? CAN'T YOU HEAR ME! STOP! GOD NO! S-S-STOOOPPP!"_

~)~(~

Mark looked up at Hunter. "It's Kevin, he just killed my son." Mark sobbed so hard that the loss tore into the married couple, well one of them more than the other. "I told you Kevin was alive Shawn." Hunter explained. Shawn was shocked by the accusation.

"May I please go now? I need to leave. I have to find my son." Mark spoke, the pain ripping through his voice. Hunter picked up Mark's clothes from the floor and laid them down onto the bed. "Shawn let him go now." Hunter spoke to the dazed man.

Shawn shook his head no. Hunter sighed and picked up the bloody sledge-hammer. "Look Shawn, look at the blood. He bled for you. That is enough." Hunter stated.

Mark laid curled in a ball. His son's name passing his lips. "Evan, Evan, Evan." He was no longer paying attention to the married couple and the men who wanted him tortured. "He screamed. I heard my boy scream and then the line went dead. Please Evan be alive. Please. I I love you son." Mark spoke out loud to his absent boy.

Hunter handed Shawn the hammer to see what the older man would do. He sighed in relief when Shawn let the hammer fall to the floor with a loud thud. Shawn turned to look down at the tormented man. "You deserve worse, but losing your son will do." Shawn said coldly.

Hunter gasped out loud at the cold statement and looked at Shawn with his mouth ajar. He couldn't believe his husband could be so cold. Shawn ignored Hunter's shocked stare and walked over to Mark.

Mark flinched as Shawn began to untie him from the bed.

"Lets go Hunter." Shawn demanded. Hunter nodded his head in agreement and followed Shawn to the door. He turned back to look at Mark hearing the man cry out in pain. The Dead Man was trying hard to redress but he was struggling to stand. Mark's legs were extremely weak and he was having a hard time standing up on them.

"I'm coming Evan, Daddies coming...please hold on son. Please don't be dead." Mark sobbed. His heart breaking when his weak legs buckled and he fell back to the tattered bed.

"NO!" Mark cried out, his legs just too weak to hold himself up.

Hunter, seeing the love for a son pouring from a father, he walked over to Mark.

"P-please don't hurt me anymore. I am truly remorseful. I have to get to my son. After I find him, you may punish me some more by doing what ever you wish to me, but please, I have to find him and Cody. God Cody? Where are they? Please let me go?" Mark begged.

Hunter held out his hand. Mark looked up and saw no malice in the eyes of his former friend and the man he had raped.

"My son he, he..."

"I know man, come on let me help you." Hunter replied. Mark looked questioningly into Hunter's eyes.

Seeing only sadness, he took Hunter by his hand. As gently as he could Hunter helped Mark to stand up.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing Hunter!? !" Shawn questioned his husband, his blood boiling at Hunter.

"It's over Shawn. I can't hate him any more. Seeing you rape him with that hammer and he himself riding it to get to his son has sobered me up. I can't go on hating. When I see Kevin I will use that hatred to get back at him. Mark paid his penance and its time to let it go." Hunter went on to explain.

Shawn walked over to Hunter. "I can't forgive him for what he has done. You started drinking again Hunter. You hit me! Again! I can't let this go! I wont ever let this go" Shawn barked. "Well I can and I did. He needs help finding his son, I am going to help him." Hunter scolded.

"Fine! Fuck you, you help him, but do not come to me when he rapes your ass again, When you get drunk and need to wash away his touch!" Shawn screamed.

Hunter stood there with tears in his eyes and stunned by Shawn's harsh words. He wanted to know what happened to his loving husband, his HBK! His Heartbreaker. As much as he longed for answers when he heard Mark groan out in pain again, he gave the hurting man his attention.

"Think you can dress yourself if I hold you up?" Hunter asked. Mark nodded his head and went to put his pants on. He hissed when the dark material touched his sore behind. It took a bit but finally Mark was dressed.

"I think I will need a change in clothes. I'm bleeding pretty bad back there." Mark hated the blush that crossed his cheeks. "Yeah, well we need to go to your place first any way." Hunter explained.

"You are really going to fucking help him?!" Shawn screamed. Hunter and Mark both looked at the angry man. Hunter looked at Mark and then back at Shawn.

"Yes Shawn I am. For Evan. I can't stand to hate any longer, it is eating me alive, so much so I started drinking again. I let go of the hate, I stop drinking. I don't have time to talk about this. This father needs to find his son. Isn't it bad enough what Randy and John are going through? I hate that another father has lost his son." Hunter said.

Mark slipped on his boots and picked up his cell phone. He dialed the number back in haste. Hunter watched as the man tried with no success to get his son on the phone, but to no avail. Evan felt lost to him and it was eating Taker alive inside.

"Fine have it your way but don't come home." Shawn spat, he left the shack and slammed the door behind him. Hunter sighed as his husband turned into someone he didn't know.

"Hunter you should go after him." Mark said. "No, If I go then you will be trapped here with no way of finding Evan. Hopefully Evan will be alive and Shawn will comeback to me, one day." Hunter said.

"I don't know how to thank you." Taker stated. "By finding your son." Hunter replied. Yes what Mark did to him could never be forgotten, but Hunter was ready to forgive, what better way to move forward than to forgive and move on...

~)~(~

_"It hurts, not again, touched, unwanted touches, again..."_

_"Voices? I know those voices. John, Randy? H-Hurts H-Help us. JOHN! RANDY! Is that you? Oh God it is you! It Is You! Help My Master, help Evan I can't hear him! I cant see. I cant find him! JOHN, RANDY Your here! H-HELP ME, HELP MY MASTER! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME? HELP ME! C-CANT YOU HEAR me...?"_

~V~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	25. The beginning of the end

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Rockin it babes! and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **waldron82, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, IKindaDigCrazyGuys, sandmans wife, takers dark lover, AnimeJunkieGrrl and my guest reviewer!

**For reviewing chapter 24!**

**{Sweet}**

**"Forgiveness and Rage: The beginning of the end..." **

**~v~**

It took a little while to reach his sons home and Mark was trying desperately not to lose it. Remembering Evan's screams and hearing his plea for 'Daddy to help him', then sudden silence and laughter, a laughter he knew only too well. Mark was losing hope for his son.

Sitting in the cab of Hunters pick-up truck, Mark sat as far away from Hunter and as close to the door as possible. He was in agonizing pain and was afraid of frightening Hunter with any sudden unwanted movement.

Mark frowned as Hunter sighed again, the long-haired man was shaking his head again for the tenth time. A look of sadness graced his face as Hunter thought about the actions of his loved one.

Hunter couldn't believe the actions that Shawn took. To rape Mark with a sledge-hammer. To force another human being to go through the same hell that he had.

Hunter had and would never have wished that pain upon anyone and then to watch as Mark rode the hammer by himself just to get it over with so he could get to his own son, some things were just too much for him to witness.

However Hunter chose to kick his habit and alcohol addiction. This time he would be leaving the drink alone. He knew he might need rehab and was willing to do that, but first he needed to help find Evan and Cody then help his husband and the demons that were filling his Heartbreakers tender mind.

"I am so sorry that you started drinking because of me." Mark spoke from his heart as he looked ahead.

Hunter nodded his head and looked at Mark briefly. "It wasn't just you Mark. It was hearing Kevin's voice and seeing his face, the memories that rushed through me, such... so much... pain." Hunter had to pause and let his tears fade so he could see to drive.

Mark sat in silence until the other man continued, sensing the young man was about to weep.

"I thought he was dead. How did he not die? How is that son of a bitch still alive? He belongs in hell." Hunter asked for the first time, chills running over him.

Mark shivered from the pain in his behind when Hunter hit a pothole on the road. "W-wish I kn-new. I still can't help but feel re-responsible for what I made Shawn do to me. I'm real s-sorry. I hope you and he can work through this. I know your love is strong. Ch-cherish that Hunter, true love is just so hard to f-find." Mark said in a sad tone, the pain he was in, causing him to stutter.

"Shawn had demons too. I think it was his way of trying to fight back, get payback somehow? Payback on me. You see, I hit him Mark. I...began beating my husband when I started drinking, That was the first time, right after you turned yourself in...I turned to alcohol to forget. When I was too far gone to think and on the verge of passing out, everything turned to rage and I, I... I beat him...then I hit him again at the hotel. I wanted him to understand my pain... I Ra...forced myself on him when he said no... I fucked up Mark." Hunter said.

Hunter really didn't know why he was telling Mark this. It almost felt like old times when their friendship was strong and new, almost. It did feel good to talk to someone and finally get off of his chest what he had done to Shawn one horrific night of tipping back the bottle.

Mark just nodded his head and looked forward as they pulled into Evan and Cody's beach home. He looked at Hunter with an odd expression when Hunter turned off the truck and pulled a handgun out from under the Tan truck seat.

Hunter looked at Mark with a sad expression on his face. "It's alright man, I understand. Dr. Shelby helped me with my...addiction. He can help you too." Mark spit out before he could think. "Addiction? What..."

"I'm addicted to sex and...with you...fuck man The Undertaker was just so fucking real and I wanted to be loved and Kevin...lied...made me believe he loved me...if I only. He Raped my son! God Damn! He was raping my son when he was fucking me and we...were...you...rape! OH FUCK!" Mark cried, he barely got the door to the truck open before he vomited onto the pavement.

Hunter frowned, for the first time he really felt that Mark was remorseful and regretted hurting him. He even kind of felt sad for Mark. He could tell the dead man was lonely and had only been truly looking for someone to love him. Hunter knew all too well that the need to feel loved could fuck with your mind and make you do dumb ass and sometimes horrible things.

"You alright Mark?" Hunted asked as the man finished losing the contents of his stomach. "It hurts to know the things that I've done. Dr. Shelby helped me see that I was sick. He put me on meds, I...can't get an erection on them. I swear Hunter I am better, I wont hurt you, not on purpose... I need...I need a friend. Fuck I need my son." Mark said as tears filled his eyes. Hunter watched in awe, in all the years that he knew Mark Calaway, he had never seen him cry.

"I can see you are remorseful and regret what you have done. I missed you Mark, You ripped my heart out when you touched me. You knew how much my husband meant to me, yet you helped Kevin anyway. I see you have changed, I see it in your eyes, I...I forgive you Mark. But if you ever hurt me or Shawn or anyone I love again. I will take this fucking gun and blow your God Damn brains out with it!" Hunter stated, his voice grew dark and methodical. "I will not hesitate to end your life."

Mark looked at Hunter and as the words sank in he knew he had his friend back. Not embarrassed to show them he let the tears fall free in front of his friend just happy to have Hunter back in his life.

Mark nodded his head yes as he wiped his tears and they began to walk to the front door. Hunter let Mark go first, he frowned at the bloody dampness on Mark's jeans. He knew his friend was hurting and hurting bad. When they found Evan he would have to take Mark to get checked out. Cautiously they approached the front door and went in.

"My god! It was Kevin!" Hunter gasped as he saw the destruction of the home. Mark turned back after seeing the devastation and looked at Hunter. "What? How do you know this?" "My home looked the same way. The bedroom, where is Evan's bedroom?" Hunter asked, he began to follow Mark through the home, if he was right there may be a message on the mirror like there was in his home.

Mark felt a pang of guilt again, he remembered what had been done to Hunter and Shawn's home. So many things he would regret for the rest of his life. So many wrongs he longed to make right. "I'm sorry for what..." "Hey man, it's all over, let's go find the kids ok. We can move on then, maybe when Shawn...well anyway."

Mark nodded his head and continued to look for Evan. "Evan! Come on kid. Where are you?" Mark yelled out as he limped his injured body through his sons home. The pain in his backside was unbearable but worse was the loss of his son, it was just too overwhelming. He had to keep moving though, he _HAD_ to find his son. Even if it might be his sons lifeless body, he had to try...

~)~(~

Roman was the first of the three Shield members to walk into the gym, he took the key that Randy had given him and placed it back under a large pot that sat on the right hand side of the gym door.

They were suppose to be there in the morning but The Shield was very anxious for some reason and could not sleep. All three men felt off and they were very restless and normally a hard workout would help get them to relax.

"Man, kick-ass gym. It was nice of Randy to let us use it." Dean boasted as he came in behind Roman. Seth followed the two other men in. Each one was dressed in grey sweat suits. Dean had brought in a small cooler filled with Gatorade and healthy snacks.

They had plans on getting a few good hours of a hard workout and then take advantage of the pool that was down under the floor. Only few knew of the pool and small apartment that was down underground.

The gym had once belonged to his dad Sika. It was Randy who had bought it. Randy had loved all the secret and hidden rooms the old gym possessed. Roman smiled remembering how his dad and cousin Dwayne always swore the place was haunted. He just thought the old gym held a stunning charm to it. Taking a deep breath Roman smiled, it felt so much like home.

Seth watched as Dean walked ahead of him. A faint smile graced the his face as he watched how Roman looked at Dean. Finally Dean and Roman opened up to their feelings about one another and Seth loved that. He was very happy for the two men. He smiled knowing that one day he would have what his team mates had found with one another and that was True love.

Roman walked over to Dean. "Don't forget to stretch. I know its late I just felt so suffocated in that room." Roman explained. Dean kissed his man lightly on the lips. "I hear ya doll face. Seth you ready we can set up on the mats over there." Dean asked.

Seth nodded but then a frown graced his face. "What the hell is that, who is, is...?" Seth asked. Roman looked around. "Roam I thought we are the only ones in the gym?" Seth asked. "We are man why?" Seth rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "A man, I saw a man, he wore wrestling gear. It looked, he looked... Owen." Seth explained as tears filled his eyes.

Owen Hart had been Seth's idol and his death crushed young Seth when he was a kid. To Seth Rollins, Owen Hart had been his hero when he was growing up, his superman and batman.

Owen Hart had fallen to his death just five days before Seth turned thirteen and sadly he saw the whole thing happen from the front row in the arena.

Seth's parents had bought their son front row seats in Kansas City for their son's birthday, no one knew the tragedy that was about to befall and how it would change their son Colby's life forever. Colby, sadly lost himself and Taylor Black was created.

"Hey man, it's ok. Maybe we should just call it a night." Dean suggested to Roman. Roman saw the look of concern on Dean's face and noticed how Seth had his fingers rubbing the side of his temples.

"You havin them headaches again Seth?" Roman asked his friend in worry.

Seth shook his head, "No... I will be back." Seth replied. Dean nodded his head and watched as Seth walked away the look of concern still etched on his face.

They looked confused when Seth headed for the door that led to the steps down stairs. "Where the hell is he going?" Dean asked. Roman just shrugged his shoulders and began to follow Seth. Together the three men made their way to a door that led down the steps. "Seth?" "He went down there." Seth replied with a sad sigh as he pointed to the steps.

These steps would lead down to one of the sections of the gym that was used as a basement built for storage, it was under the floor that held the old work benches and used equipment.

Seth was afraid his friends would think he was crazy if they knew about his ability to see beyond the grave. "Who are you looking for Seth?" Dean asked. Seth just shook his head and walked down the ten steps to the door.

When they got to the bottom of the steps and walked up to the first door. Peeking into the window, All three men froze. Standing before them, just inside the door was none other than, Bret 'The Hitman' Hart.

"Randy, John?" Roman whispered in horror. He knew they needed help to get the men free. CM Punk, Kevin Nash, and none other than the deceased John Laurinaitis was standing before the helpless men.

Seth heard a whimper and looked down at Evan. The man was stripped naked and was bleeding from his mouth, blisters or burns looked to be forming around his lips. They could not tell if he was breathing or not.

Dean had to hold Roman back from going in the room when he saw Randy, he knew Roman wanted to get Randy free.

Randy and John were laying stripped naked and tied to separate beds. John had tears in his eyes looking at Randy. Randy was bleeding from his chest it was obvious that he had been whipped by the belt that now lay tossed to the side on the concrete floor below.

Laurinaitis was standing over Randy with a sick smile on his face as he had Cody on his knees before him. Cody was sucking him off as the belt slashed into Randy's smooth tanned skin.

"We have to help them, come on we need to get in there." Seth exclaimed. Dean put his hands up to stop Seth from making too much noise and getting them noticed. "Seth, Punk has a gun in his hand. If he is fucked up enough in his head he will shoot them and then us. We need a plan." Dean explained.

"Why is Bret here? I always thought of him as a good guy, as one of us." Seth asked sadly. Seeing the men hurt and bleeding was getting to him and watching as his idols brother stood there and did nothing was pissing him off.

"Bret?" Roman, Seth and Dean all turned to look behind them. "Bret?..." Adam whispered...

Not long ago, Bret had entered into the room and froze at what his need for vengeance had done...Little did he know that when he left Adam had followed...

~v~

**Hey you know what to do...So please review...  
**

**Thanks =) Mj**


	26. World So Cold

** THANK YOU FOR READING! Rockin it babes! and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **AnimeJunkieGrrl, Xenarocks99, IKindaDigCrazyGuys, waldron82, JadeRose1,takers dark lover, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, nexus angel and my guest reviewer

**For reviewing chapter 25!**

**{Sweet}**

**Warning: PLEASE...Read at your own risk...contains DARK NONConsensual sex! _PLEASE_ turn back now if you are offended by rape, violence, and character death! **

**If you are then please skip to the ~v)V(v~ in chapter, it will symbolize the end of the darkness, if you are not offended then please read on, thanks again for reading... I own Nothing except a really cool action figure of Raven from 1999.  
**

**This is the final chapter... ;)  
**

**~)~(~**

Cm Punk held a gun to John's head, He wanted to feel John Cena inside. It was as if he had waited a lifetime to do so, hell it was a lifetime.

John Laurinaitis walked up to Bret Hart who looked to be at odds with what he saw. "What are you doing here? You are suppose to be dead." Bret stated to the ghost before him.

Laurinaitis who was dressed in his Armani suit, just looked at Bret and scoffed at the question.

"Let them go John. There is no more need for revenge any longer, I have come to realize revenge is not worth living my life loveless, and if I want to keep my Adam's love, I have to give all of this up." Bret stated to the shocked man.

Laurinaitis' voice turned grave cold. "You promised your brother at his grave you would get revenge and bring down the WWE. I did my part, hell I even came back from the dead. You have no choice but to live up to that promise now. What would Dave think, you were his love, you betray his very memory" John Laurinaitis said, his whispery voice sounding cold.

"I know what I promised my brother when he died. I was in pain and thought that revenge would give me resolution some how. I was wrong. Let them go Laurinaitis. Randy and John do not deserve this, they love one another. They are other wrestlers who will take their place when they are gone. The WWE will never die, no matter how many wrestlers lives you destroy. I am so sorry for what I have done, Randy, John. Anthony is safe. He is with Brooke Hogan and Austin Aries. They are nannies and come highly recommended, they work for me. Anthony is safe and being cared for." Bret pulled out his cellphone.

A naked John lay strapped to the bed beside his husband, he took hold of Randy's hand. He was at peace that he could touch his baby, as Randy was glad he could feel his Dimples.

The loving parents had tears fall from their eyes at the news that their son was safe.

Bret took his phone and pushed some buttons.

"Hello" a female voice came over the line. "Brooke, this is Bret. Anthony's parents are here with me, is he near by?" Bret asked, hoping John and Randy would be able to hear their son over the phone.

"Yes, Austin is trying to get him to sleep, he is being extra fussy tonight. More than normal." Brooke said.

Bret walked closer to John. "Back away from him. He is mine." Punk barked at the Canadian as he pointed the gun at Bret. Kevin pulled out a gun as well, not wanting Punk to be armed alone. He knew he could overpower Bret but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Brooke this is John, Please tell Austin if he rubs Anthony's tummy in tiny circles, that it will ease him to sleep. Oh Please can I hear my son, I m-miss him s-so much." John pleaded as tears of longing filled his eyes and voice.

"It's alright Brooke." Bret assured her. Brooke put the phone on speaker.

"Hey baby Anthony, your Dada is on the phone, can you say hi to your Dada?" Brooke asked, not sure if little Anthony understood. Brooke held the phone out toward the toddler.

"Anthony? Dada and Papa love you very much. We will see you soon." John said as tears began to flow. "DADA! PAPA!" Randy broke down in sobs at the sound of his son.

"Hey baby boy, be good for Brooke and Austin and we will see you real soon." Randy said the best he could. He fought the handcuff that bound him. His heart hurt and arms ached to hold his son and kiss his husband.

"Did you hear Papa, baby boy? You behave, we will be there to take you home real soon." John spoke with his heart breaking, he hoped what he was telling his son was true, that he and Randy will be bringing him home soon.

"Wuv Dada, Pap..." Baby Anthony's words were cut off abruptly as John Laurinaitis ripped the phone from Bret's hand and smashed it against the wall, smashing it to electrical bits.

"No please! Bret! We need our son." Randy pleaded. John could only cry.

"He is at 17970 Arbor Greene Drive. It's one block down from me, I wanted him close by so I could keep him safe, and he is. When I get you free I will call Brooke and Austin, they will return him to you. I'm sorry I took your son. The WWE took my brother and I wanted them to pay, to me John, you are the WWE. God Forgive me. I love Adam and I screwed up. FUCK I HATE MYSELF FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE!" Bret screamed in pain of his guilt and grief.

Adam watched outside the door with tears and grief in his own heart, he finally understood why Bret was having the bad dreams and mood swings. Guilt can eat you alive.

Adam did smile however, he was proud of Bret, Bret was at least trying to make the wrong things right again.

"I have to get in there. I need to save Bret." Adam whispered. Dean placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "They have guns. Lets go get back up and we will get in there and save all four of them." Dean stated.

"Wh-what do you think they will do to them? Randy and John are naked, and Cody and Evan are b-bleeding, they have been r-r-ape-ed." Adam stated, feeling sick.

"Evan's not moved since we got here. I don't think he is alive." Seth stated broken-hearted, he really liked the high flyer. Ages ago he had a crush on the older man.

"Come on, I know someone who can help us." Roman stated.

Dean, Seth and Adam nodded and turned to leave. They left just in time, what they were leaving behind would have scarred the four young men for life...

Back in the room Punk handed John Laurinaitis his gun. Randy's eyes went wide as Punk began to undress. He knew in his heart what the shorter tattooed man had planned.

Randy knew Phillip Brooks had held a crush on his husband.

"Don't do this to him. Please Punk...Phil, don't rape my husband." Randy cried.

John looked at Randy and held his husband's hand. Laurinaitis held the gun on John as Punk climbed on top of the helpless and bound John.

Bret hated that he could not help, he tried to think of ways to help the four men, sadly with the weapons on the men there was nothing he could do.

John looked in Randy's eyes for comfort when he felt the tip of Punk's dick touch his unprepared hole. He clenched his hole tight to try to keep out the intrusion, but to no avail.

Randy held his husband's hand tight as John's face scrunched up in pain.

Tears fell from John's eyes as he felt Punk's cock go past the tight ring of muscle.

John's face began to turn red as he held his breath in pain as his hole was ripped and torn from being taken dry and unstretched.

"Breathe Dimples." Randy whispered quietly. He was so worried about his lover he never saw Laurinaitis hand his gun to Kevin and remove his clothes.

"Oh God, what are you doing?" Randy cried out as Laurinaitis joined Punk in the bed. "Move out of him, then back in with me." Laurinaitis gave the order to double penetrate John.

"No please! Rape Me! Please Laurinaitis, just fuck me!" Randy begged as he prayed Punk and Laurinaitis would not do as they had planned. Randy raised up the best he could, then he thrust his hips forward.

"Here. Please. Fuck my hole, God don't take my husband away from me!" Randy pleaded, he spread his legs wide and bent his knees, raising his ass in the air. "P-please" Randy cried...

"You can rape _me_ again. Don't hurt John, please?" a small voice came from over in the corner.

Kevin frowned at the voice, as Evan pleaded for his friend. "Evan, sir. Your alive?" Cody called out in relief. "y-yes baby, hu-hurts." Evan whimpered.

"STOP! God Don't Do This To Him!" Randy screamed as Laurinaitis and Punk repositioned themselves. He knew within moments both men would be inside of his husbands ass at the same exact time.

"I love you baby, take care of our son." John whispered. He knew that if both cocks went into him he would be ripped and from the last rape the doctors told him he was lucky he didn't die and bleed out.

Dave's rape could have ended John's very life. John gasped and began to fight Punk and Laurinaitis as a horrid flashback flooded his mind...

_John had fought Dave when Dave had entered his home_ _but it was Dave who had won the fight, John had Batista's cock ripping him apart before John could even get out the first sentence. "...Why...are...you...here...?" John asked before the blackness came. _

_"...why...are...you...here?" John cried out as the blackness came to claim him only to have Dave bring him back from the edge. "Oh no you don't! Your not passing out on me!" Batista exclaimed. He had took smelling salts and a syringe out of a black pouch.  
_

_The syringe was filled with Ephedrine, a stimulant to keep John from passing out. John would not be passing out on him anymore._

_ The pain was unbearable as John was shot up with the drug and his hole was ripped and torn. He was raped so badly and the blood poured, he thought he was bleeding to death. If Randy had not killed Dave Batista when he did, he would be dead... _

John screamed as he fought. "NO DAVE! STOP!" Punk stopped for a moment and slapped his hand across John's face.

"What! I am Phil! NOT DAVE!" Punk screamed, he wanted John to know that it was he who was raping him and not Dave Batista.

"Don't hit him, he doesn't know what he is saying. Dimples, Johnny, come back to be baby boy. Please Laurinaitis, fuck me instead. I will be your personal slave if you will, just do not do this to him. If you and Punk double penetrate him, he could die. Please rape me instead. I will suck your cock. I will lick your ass and eat out your hole, anything you want, just please do not take my husband away from me." Randy pleaded as hard tears fell from his eyes.

"Randy...Dave raped me, Punk hurts, n...more, please, no more..." John cried to his husband, Randy would give his own manhood to end this hell and hold his hurting husband, to ease his growing pain.

"Remove your pecker from his ass, Punk. It's my turn to fuck Johnny boys ass, I have waited a long time to tap that hole." John Laurinaitis stated. Punk rolled his eyes and did as he was told. He had loved fucking John's tight heat.

"Fine, but his ass is mine when you are done man." Phil stated as he moved and watched as Laurinaitis took his place between John's trembling legs. Cringing John felt the disgusting older man climbed on top of him.

"Calm down John, you are going to love this, the feel of my dick deep up inside you. My husband always did, God rest his soul. I have the package to make you scream." That statement made everyone in the room nauseous, including Kevin and Punk.

Laurinaitis was relentless as he rammed his large girth into John. "FUCK! TAKE IT OUT! HURTS! PULL..IT...O-OUT! RANDY, C-CANT t-take i-it!" John cried as his breath caught in his throat, he didn't realize just how much bigger John Laurinaitis was than Punk.

Randy began to cry harder seeing and hearing his husband's pleas and to have their pleas go unanswered, ripped him in half.

"P-please you're hurt-hurting him Pl-please stop hurting h-him..." Randy began gasping for air.

Faint sobs could be heard as Evan and Cody cried for the hurting couple. They longed to help out their friends and be in one another arms.

Laurinaitis looked over at Randy and ripped his cock from John's bleeding hole. John breathed a sigh of relief. "Th-thank y-you." John whispered grateful that John had answered his plea.

Laurinaitis looked down into John's glassy pain filled blue eyes and with his raspy voice stated, "You might not want to thank me just yet." He chuckled as he climbed from John and on top of Randy's chest.

John Laurinaitis placed the tip of his cock to his Randy's pouting lips. "Lick it. Open your mouth and suck my dick, if you want mine and Punk's cocks to remain out of your husbands asshole at the same time You will suck the cock that was just in your husbands ass." John Laurinaitis warned.

Randy blinked back tears as he opened his mouth and took the cock that was in his husbands bleeding hole into his mouth and began to suck on the salty bloody shaft.

Randy tried not to gag, he didn't want to upset his husband even worse.

John held Randy's hand tighter as he listened to Randy choke on the cock in his mouth.

Randy looked out of the corner of his eye and his eyes went wide when John's face scrunched once again in pain, Punk began to rape his Dimples once more.

Tears fell from the Hitman's eyes at the rapes and forced fellatio, he knew it was his fault as well that this was happening. "I am so sorry Evan, Cody, John and Randy. I will make it up to you one day. I don't know how, but someday I will." He whispered. The only one who heard was Kevin. A smirk crossed the larger mans face as his own plan formed.

Kevin stood smiling at the hot display, he was tiring of his play toy and ex lovers son. Needing his own pleasure and sexual release he looked at Bret Hart, he had always fantasized about screwing the Calgary native...

Bret didn't know what to do when Kevin pointed the gun on him. "Strip" Kevin ordered the long-haired man. Bret gulped and shook his head no in protest.

"Do it! Or I go after Adam." Kevin barked. He smiled when he saw the facial expressions change on Bret Hart's face. He knew the man was in love and he planned on using that love to get what he wanted and that was in Bret Hart's pants.

Bret took one more look around the room. Seeing Punk ram his cock in and out of John as Laurinaitis choked Randy with his meaty shaft. Owen always said John L had the largest manhood he had ever seen, Bret just couldn't believe it until now.

Bret's heart broke for the married couple. "Your clothes NOW!" Kevin barked. Bret nodded his head and began removing his clothes. Embarrassment flooded his mind as his body was naked for all to see. Out of respect the bound men in the room turned their heads away from the Hitman. Bret had fresh tears in his eyes from the show of respect.

"What are you going to do to him?" Cody asked Kevin as he watched the big man sit down his gun and began to undress. "Well if you must know, nosy one, I am going to fuck Bret and then he is going to return the favor by fucking you and you know what the fun part is? Your Master is going to tell you to let Bret fuck you. Yummy, all the fun things we get to do." Kevin chuckled.

Bret shook his head no, the last thing he wanted to do was rape someone. He wished he had never started this revenge plot. "Forgive me brother, I can't seek revenge any longer. Where do you want me Kevin, Let's get this over with." Bret stated.

Kevin just laughed. "Ha! Delusional Hart, This will never be over, you are about to become my personal bitch. Adam will never have permission to touch you, hold you, or ever be with you." Kevin moved in close to Bret and kissed his frowning lips.

"Do you understand?" Kevin asked loving the broken look on Bret's face.

"Y-y-ess sir. I understand." Bret spoke the words, breaking his spirit. He would do what ever it took to keep Adam safe from harm. Kevin with Laurinaitis was as dangerous and demented as they come.

"Shh don't cry. Bend over on the couch over there and take my cock in your unstretched hole. Take my offering in your puckered asshole. Do this and I will keep Laurinaitis from his latest and newest obsession." Kevin spoke sweetly. Bret allowed tears to fall as he realized his Adam was John Laurinaitis' latest soon to be victim.

"Please keep him from Adam and I will give myself to you freely." Bret spoke. "Prove it." Kevin ordered. Bret nodded his head and with a heavy heart walked over to the couch. He bent over and presented his gift to Kevin.

Kevin fisted his cock getting himself hard and licked his lips at the sight of the clenching and unclenching tiny pucker. He knew it was going to feel like a tight vice, he couldn't wait to have his cock fully sheathed inside of it, getting a tunnel filled heaven.

"Spread your ass cheeks apart and insert one finger. Go in dry, this will be all the prep you will get from me or yourself." Kevin said.

Bret did as he was told and bit his bottom lip as the finger went in, he pushed the finger in deep. He maneuvered the finger around trying to stretch himself out the best he could.

Kevin waiting no more, pulled out Bret's finger from the unprepped hole.

John and Randy both froze at the tortured scream that came from Bret's throat. "GET...IT...OUT...OUUUTT...BEING RIPPED...IN...TWO!" Bret screamed, he had tried so hard to be brave.

"ADAM!" he cried for his lover, he always thought he was the strongest between him and Adam he knew now, he was wrong...

**~v)V(v~  
**

"Why did I push you away? Hunter, I miss you." Shawn cried as he looked at his watch for the hundredth time, he longed to have Hunter back with him. Even though their separation had only been hours long, Shawn missed his man none the less.

He walked over to the couch and sat down with his Rocky Road ice cream and cried his heart out.

He missed his husband but revenge grew hot in his heart and he ached for the need to be squelched.

"What in hell did I do, Please forgive me Hunter, forgive me Mark. If Hunter can forgive you then so can I." Shawn continued to talk to himself. Finally he was not able to wait any longer, he picked up his cellphone and dialed his husbands number. Standing up from the sofa and began to pace the purple carpet. Normally this would calm him and bring peace.

His tears fell as Hunter's phone went to voice mail. "Forgive me Hunter please...I'm so..."

"Ok, I forgive you."

Shawn jumped up and ran into Hunter's opened arms. "Shh it's alright. I am ok sweetheart. I forgive you. I love you Shawn, it was just the pain of everything you held inside. Lets just move on." Hunter encouraged.

Shawn smiled and kissed his husband deeply. he opened his eyes and looked off into the corner. He spotted Mark and he immediately felt worry and remorse. He was thinking that the Dead Man might seek revenge for what he had done to him.

"There is nothing to forgive. It's over. Let's just move on. You can make it up to me by helping me find my son." Tears filled Taker's eyes.

"You still can't find him?" Shawn asked. Mark wiped new tears that had fallen as he shook his head.

Shawn looked at the man and felt compassion, for the first time in a year he really cared for what was happening to the man who had turned their lives on its wrong end. "Have you tried Randy and John's home? They do hang out every Tuesday night." Shawn smiled at the thought of what he and Hunter used to partake in.

"It's a fellow Master/sub thing they do together. They go to a club where Master's can show off their beloved subs to show levels of obedience. Masters can share subs in a safe setting if they choose to, So far its only been Cody and John intimate with one another." Shawn explained.

Hunter looked at Shawn thinking about how interesting it would be to visit the a club like that, but first there is more important things that had to be taken are of, they had to find Mark's son. "Randy and John's? Damn I didn't think of that either." Mark stated.

Shawn watched in awe as Hunter placed his hand on Mark's left shoulder. "Come on Mark let's head over there and check it out". Hunter suggested.

Mark nodded his head in agreement and Shawn walked over to him. Mark took a step back from Shawn on instinct, the need to protect his self became overwhelming.

Shawn stepped back from the frightened Mark. "I am going with you, I need you Hunter. I I think we should get going." Shawn suggested. Hunter nodded his head and the Dead Man followed.

Shawn lagged behind he looked at the pills in his hand then tossed them into the waste can. He didn't need those anymore, he finally had his husband back and now his need for revenge had been doused and put out...

Mark, Shawn and Hunter climbed into the pickup truck. Shawn felt kind of odd sitting in the middle but he was back with his man and no longer cared. Only small talk was said as Hunter drove them to Randy's home. Sadly Mark held hope that his son was there.

Reaching the Orton-Cena home they climbed from the truck and went to the front door. Oddly the door had been unlocked and left ajar when no one was around. All they could hear was a barking Timber in the back ground.

On the table though sat a paper with Randy and John's intended events for tomorrow. "Look at this Hunter." Shawn called out picking up the paper. "Looks like they were going to the gym in the morning. Any luck on the phone Dead Man?" Hunter asked Mark, He had been trying to reach Randy and John on the phone on the drive over.

"Nope that is odd too, John always answered his phone. With all of his press junkets and charities. You know he always keeps up with the kids from the Make-A-Wish foundation, I will call David Williams and see if he has heard from John. I could have him call John's emergency phone." Mark stated.

"Damn why didn't I think of that?" Shawn laughed. For some reason he wanted to make Mark feel good about himself. He frowned as he saw the blood stain on the back of Mark's jeans. It was obvious the man was still bleeding.

Mark just smiled at Shawn, he turned and gasped out in pain. "eemmnn" Hunter turned at the sound. "You alright, maybe we should take you to the hospital" Hunter suggested.

"I can't I need to find my son, I will go when I find him. Something is cut inside me I feel it but I don't have time to stop the bleeding, when Evan is found I will go get help." Mark stated.

Shawn only nodded his head, he knew it would be a waste of time to argue with the man. He smiled knowing Mark was truly changed and trying to be a good parent to his son. "I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner Mark." Shawn started.

"See what?" Mark asked as he looked for David's number. "That you had changed and were doing the best you could to move on and be a better person. I hate what I did to you...If I could have only seen" Shawn spoke from his heart.

Mark walked up to Shawn and wiped the tears that had fallen from Shawn's face. "I still deserved what you did to me. I forgive you, lets just move on. I have a son to raise and I want to make up for all of mine and Evan's lost time. I shouldn't have listened to him and just been a father all along. Wrestling was not worth not having my son in my life just because he felt he would be treated differently with everyone knowing he was my son." Mark explained.

"Can we put the horrible past behind us" Hunter asked.

All three men agreed to not dwell on the past and make tomorrow a better day. They put the past behind them, smiled, hugged and went on in search of the four missing men.

"Something is wrong Hunt, I feel it." Shawn stated feeling a creepy feeling when he looked at the paper once more. The one with Randy and John's schedule on it.

Mark made the call and hung up after David agreed to call John.

Off in a distance the sound of a ringing phone was heard. "Fuck! It's here." Hunter exclaimed, he went into another room then came back and joined the other men. "The damn phone." Hunter explained and held up John and Randy's second phones.

"Lets go to a place we haven't looked yet, the gym and see if we can find something." Hunter suggested. Shawn and Mark agreed and was about to leave when a call came to Hunter's cell.

**"Yeah...Calm down and explain it again...What!... Where!... Fuck!...No!...ok yeah...stay outside, I will bring help...do not play hero...do you hear me?...ok bye."** Hunter ended the call and went up to Mark.

"I know where your son is." Hunter stated. Mark's eyes went wide and a smile graced his lips for a brief second. "Where?" Hunter walked up to Mark, hesitating only slightly he put a hand on the worried dads shoulder.

Mark you might want to sit down and I will explain, it was Adam on the phone, he followed Bret somewhere tonight, he ended up at Randy and John's gym. (Hunter looks at Shawn) Hun you need to search Randy's home for a gun. Randy and John are naked and it appears they are about be sexually assaulted." Hunter explained. "No not again, damn haven't that couple been through enough heart ache?" Shawn asked.

"What about my son? Hunter I have to know." Mark whimpered, a feeling of dread filling his gut. "I'm sorry Mark, Evan and Cody were laying striped naked, Evan is unresponsive. Adam thinks he, may be, gone." Hunter said.

"What! NO!" Mark began to tremble. Shawn was the first to try to comfort Mark as tears fell from a fathers eyes. "Look Mark you don't know for certain, you wont know until you see him." Shawn explained.

Mark nodded his head and wiped his tear-stained cheeks. "My baby." Taker whispered his sobs. Shawn's eyes filled with his own tears and the heartbreak kid began to break down. Hunter went over to comfort his love.

"Stop Hunter, I don't deserve your comfort. If I had left Mark alone he could have saved his son." Shawn said between staggered breaths.

"You don't know that for sure." Hunter stated and Mark nodded his head in agreement. "My s-son may be de-dead but we still n-need to sa-save Randy and John and Cody. Do you have any idea where Randy may keep his guns?" Mark asked trying to get his mind to function on the task at hand.

"Yeah in his office is a closet, In that closet is a safe. The combination is the numbers of a phone that spell Dimples, its 3467537." Shawn stated. "Damn Heartbreak, that is a pretty damn smart idea for a pass code." Mark said, he spoke the name Heartbreak with a smile in his voice, he hadn't used that nickname on Shawn in years.

Shawn smiled at hearing his nickname pass the Dead Man's lips. Hunter left the room to go into the office, only to return a few moments later, with two handguns and a marksman riffle. He handed Mark the M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle and Shawn the Rugar SR5. Hunter took the black Magnum.

Moments later the three men were back in the truck and headed toward the gym...

"Taker, Shawn and Hunter are on their way, so is the other two men. I have to go back down there. I need to know what is happening to my Bret." Adam said with a clenching heart.

"Ok man, we will keep an eye out for Stone Cold and Sheamus." Seth stated, he smiled at the thought of the newlyweded couple. "Are you sure we should be putting Steve and Stephen in harms way, they did just get married you know?" Dean asked.

"I think they would get pissed if we didn't, you know how protective Austin is over the WWE roster." Roman said and they all agreed, it was just a matter of time in waiting or the married couple and the other three to show up. Steve and Stephen were suppose to bring more weapons, enough to get all of the men out hopefully safely...

**~v~V~v~**

Adam was quiet as air as he made his way back down the steps to where his love was being entrapped. His hand flew over his mouth and he felt sick to his stomach at what he saw, the love of his life was bent over on a couch with tears falling from his eyes, his body shaking.

His Bret was being raped by Kevin Nash. Immediately Adam began to tremble and feel sick, along with the rage that was building in him, that was the man of his dreams and the man he was going to marry one day being forced to have a cock in his ass.

The rage built so bad when he heard his name cried out in pain. Before rationalization could kick in he was barging in the door and running over to Kevin, he ran his fists into the big mans body anywhere he could find.

"Adam? NO!" Bret screamed. Kevin continued to thrust his hard cock into his abused hole, Bret was getting a brutal fuck feeling himself rip worse. "Adam, you are not going to stop me, I am going to cum in Bret's ass and claim him as my own slut now, he ... aah... umm... is my...bitch...my slave...for...liifee!" Kevin yelled out as he came, his seed marking Bret as his.

"NO! Bitch! Bret Hart is mine, we are getting married! That means he belongs to me and no one else, especially not you!" Adam screamed. Bret moved so Kevin's deflating dick could slide out of his torn hole. Before he could even talk Kevin felt a shoulder hit his midsection from the hardest spear he had ever felt.

Sadly with the adrenaline, Adam never felt his neck give, Bret watched in horror as the love of his life fell to the floor.

"Adam! no baby." Bret cried out afraid Adam would be paralyzed. "Oh god! Adam? Are you alright?" John asked. He didn't care that Punk was still raping him, he had to get to Adam.

Punk placed his large hand around John's neck, he gripped tightly to cut off air. "Calm the fuck down, you are mine! Fuck feels so good to fuck you! Going to...feel... you...up!" John's face grew a dark shade from lack of oxygen his eyes grew wide and tears came to them. He began to squirm from no air.

Randy's eyes fell with tears of worry seeing his husbands face turn a purple hue. Laurinaitis continued to thrust his penis into Randy's mouth, gagging the man as he came.

"Hold my cum in your mouth, do not swallow." John Laurinaitis warned Randy. Randy wanted to choke as he held the nasty slimy spoiled cream in his mouth. Laurinaitis grabbed a gun and removed the bindings that bound Randy to the bed.

Laurinaitis looked at Punk and smiled. Punk pulled all the way out of John and rammed back in, John couldn't cry out as he felt Punk fill his ass with demon seed. John cried as Punk came inside him soiling the inside of his channel, leaving John to feel dirty and tainted.

Laurinaitis took his hand and touched Randy's face gently. "Kiss your husband, share my cum with him. Do it now or I rape him." Laurinaitis laughed at the married couples pain.

Randy tried to protest but he couldn't speak for the cum in his mouth. He was afraid to swallow it in fear of John being hurt worse.

John began to cough and gasp for precious air as Punk let go of his throat. He looked at Randy with pleading eyes, he just wanted this over so badly.

"Now Mr. Orton, share my seed with your slut of a husband, awe John, why the tears? You know you are a slut. First Mr. Batista and now Mr. Brooks. You my dear Mr. Cena are nothing but a two dollar whore." Laurinaitis chuckled.

Laurinaitis began fisting his cock to get it hard again. "You kiss Mr. Cena or I fuck him. I am not waiting any longer."

"Pl-please R-andy, I w-ant this o-ver wi-th." the words Laurinaitis said was sinking in and deep, to a point that they would always haunt John. Randy saw the look of defeat in his Dimples eyes and it broke hm. He leaned over and placed his lips to John's. John parted his lips allowing the nasty tasting essence to fill his mouth. It took all that John had not to gag.

"Hold it in your mouth Mr Cena." Laurinaitis stated. Randy and John couldn't believe what they were hearing. John shook his head no, but Laurinaitis only laughed at him. Punk reluctantly pulled his cock out from John's hole. He moved down the bed and spread John's legs. John almost swallowed the cum when he felt Punk sucking the cum from his ass.

When Punk was done and John was empty, Punk climbed back up face to face with John. "Open your mouth John and take mine in with Johnny's or I will let him shoot Randy with the gun, then you will be a widow and my personal bitch. Hummm that does sound so tempting." Punk giggled.

Randy saw the broken far away look in John's eyes as Punk placed his lips to John's. He became sick watching John open his mouth and Punk spit the warm liquid into John's mouth mixing it with John Laurinaitis' own seed. "Hold it John. I do not want you swallowing." John just laid there, he was so broken he never felt his arms being freed from his bondage,

Bret was on the floor tending to Adam when all of this was happening. Laurinaitis walked over to Cody and untied the man, he pulled him up by his hair. "Over on the bed with Cena now!" Laurinaitis demanded.

Cody did as he was told. he was stiff but managed to climbed up to John he took the man into his arms. "Mr. Cena, share my cum with Mr. Rhodes." Cody began to tremble when he looked at Randy, he was afraid to kiss the mans husband. "Just do it Cody, we want this over with." Randy stated.

Laurinaitis smiled and licked his lips as Cody kissed John taking in his seed. Cody knew what was going to be said next so before he would have to kiss his Master and share the seed, he swallowed the cum.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Laurinaitis screamed. "Just for that Evan is going to die." Laurinaitis pointed the gun at Evan.

Suddenly the door thrust open and gunshots were heard. When the smoke cleared two people lay dead and one would never walk again...

~)~(~

_**Seven hours later...**_

"John, Randy..." "DADA! PAPA!" Anthony cried out for his dads. Two parents took their son into their arms and would never let go again...

**Three Months Later...**

Three months later and Adam lay in the arms of his lover. Even though he would never walk again, Adam still held a love for life and in four short months the adoption would be final and he and Bret would be bringing home Adamina Breeley Hart...

With Evan and Cody, After intense counseling Master/slave was once more loving the life they live. Cody and Evan went on to live happy and productive lives in the WWE.

Roman and Dean married and Seth was there to celebrate their marriage with his boyfriend and Master Mark.

Hunter never drank again and Shawn went on with his husband to make WWE a even bigger success...

Cm Punk was taken into custody for rape and kidnapping and is being treated in prison by Dr. Shelby, Mark's therapist, where he will remain Mark Henry and Big E Langston bitch for the next fifteen years.

As for Kevin Nash and John Laurinaitis, Their bodies were cremated...they will never be coming back from the dead again...

Jeff Hardy and Mike Mizanin turned the tables on Matt Hardy whom now is a resident at the psych ward Jeff Hardy only visited, poor Matt claims to be haunted by the spirits of Kevin Nash and John Laurinaitis...

**As for Every one else they went on to live happily ever after...**

**The End!...Thank you all for reading =)**

**please review...**

_Please forgive me for any writing mistakes...was very tired ending this story...Thanks MJ :)_


End file.
